Mi Redención
by Danyseren
Summary: CAP 16. UA. ¡CAPÍTULO FINAL!. Esperanza de redención. Ha llegado el momento del adiós. El susurro de aquel dulce Te amo llena de calidez el corazón de ambos, aunque existe la posibilidad de que sea dicho por última vez. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!
1. Culpas

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

_**La siguiente historia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Sailor Scouts, ya que es un Universo Alterno.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MI REDENCIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

"**CULPAS"**

Hay veces en que los recuerdos amargos se vuelven tan agobiantes, que algunos prefieren olvidarlos... otros, en cambio, optan por el camino más difícil y cruel... cargar con ellos el resto de sus vidas y obligarse a nunca olvidar...

Era el camino más difícil, pero sin duda, el que a ella le correspondía seguir. Por momentos, parecía que todo hubiera quedado atrás, ya que la mayoría de las veces, lograba engañar a todo el mundo, tomando una postura distante y fría, pero cuando se miraba al espejo, lograba entender que jamás olvidaría, que la culpa siempre estaría como su fiel compañera.

Ese día, como todos los demás, tendría que lidiar con sus problemas, los cuales, cada día estaban aumentando más... pero no había tiempo para lamentarse por ello, cuando ya se había lamentado todos esos años por su propia vida, así que se arregló lo mejor que pudo y partió con dirección al banco, tal vez este día sí la escucharían y podría salvar su hogar.

"_Hogar..."_

Era irónico llamarlo así, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo era, al menos, ella dejó de verlo como su hogar el día en que ellos se fueron...

Era difícil no recordar sin que las emociones vividas volvieran a florecer, pero desde hace varios años ya, que había aprendido a cargar con eso, por lo que esta vez, como muchas, no había lágrimas, sólo un profundo dolor y resentimiento con la única persona culpable de sus problemas y de su actual soledad: Ella misma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Señor, sólo déjeme explicarle, le prometo que conseguiré el dinero..."

"Lo siento, señorita, pero los bancos no funcionamos con promesas, así que, por favor, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender".

"¡Pero, esto también es importante!"

"Lo sé, y por eso le pido que se retire. Es lamentable que no haya podido conseguir el dinero para pagar la hipoteca, pero negocios son negocios, así que, por favor..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Maldito banco, maldito encargado¡malditos todos!..."_

Pero... no tenía por qué ser diferente a las demás ocasiones¿verdad, aunque en esta ocasión el golpe fue más fuerte, porque era una negativa definitiva. Por lo mismo, su reacción también fue mucho más fuerte, permitiéndose hacer lo que hace tiempo no hacía... llorar.

En ese momento sintió como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre ella, no podía parar de llorar... tristeza, rabia, resentimiento, incluso odio, fue lo que sintió, pero lo peor de todo es que no era en contra de ese hombre del banco, ni contra aquellas que la habían convencido de hacer malas inversiones, si no contra sí misma, la única responsable de que le arrebataran el último de los recuerdos tangibles que le quedaba de su familia...

"_Familia..."_

Qué lejana se le hacía esa palabra, qué amarga le parecía... después de todo, ella se había encargado de acabar con lo que más quiso... El resto siempre habló del 'accidente', pero ella sabía muy bien que no era así, que sí había un culpable por la muerte de sus padres y hermano, y esa culpable... era ella.

Trataba de poner atención al camino, pero era inútil, las lágrimas no querían parar y sus manos no paraban de tiritar, sin duda, ese era el peor ataque de nervios, dentro de los muchos que había tenido ese último tiempo, por lo que manejando aún, buscó desesperadamente esas píldoras que para ella eran mágicas, aquellas que en los últimos meses se habían vuelto una verdadera necesidad...

No supo cómo ocurrió, pero en un segundo todo se volvió negro, sintió un espantoso ruido de fierros retorciéndose y después no supo más...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor¡la paciente está despertando!"

Le era difícil abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo, casi instantáneamente volvió a cerrarlos, pues la luz la encandilaba.

"Al fin despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados".

"_¿Preocupados?"_

Quiso reír ante esa frase que le pareció la más graciosa que hubiera escuchado en el último tiempo, pero se contuvo, al percibir un intenso dolor en su rostro.

"No te conviene hacer eso, tienes contusiones en toda tu cara y cuerpo, pero debo decirte que has tenido mucha suerte, ya que eso no es nada para la magnitud que tuvo el accidente... perfectamente pudiste morir..."

"_Morir..."_

Nunca le pareció más atractiva esa palabra como ahora... o quizás sí, siempre había contemplado la muerte como una posibilidad, pero la culpa y la cobardía no la dejaron concretar su cometido.

"Enfermera, podría dejarme un momento a solas con la paciente, por favor".

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba, percibiendo ahora sólo el sonido de la máquina que registraba sus signos vitales. Se sentía tan cansada, que lo único que quería era volverse a dormir, pero al parecer, ese doctor no tenía intenciones de callarse...

"Creo que ahora podremos hablar con más confianza. Sé que puedes hacerlo, aún con esos golpes en el rostro, ya que aunque te molesten, en realidad no fueron tan severos, así que espero que me respondas con la verdad... Serena".

Escuchar su nombre de la boca de ese desconocido le pareció lo más extraño del mundo, quizás porque desde hace mucho tiempo que escuchaba ser nombrada sólo como 'Srta', o simplemente como 'Tsukino', después de todo, aquellos a los que les debía dinero, no se iban a tomar la molestia de tratarla con tanta cortesía.

"Qué...quiere... que le... diga..."

"Quiero que me expliques por qué abusas así de los tranquilizantes..."

¿Abusar, claro que no, ella sólo los tomaba cuando era necesario... casi siempre. Simplemente quería volver a la normalidad cuando le venían esos ataques de nervios, por lo que sabía que una pastilla no era suficiente. Además, el médico se los había recetado¿qué podía haber de malo en eso?

"Son...para mis...nervios".

"Ya veo, estabas tan nerviosa, que tomaste un montón de esas píldoras y ni cuenta te diste de los autos delante de ti".

No entendía el por qué del tono que él estaba ocupando. ¿Acaso era enojo¿Rabia?

"Eso...a usted... no le... incumbe..."

Sin duda, volvía a colocar su careta de 'chica fría' una vez más.

"Tienes razón, puede que no me importe, pero lamentablemente para ti, tendré que involucrarme, ya que estarás los próximos 6 meses en mi clínica de rehabilitación".

"¿Qué?..."

¿Rehabilitación¡pero si ella no lo necesitaba, ella no era una de esas que no podía controlarse... necesitaba esas píldoras para tranquilizarse¡pero podía dejarlas cuando quisiera!... o ¿no?

Él pareció ver la confusión en su rostro, ya que no se demoró en contestar algo para lo cual no estaba preparada...

"Lo que escuchaste, tendrás que ir a esa clínica, si no quieres ir a la cárcel por conducir bajo el efecto de estupefacientes... esa es la condición que puso la policía, ya que sólo se trataba de tranquilizantes, pero si te niegas a cooperar, tendrás que cumplir condena".

Debió haberle inspirado mucha lástima, porque después suavizó el tono y agregó:

"No te preocupes, lo que sea que te llevó a abusar de esas sustancias tiene solución y yo me voy a encargar de que así sea..."

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que alguien mostraba tal interés en ella, aunque sólo fuera un doctor, pero, pese a sus palabras, no pudo creerle. Habían muchas cosas que el ignoraba y una de ellas, era que NADA tenía solución, que si se iba a esa clínica perdería su casa definitivamente y que en realidad la única solución que le parecía viable, era aquella a la que cobardemente quiso evitar en todo ese tiempo y la cual se le había negado en esta oportunidad...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Al fin me animé a publicar en Fanfiction. Tenía varias dudas de si hacerlo o no, pero por fin me decidí. Es mi segundo fanfic (aunque el primero aún no lo termino y lo tengo en otra página)

**Del fic:** Quisiera decir que ya tengo varios capítulos de esta historia y que ha sido muy gratificante poder escribirla, no solo porque al ser un universo alterno _**cualquier** _cosa puede pasar, si no también, porque uno de los personajes es mi preferido (aún no lo diré, pero se sabrá en el segundo cap)

Desde ya, a todo el que ha llegado a este punto le digo; **Muchas Gracias** por leer mi historia… sería un gran aliento para mí recibir algún review…

**Danyseren**


	2. Confía en mí

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el segundo cap…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

**"CONFÍA EN MÍ" **

Él fue su guía; mientras tanto, ella observaba el lugar con desconfianza.

"Bueno, ésta será tu habitación".

La miraba sonriente. Sin duda, él tenía muchas más esperanzas que ella de salir bien de todo esto.

"Y no lo olvides, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en buscarme... sólo pregunta por el doctor Seiya Kou y ahí estaré".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que estuvo sola, pudo al fin descargar todo lo que había contenido durante esos días en el hospital; fue dejándose caer lentamente sobre sus rodillas y lloró, pero no fue un llanto desesperado, si no, uno amargo, triste, sabiendo que ya era inevitable... lo había perdido todo. Recordó cómo llegó una de sus vecinas hasta su habitación del hospital y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cómo se sentía, si no, que como un agorero que trae malas noticias, le había dejado un sobre en el que se le informaba del desalojo de su casa y que todas sus cosas habían sido embargadas. De pronto, comenzó a pensar en su familia. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido comenzaron a pasar por su mente como una película y aún cuando le hacían daño, ella prefería no olvidar, porque ése era su castigo.

Lo primero que recordó fue su vida en familia. Sus padres no fueron lo que se puede decir 'padres perfectos', pero siempre hicieron todo para que nada le faltara, aún en los últimos tiempos en que hubo más escasez que de costumbre. También se le vino a la mente su hermano… _"Sammy…"_ Así le decía de cariño, él era su vida, siempre lo protegió, lo cuidó y lo quiso mucho, nunca se imaginó siquiera que pudiera llegar a causarle algún daño.

Luego, se vio asimisma, tan orgullosa, tan obstinada y tan rebelde… a ella le afectó mucho más que al resto el hecho de que comenzara a faltar el dinero en casa. Siempre había tenido lo que había querido, pero empezó a palpar la escasez; además, no ayudó de mucho las amistades que ella mantenía, quienes influyeron demasiado en su conducta, aquella que la había llevado a la estupidez de escapar…

"_¡Ustedes no pueden prohibirme nada ¡ yo haré lo que se me dé la gana!"_

"_Serena, acaso no entiendes que lo hacemos por tu bien, ésos amigos tuyos no son una buena influencia para ti…"_ Su madre siempre trató de conciliar las cosas, tratar de hacerla entender, pero…

"_Ellos son mis amigos y ¡no tengo que darles explicaciones, iré a esa fiesta aunque me digan lo contrario"_ Los desafiaba, aún sabiendo que era menor de edad y que podrían retenerla.

"_Tú no sales de esta casa, y ¡ahora mismo te vas a tu cuarto!"_ A su padre se le había agotado la poca paciencia que tenía.

"_Pues mira como te obedezco…"_ Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, salió corriendo hacia la calle, donde ya la estaba esperando uno de sus 'amigos' en una moto.

"_¡Serena, vuelve aquí!"_ Sus padres intentaron alcanzarla, pero fue inútil, mientras que su hermano la miraba desde una ventana del segundo piso con ojos tristes, sin entender su conducta…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera borrar esa escena de su mente, pero sabía que no podía, que ella así lo había hecho y que la estupidez que cometió esa noche, al escaparse, había llevado a la muerte a su propia familia…

La noche de la fiesta no volvió a su casa. Todos habían bebido demasiado y aunque quisieran irse, apenas y podían levantarse. Ella no era la excepción, pero sentía que aún le quedaban algunas fuerzas, así que trató de levantarse y después de estar segura de que no se caería, caminó hasta la puerta con la intención de irse a su casa, pero fue interceptada por uno de sus amigos, el que la había llevado a la fiesta y por el que se sentía muy atraída.

"_¿Vas a irte tan pronto? Había pensado en que podríamos dar un paseo…"_ Su estado no era tan deplorable como el resto, así que lo miró decidida…

"_Por qué no…"_

Resultado: El paseo duró más de tres días, nunca se comunicó con su casa y sus padres, quienes al comienzo estaban sumamente enojados, ahora estaban más preocupados que nunca. A partir de ahí comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

Era la noche del tercer día. Sus padres ya habían ido a buscarla a todos los lugares en que pudiera estar, pero su frustración iba en aumento al ver que su hija no aparecía y nadie sabía de su paradero. Al segundo día habían decidido dar cuenta a la policía, pero no tuvieron la acogida que esperaban, ya que al explicar los motivos que llevaron a Serena a huir, ellos asumieron que se trataba de la típica conducta de una chica rebelde y que pronto regresaría. Pero, al llegar el tercer día, al atardecer, sin saber nada de ella, la desesperación ya era mucha, así que resolvieron salir nuevamente a buscarla en el auto, pero esta vez irían mucho más lejos. Sammy también estaba preocupado, por lo que insistió bastante y lo dejaron ir.

Serena lloró con más fuerza al saber lo que venía. Su familia salió esa tarde a buscarla. Era una tarde muy fría, era seguro que llovería, y así fue, al poco rato de que hubieran salido comenzó una fuerte lluvia que apenas permitía la visibilidad a través del parabrisas. Anocheció pronto y fracasaron en su búsqueda, por lo que regresaban a casa totalmente decepcionados, no entendían lo que le pasaba a su hija, por lo que se inició una discusión entre sus padres, mientras Sammy trataba de calmarlos. La lluvia era muy intensa y el camino estaba tan resbaladizo, que en una curva, Kenji Tsukino perdió el control del volante, impactando de frente a un camión que pasaba a esa hora por la otra vía. Así fue como sus padres y su hermano perdieron la vida.

Recordó que llegó muy tarde la noche de ese mismo día, le extrañó ver patrullas y vecinos fuera de su casa, por lo que presintiendo algo malo, corrió hasta ellos.

"_Ellos murieron"_

Las palabras del policía quedaron tan grabadas en su cabeza que aún sentía como si se las estuviera diciendo.

"_Fue mi culpa ¡mi culpa!"_

Nadie la miró compasivo, ya que sabían que su familia había perdido la vida por ir en su busca, así que asumió toda la responsabilidad hasta el día de hoy…

"_Ya no más…"_

Se sintió ahogada en esa habitación, por lo que salió corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, la idea sólo era acabar con todo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminando por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la clínica (**n/a:** no es la típica clínica, imagínense mejor un centro de rehabilitación con comodidades para cada paciente y amplios jardines), pensaba en cómo había transcurrido su día. En la mañana había dado instrucciones de que tuvieran una habitación preparada para la llegada de una nueva paciente y al mediodía se había dirigido al hospital a buscarla. Estaba muy seguro de que podría ayudarla, ya que la adicción que ella tenía no era tan grave como la de otros en su clínica. Sonrió, mientras recordaba la terquedad de la rubia al negarse constantemente a acompañarlo, aún cuando sabía que era su única posibilidad. Se preguntó qué podría haberle pasado para que ella llegara a ese punto; pensaba así, cuando de pronto la vio y no en las mejores condiciones…

Serena corría sin saber a dónde ir, estaba completamente desorientada, por lo que él asumió que se trataba de un nuevo ataque de nervios, así que sin pensar más, corrió tras ella. No era fácil seguirla, ya que le llevaba más distancia y el recinto era grande, pero tenía que alcanzarla. Casi lo consigue, cuando vio con ojos aterrados como ella subía por unas escaleras de emergencia y se paraba sobre un barandal en el segundo piso.

"_Ya no más, ya no más, ya no más…"_

Era lo único que repetía en su mente, mientras se aferraba a uno de los fierros y miraba hacia el piso…

El doctor se acercó despacio, sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco podría causar una desgracia.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo temblaba, sus nervios habían colapsado una vez más, pero esta vez haría lo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo. De pronto sintió un ruido a su derecha y fue cuando lo vio. Él se detuvo al instante y la miró como si nada grave pasara, pero sus ojos reflejaban que no era así.

"¡Váyase, quiero estar sola!"

"Está bien… me iré, pero primero baja de ahí".

"No, no quiero ¡váyase!"

Seiya comprendió que no daría ningún resultado seguir insistiendo, así que intentó otra cosa, lo único que debía hacer era evitar que se arrojara.

"¿Al menos, puedo saber por qué estás así ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo…"

"No, nadie puede ayudarme, yo tengo la culpa…"

"Todo tiene solución, yo puedo ayudarte, sólo tienes que confiar en mí".

"No, esto no tiene solución, yo…" Él la interrumpió; trató de darle seguridad, por lo que su tono de voz se hizo más fuerte y seguro.

"Sé que yo sí puedo ayudarte... sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo".

Serena lo miraba y veía una vez más a ese doctor hablándole con tanta seguridad, como si todo tuviera una solución. Él percibió que sus palabras estaban teniendo un ligero efecto en ella, así que siguió.

"Todo tiene una solución, no tiene por qué terminar así, sólo dame una oportunidad, una sola y te demostraré que tengo razón, que sí puedo ayudarte".

Podía sentir tanta seguridad en su voz, aquella que ella había perdido hace tiempo…

"No dudes de mí, por favor, sólo confía en mí…"

"Sus ojos…" ella parecía hablar sin sentido, pero decía lo que estaba pensando "…se ven tan seguros, pero…"

Él la miró con ternura, sabía que sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto, así que suavizó su voz.

"Yo no miento, sé que podré ayudarte, sólo toma mi mano y baja de ahí ¿si?"

"Por qué me ayuda… yo no le importo a nadie, estoy sola…"

Seiya se sintió conmovido por la profunda tristeza que mostraban sus palabras y en ese momento hubiera querido acercarse y abrazarla, pero sólo pudo decirle las palabras que sintió en ese instante.

"Claro que no, ya no estás sola, yo estoy aquí, Serena… yo estoy aquí…"

Escuchó su nombre nuevamente de la boca de ese desconocido y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Era la segunda vez que la llamaba así y el único que se había interesado en ella durante esos días en que estuvo en el hospital y ahora, le ofrecía una seguridad que ya había olvidado; no sabía por qué, pero sentía que sí podía confiar en aquel hombre que le estaba tendiendo la mano para que bajara, así que se movió un poco para alcanzarlo, pero su cuerpo aún no le respondía bien y su pie resbaló, haciéndola perder el equilibrio…

"¡NOOOO!"

No supo cómo pasó todo, pero recién pudo tomar conciencia cuando se encontró estrechando con todas sus fuerzas a esa chica.

"Ya… todo está bien ahora…"

Serena lloraba, mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos, se sentía muy deprimida, pero a la vez, sumamente conmovida de que alguien se interesara de esa forma en ella…

No sabía exactamente cuánto podría ayudar a esa chica, pero de algo estaba seguro y es de que intentaría por todos los medios sacarla de esa depresión en la que se encontraba, ya que esa joven le recordaba a alguien muy querido para él y a quien, en el pasado, no había podido ayudar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¡Hola!**

En verdad estoy muy agradecida de todas aquellas personas que se dieron su tiempo para escribir un review, me puse muy contenta al leer cada opinión, en serio, **¡muchas gracias!**

**Del fic:** Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado y creo que ya saben quién es mi personaje preferido… quizás alguna esperaba que el doctor fuera Darien, pero al imaginar la historia no pude pensar en otro que no fuera Seiya… como ya dije, en un UA cualquier cosa puede pasar…

**Reviews:** (los responderé aquí, pero si esto no está bien, por favor háganmelo saber ¿si?)

**Sayurita:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo contenta que me puse con ¡mi primer review! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Respecto a lo de la otra historia, sí, yo soy la autora. Me sorprendí y me alegré de que alguien opinara así de ese otro fic. Aún no lo termino, pero espero retomarlo.

**Serenity Kou:** Cuando leí tu review no lo podía creer, en serio ¡muchas gracias, en verdad es un gran apoyo para mí. Respecto al fic, cumplí tu deseo, es Seiya, aunque por los reviews que dejo en tus fics quizás ya lo sospechabas. Espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo.

**Vicky kou: **Gracias por tu bienvenida y tus palabras de apoyo, cada una de ellas significa mucho para mí. Espero que tanto mi personaje preferido como este segundo capítulo te hayan gustado…

**Pandora no Rea: **Te agradezco por decir que seguirás leyendo y también por los cumplidos, aunque déjame decirte que a mí también me gusta como escribes. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**mirinlucero chiba: **Sí, es uno de los temas y trataré de no salirme del contexto, aunque también habrá otras situaciones que complementarán la historia. Espero te haya gustado este segundo cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**aracne: **Ojalá este segundo capítulo haya aclarado un poco más tus dudas, ya que muestra la causa del por qué Serena se siente tan culpable. ¡Espero te haya gustado!

**dianazul: **No, como ya puedes ver, no es Darien y la otra pregunta queda respondida en el mismo cap. También quería decir que Serena no había intentado suicidarse antes, ya que ella prefería seguir viviendo con la culpa. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado y creo que salió un poquito más largo que el otro. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Nuevamente, **¡GRACIAS!**

Me gustaría saber qué opinan de este segundo capítulo…

**Danyseren**


	3. Enfrentando el problema

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el tercer cap…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**ENFRENTANDO EL PROBLEMA" **

"Podrías presentarte al grupo¿por favor?"

"…Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 22 años y…"

Dudaba aún de lo que iba a decir, pero ya se había convencido de que era necesario, además de que sabía que él la apoyaría.

"…y… soy adicta a los tranquilizantes…"

Vio su sonrisa y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque no tenía claro exactamente cómo había accedido,tenía la certeza de que su vida estaba siendo fuertemente influenciada por las palabras de ese simpático doctor pelinegro…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Dices que está internada en una clínica?" La chica no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo, mientras escuchaba por teléfono las últimas noticias de cierta rubia…

"Ya veo, aunque era de esperarse de esa loca…"

"Sí, espera un poco…" La mujer dejó el teléfono por un momento para tomar lápiz y papel.

"Sí, ya la anoté"

"Quizás, amiga… quizás un día de estos le haga una visita a mi querida prima…" Su interlocutora sonrió, ya que sabía que cuando llegara ese momento sería un completo desastre para esas dos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pensaba en los progresos de su paciente y no podía evitar sonreír, se estaba ganando su confianza poco a poco y eso era lo mejor para poder llevar a cabo el tratamiento con un éxito seguro. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al haber conseguido que esa chica aceptara ser ayudada, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que recordó el episodio de hace unos días. Se preguntaba qué hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera llegado justo para detenerla… lo más probable era que se hubiera lanzado… comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ya que, si bien, era conciente del problema de Serena con los tranquilizantes, sabía que había problemas mucho mayores que la habían llevado a tomar la decisión de acabar con su vida y él tenía el deber como médico de ayudarla, después de todo era psiquiatra y uno de los mejores, por lo que sería un buen desafío para él tratar de 'llegar al corazón' de esa chica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Quizás… no sea tan malo, después de todo…"_

Así pensaba Serena, mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos de la clínica. Era un lugar increíblemente tranquilo, con un jardín enorme y muchos árboles de cerezo, que en esa época daban un espectáculo hermoso… Sonreía complacida mirando los bellos pétalos de la flor del cerezo que volaban con el viento; hace tiempo que no sentía esa paz que le daba ese lugar, por momentos llegaba a pensar que se encontraba en un invernadero gigante o en un campo, pero la vista de algunos pacientes acompañados por enfermeras le devolvía a la realidad. Así estaba, cuando vio a una chica, no muy lejos de ella, sentada en una de las bancas de madera, que miraba fijamente hacia el cielo y que en su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza. La expresión de esa chica le recordó a sí misma, sobre todo cuando acababa de perder a sus padres, así que supuso que ella también estaría pasando por un momento difícil, aunque no era algo extraño estando en ese lugar.

"Vaya… la chica de los tranquilizantes…"

"¿Eh?"

Había sido sorprendida en su observación…

"Si quieres saber algo de mí sólo tienes que preguntar…" El tono usado fue bajo, pero a Serena le pareció que había algo de fastidio.

"No es eso, simplemente paseaba por aquí" Quiso dar media vuelta e irse, pero algo la hizo reaccionar… ¿acaso esa chica conocía su historia?

"¿Cómo sabes lo de… mi problema?" Aún le costaba reconocer que era un problema.

"Veo que además de curiosa eres ciega… estamos en la misma terapia de grupo".

"Ah…" La volvió a mirar… no había caso, no la recordaba.

"La chica del capuchón" Al oír eso, la rubia hizo memoria y se acordó de una extraña chica en la terapia que se había negado rotundamente a sacarse el capuchón de su chaqueta, aún cuando tuvo que presentarse.

"Eras tú…pero por qué…" La otra chica entendió a lo que se refería, pero no le respondió, así que Serena asumió que ya no tenía por qué seguir ahí y se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenida por unas palabras.

"A veces… no queremos que las demás personas vean lo que está pasando en nuestro interior…"

Pudo percibir la profunda tristeza en las palabras de esa chica y sintió una opresión en el pecho; era como si se viera reflejada en ella, como si alguien pudiera comprender lo que sentía…

"Me llamo Serena Tsukino…"

"Lo sé…" Fue lo único que dijo en ese instante y Serena pensó nuevamente que la conversación quedaría hasta ahí, pero…

"Lita… Lita Kino"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Señoritas, es hora de regresar"

Era algo a lo que tenían que acostumbrarse estando ahí, ya que no tenían la completa libertad para quedarse fuera hasta tarde y el personal cumplía su labor muy bien, por lo que siguiendo a esa enfermera, volvieron a entrar a la clínica.

Se despidieron y acordaron verse al día siguiente en la terapia. Serena entró a su habitación y se tiró a la cama. Estuvo un buen rato así, recordando el momento antes, cuando conversaba con esa chica. Hablaron de todo y nada, no hubo un tema específico, sólo se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades, aunque estaba segura de que había una razón: ninguna quería entrar en detalles sobre su vida.

Casi se dormía, cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta.

Se demoró un poco en abrir, ya que estaba media dormida, pero al hacerlo, se despertó totalmente y se sintió sorprendida y nerviosa por la visita que tenía enfrente.

"Disculpa si ya estabas durmiendo, sólo quería saber cómo estabas"

"Bueno, no, no estaba durmiendo… estoy bien, gracias" No sabía cómo reaccionar, era difícil asimilar que alguien se interesara en su bienestar.

"Que bueno. Me imagino que mañana irás a la terapia"

"Sí…"

"Pues ahí te espero, que descanses"

Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Desde el día en que lo conoció pudo percibir la sinceridad y la seguridad en él, sin duda era un buen profesional que quería ayudarla a salir del hoyo en el que estaba. Al principio lo rechazó una y otra vez al negarse a ir a la clínica, pero él no tardó mucho en convencerla. Después recordó ese día, cuando había intentado quitarse la vida. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, aunque hubiera sido un descanso para ella, él se encargó de evitar ese 'descanso' y le insistió en que debía enfrentar sus problemas.

"_Es tan seguro de sí mismo… ha sido el único que se ha preocupado por mí…"_

Se sintió extrañamente bien al pensar en él…

"_Soy una tonta, él es médico y es obvio que se interese en sus pacientes…"_

Pensando así, se metió en la cama dispuesta a descansar… como él le dijo…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras regresaba a su departamento, hacía un recuento de lo vivido ese día en la clínica. Era un hombre que amaba lo que hacía y su única razón de vivir era ayudar a esas personas a recuperarse y que volvieran a ser los mismos. Sabía que en algunos casos era imposible la recuperación, pero fuera el caso que fuera, ponía lo mejor de sí para ayudar. Eran situaciones difíciles, en los que las causas de su condición eran diversas y muchas veces implicaba profundos dramas personales y familiares. Fue así que cierta paciente se le vino a la mente. Se recordó así mismo, hace unos instantes, dudando en tocar a la puerta de ella, pero después de decidirse, lo hizo. Casi se devuelve al ver que no abría, pero sonrió cuando al fin la vio. Al principio parecía media dormida, pero después la vio reaccionar rápidamente. Le agradó que estuviera dispuesta a asistir nuevamente a la terapia de grupo y que se encontrara con mejor ánimo.

"_Sé que podré ayudarte…"_

Su rostro mostraba determinación, pero repentinamente frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en esa chica… aunque… después de todo, él era un doctor preocupado por cada uno de sus pacientes… sí, eso _tenía_ que ser, ya que era un profesional y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final.

Pensando así, estacionó su auto y se dirigió a su departamento con el único fin de descansar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Les doy las gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, aún cuando quizás no era lo que esperaban.

**Del fic:** Sé que este capítulo estuvo muy corto (aunque igual sirvió para incluir nuevos personajes), pero pronto quedará compensado, a medida que avance la historia.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias a:

**Sayurita**

**ANGELA** **ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV**

**vicky kou **

**Raye-chan. **

Ahh! y también gracias (bastante atrasado) a **TaNiTaLoVe**, ya que envió un review en el capítulo 1, pero al parecer cuando lo mandaba, yo estaba subiendo el segundo capítulo y por eso no pude verlo antes.

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?

**Danyseren**


	4. Llegar a tu corazón

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el cuarto cap…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**LLEGAR A TU CORAZÓN" **

Ese día había amanecido más triste que de costumbre y todos pudieron darse cuenta, incluso él… Asistió a la terapia grupal, pero se retiró antes, diciendo que no se sentía bien y era la verdad, ese día no estaba para hablar y menos sobre su vida. Caminó hacia su pieza, pero a último momento se arrepintió y salió con dirección hacia el sendero por el que había caminado hacia un par de días. Observó, igual que la vez anterior, los hermosos pétalos de la flor del cerezo siendo arrastrados por el viento, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que no pudo conseguir paz.

Se sentó en la misma banca donde había hablado por primera vez con Lita y se sumió en sus pensamientos…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Desde que la había visto salir, se sintió sumamente intranquilo, ya que no la vio bien. Hubiera salido detrás de ella para saber qué le ocurría, pero su deber estaba primero y no podía dejar a sus pacientes a mitad de la terapia.

La notó triste desde el comienzo… era increíble cómo ella podía reflejar tal tristeza a través de su rostro…

"_Sus ojos lucían tan apagados… qué será lo que tienes…"_

"Doctor…"

"Doctor…"

"¡Doctor!"

Miró sorprendido a la enfermera parada frente a él y a las personas que abandonaban la sala.

"Di por terminada la sesión, ya que lo noté muy distraído… ¿se siente bien?"

"Ssí, yo… lo siento, creo que necesito despejarme un poco"

Se levantó rápidamente y salió. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, ya que había descuidado su trabajo por estar pensando en esa chica… una vez más…

"_Esto no puede volver a ocurrir… soy un profesional y no puedo dejar que mis emociones influyan en esto…" _

Así pensaba, pero la verdad es que no se notaba muy convencido…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ese día hubiera sido uno de los más felices, pero sin ellos era ilógico pensar en la felicidad. Era una fecha especial, ya que justo ese día, hubiera estado de cumpleaños su querido hermanito…

"_Cómo te extraño, Sammy…"_

No pudo evitar las lágrimas, ya que el peso de la culpa seguía muy fuerte y los recuerdos no se iban… Su mente voló cinco años antes, cuando Sammy y sus padres aún estaban con ella. Recordó un día en especial… el cumpleaños de su hermano. Sería una celebración en familia, solos los cuatro. Mamá Ikuko había preparado una deliciosa torta y su papá tomaba fotografías…

"_Ese fue el único día en que no peleé con ellos…"_

Era cierto. Los días anteriores a ese había tenido fuertes discusiones con sus padres, pero cuando se trataba de Sammy, era capaz de hacer a un lado todas las diferencias y compartir como si nada pasara.

"_Ya no quiero verte pelear con mis papás, Serena…"_ Así le había dicho su hermano una vez que estuvieron solos la noche del cumpleaños.

"_Es que ellos no me entienden, Sammy… si tan solo comprendieran que ya soy mayor y…"_

"_Aún eres menor de edad, hermana"_

"_Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, pero pronto dejaré de serlo"_ Le había dicho ella con un gesto gracioso, pero no fue respondido igual…

"_Hermana… yo sólo quiero verlos contentos a todos, a ti, a papá y a mamá… ella sufre, Serena… yo la miro después de que discuten y aunque piense que nadie se da cuenta, la veo cuando se va al baño a llorar…"_

Su hermano lucía muy triste; ella nunca esperó que le dijera todo eso, la había conmovido y fue tanto así, que después de ese día no hubo ni una sola discusión en la casa. La paz se hizo sentir en el hogar de los Tsukino, pero no fue por mucho tiempo… Luego de pasar un fin de semana fuera de casa, ella llegó totalmente diferente e incluso, peor que antes y siguió así, hasta el día del accidente…

"_Por qué no te hice caso, hermanito… perdóname…"_

El llanto no se hizo esperar… estaba demasiado triste y aunque antes hubiera preferido hacerse la dura y detener las lágrimas, ahora le era imposible…sabía que algo estaba cambiando en su interior, pero aún así, la tristeza y la culpa eran las mismas y era un peso demasiado grande…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fue ahí que él la vio. Parecía tan frágil y sola… de pronto e inexplicablemente, sintió unos enormes deseos de ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla… nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna de sus pacientes, pero, ante todo, tenía que mantener el control y la compostura.

Se acercó lentamente, pero ella pareció no sentirlo, ya que seguía llorando con las manos tapando su rostro. Llegó a su lado y aunque luchaba internamente por no abrazarla, logró controlarse y sólo apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Serena se sorprendió al verlo, ya que no lo había sentido llegar. No quería que la vieran en ese estado, aún cuando sabía que él ya la había visto en una situación peor.

"No… me di cuenta… ¿qué hace aquí?" Su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y él adivinó que los nervios de Serena nuevamente le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

"Te vi salir muy mal de la terapia… te busqué en la habitación, pero no estabas, así que me preocupé y salí a buscarte…"

No sabía por qué había hablado tanto, sólo hubiera bastado con decirle que salió a buscarla, pero no, no pudo evitar dejar en evidencia que se había preocupado mucho por ella.

"Yo… siento haber salido así… es que no me siento bien…"

Seiya se sentó a su lado y ella sintió cómo la miraba… eran unos ojos tan cálidos…

"Y… ¿no quieres contarme por qué te sientes mal?" Ella sólo agacho la cabeza.

"Es que yo…" No quería hablar de eso, le hacía daño, pero al volverse a verlo, nuevamente vio sus ojos y sintió que su coraza interna se rompía…

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…"

Bastaron esas palabras para que Serena se lanzara llorando hacia sus brazos, dejándolo prácticamente paralizado. No sabía cómo reaccionar… abrazarla o no abrazarla… pero el sentimiento fue más fuerte y pronto Serena sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodearon con cariño y protección.

"Tranquila, todo estará bien… a veces es bueno llorar para sacar toda esa tristeza que llevamos por dentro y que nos hace daño…"

Serena siguió llorando por un rato y él no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, sólo se dedicó a acogerla entre sus brazos, mientras ella se desahogaba. Después de varios minutos, ella comenzó a tomar conciencia de cómo, dónde y con quién estaba, así que se obligó a parar el llanto y lentamente deshizo el abrazo…

"Lo siento… no debí…"

Seiya se dio cuenta de que ella se había cohibido y que quizás se sentía avergonzada por haber reaccionado así. Le pareció tan tierna…

"_¿Tierna? pero en qué estoy pensando…"_

Serena había bajado la mirada y al ver que él no decía nada, se levantó de la banca, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Perdóneme, no debí reaccionar así… será mejor que regrese…"

Él la miró extrañado, no entendió su reacción, pero él no había venido hasta ahí por nada, así que la alcanzó, sorprendiéndola.

"No… no te preocupes, era normal que reaccionaras de esa forma… ahora me gustaría que volviéramos a sentarnos y que me contaras lo que te sucede"

Sólo él podía demostrar tal interés en ella y sólo en él sentía que podía confiar, por lo que ambos volvieron a sentarse, mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella supo que esperaba respuestas.

"Yo…" La verdad no sabía cómo empezar, le dolía hablar de eso y sentía que no era capaz.

"Sé que te cuesta, pero empieza por el principio"

Ella dejó de mirarlo, para fijar sus ojos hacia el frente, viendo hacia cualquier parte.

"Hoy… es el cumpleaños de mi hermano…"

Vio cómo Serena agachó la cabeza. No supo qué decirle, ya que si bien, durante las terapias en grupo había hablado de que estaba sola, nunca había profundizado más en el asunto y él siempre respetaba la decisión de sus pacientes de callar algunos temas.

"Bueno, sé que quizás lo extrañes estando aquí, pero cuando salgas…"

"Él está muerto".

Se maldijo asimismo por el comentario que hizo, así que intentó arreglar su error.

"Lo siento, no sabía"

"No se preocupe, en realidad no me gusta hablar de esto y por eso no he dicho nada durante la terapia, aunque…"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando hablo con usted siento que…" titubeó un poco "…que puedo hablar de lo que sea…" Agachó de nuevo la cabeza, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

"Gracias por confiar en mí" Le dijo, mientras le sonreía con esa sonrisa que sólo Seiya Kou puede ofrecer.

"_Pero qué estoy haciendo…"_

En un segundo, él retiró la mano, pero al ver que ella podía asustarse e irse, decidió seguir mirándola, sólo que esta vez, más serio.

"Así que… tu hermano murió ¿hace cuánto tiempo?"

"Cinco años. Sé que es bastante tiempo, pero para mí es como si hubiera muerto tan sólo ayer… lo extraño mucho…" Serena trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

"Te entiendo, a veces, aunque el tiempo pase, seguimos viviendo ese día como si fuera hoy…" Le extrañó el tono tan triste que él usó, pero prefirió no preguntar nada.

"Ahora ya sabe por qué estoy así…"

"Pero eso no es todo ¿no es así?" Ella lo miró extrañada ¿cómo alguien podía conocerla tan bien?

"Bueno… no, no es todo, aunque prefiero no hablar de eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… me hace mal, no quiero"

"¿Y por qué te hace mal?"

Serena lo vio con molestia ¿acaso él se burlaba de ella, le había dicho que ese día era el cumpleaños de su hermano muerto y que no le gustaba hablar del tema ¿y aún así quería saber más?

"Porque sí, ahora, creo que mejor me voy" Se paró, pero fue detenida al instante.

"¿No dijiste que podrías hablar conmigo de lo que fuera?"

"_Rayos, ella había dicho eso, pero no imaginó que él se pondría tan preguntón…"_

"Sí, sé que dije eso, pero… es que usted no entendería…"

"Yo puedo entender más cosas de las que te imaginas… sólo empieza por el principio"

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio que él notó y volvió a sentarse, sabiendo que no podría irse hasta que el doctor no lo supiera 'todo'.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, pero ella comenzó a hablar…diría sólo lo justo y necesario, no tenía por qué extenderse.

"Extraño a mi familia… todos murieron"

Seiya la miró con sorpresa; ella hablaba con ¿rabia?

"Perdí mi casa y creo que también mi empleo… con esto de estar 'aquí'…"

Era la primera vez, en días, que Serena no se mostraba tan fría, cosa que lo sorprendía. Sintió que esta era su oportunidad para indagar más.

"Así que es por tu familia… en verdad lo siento, sé lo duro que es perder a personas tan queridas…" Esperó a ver su reacción, pero ella seguía en su postura 'fría'.

"No me compadezca, no lo necesito… si supiera cómo ocurrieron las cosas, no dudaría en odiarme…" Su rostro mostraba dureza, pero él adivinó que estaba triste.

"Y… ¿qué fue eso que ocurrió y que según tú me haría odiarte?"

Dudó un momento. Si respondía, sabía que no tendría más salida que terminar por contarlo 'todo', pero a la vez tenía la pequeñísima esperanza de que si hablaba, quizás él la entendería, así que se decidió.

"Yo… yo fui la culpable de la muerte de mi familia" Su mano estaba empuñada con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas casi le hacían daño.

"Qué fue lo que pasó…" Sabía que a ella le costaba hablar de eso, pero tenía que intentarlo, ya que este era un paso importante para poder ayudarla.

"Fui muy… mala… sí, creo que eso es, fui una mala hija y una mala hermana… hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, pero sé que eso no sirve de nada, ya que ellos seguirán muertos…"

"Creo que todos nos arrepentimos alguna vez por algo que hemos hecho, pero lo importante es saber perdonarse…"

"No es mi caso" Él pareció no entender, así que ella se lo aclaró "No es mi caso, porque yo no tengo perdón"

"Claro que sí, es más, estoy seguro de que lo que hiciste no es tan terrible como piensas…"

"Yo los maté…"

Silencio.

No supo qué contestar. ¿Acaso ella en verdad había matado a sus padres?... no, no podía ser, ella no era una asesina, entonces ¿por qué dijo eso?... quizás….

"Dime algo ¿cómo murieron?"

"Ellos…" Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a temblar "…creo que… chocaron con un camión y… "

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero no hubo llanto, sólo lágrimas.

Seiya suspiró, aliviado.

"Entonces fue un accidente"

"¡Claro que no!... ¡Ellos murieron por mi culpa!..." Se levantó bruscamente. No quiso mirarlo, así que le dio la espalda "… Ellos salieron a buscarme… yo me había escapado de casa… se preocuparon por mí, aún cuando los insulté y me fui sin su permiso… ni siquiera estuve ahí cuando la policía llegó… todos lo sabían y yo… y yo… ¡maldita sea!... ¡yo fui la última en enterarme, porque ni siquiera me había interesado en volver!..."

Ahora entendía en gran parte el motivo de su depresión. Guardó silencio, buscando las mejores palabras, pero sabía que en ese momento no tendrían ningún efecto, ella ya estaba demasiado alterada.

Ahora sí lloraba con más fuerza, mientras sentía otra vez esa angustia y unas ganas terribles de tomar esas pastillas…

"Necesito…una sola, una sola…" No esperó respuesta y se marchó corriendo hacia la clínica, en un afán de encontrar algo que pudiera tranquilizarla.

"_Maldición"_

Serena corría rápido. Era la segunda vez que la seguía de esta manera, pero esta vez sería diferente, no permitiría que llegara a los extremos de la ocasión anterior, tenía que alcanzarla y así lo hizo…

"¡Te tengo!"

"¡Suélteme!"

"No, no voy a permitir que te hagas daño… sé que tú eres capaz, sé que puedes controlarte sin necesidad de esas píldoras ¡vamos!"

Serena luchaba por soltarse, pero Seiya la tenía fuertemente atrapada. Ella temblaba y lloraba, pero él no la soltó. Algunas personas ya comenzaban a agruparse, al sentir la pelea, pero después se dispersaron, al ver que el doctor ya tenía controlada la situación.

De pronto, la lucha se hizo menos intensa y ambos fueron cayendo de rodillas al piso. Ella lloraba, pero ya no con ese llanto histérico, si no con tristeza, tristeza por ella, por su familia, por todo…

"Sabía que eras capaz… sólo debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, pero sobre todo, Serena, debes ser capaz de perdonarte…"

Ella seguía llorando, mientras él la sostenía aún entre sus brazos, pero ahora no le importó que ella fuera la paciente y él el doctor, ya que le había abierto su corazón de tal forma que incluso a ella misma le sorprendía…. Y le agradaba…

Él, a su vez, sentía como si volviera a vivir en parte su propia historia, llena de un dolor que sólo el tiempo podía ir aliviando. La entendía muy bien y por eso se sentía con el deber de ayudarla y protegerla, de brindarle esa seguridad que todos perdemos una vez que nos sentimos culpables por algo que sólo el destino hizo parecer como nuestra responsabilidad.

En realidad a él tampoco le importó que él fuera el doctor y ella la paciente, ya que al fin se estaban entendiendo, al fin había logrado 'llegar a su corazón', aún cuando eso implicara que también su corazón se viera involucrado…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Aquí estoy nuevamente reportándome. **Muchas gracias** a todas las que escribieron un review, ya que en verdad me animan demasiado con sus palabras.

¡Ahh! También quería contarles que quizás no pueda actualizar con tanta frecuencia, ya que empezaré a trabajar y eso me demandará bastante tiempo. Espero que aún así, continúen leyendo esta historia.

**Del fic:** Creo que este capítulo era necesario para que, al fin, se fueran disolviendo esas barreras entre el doctor y su paciente… ojalá que haya logrado mostrar eso a través de estas líneas.

Ahora, responderé los **Reviews:** (la otra vez no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo)

**vicky kou: **Gracias por tus lindas y animosas palabras. Ojalá que los capítulos siguientes te sigan gustando (en la mayoría, o mejor dicho, en todos aparecerá Seiya). Eso sí, demorarán un poquito más. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**ANGELA** **ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV: **No, no digas eso, ya que tu review significa mucho para mí ¡en serio! me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Respecto a tu pregunta, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá la identidad, pero, por el momento, te puedo decir que no es quien dices (ya verás mi locura).

**Marisa Makou: **Gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar un review. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. Trataré de ir cambiando el summary según el capítulo que suba (aunque en este no cumplí, pero igual creo que tiene relación). ¡Gracias otra vez!

**Pandora no Rea: **Es cierto, ella trató de suicidarse, pero creo que al ir avanzando la historia irá evolucionando, aunque, todo puede pasar, así que no me atrevo a decir si lo intentará de nuevo o no. ¡A mi también me encanta Seiya! Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Pienso igual que tú, creo que una corrección a tiempo puede evitar todos los problemas a futuro. Gracias por tu review ¡ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Raye-chan: **Gracias por tu opinión, en serio, te lo agradezco. ¡Significa mucho para mí! Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado y ya en los que vienen se verá qué es lo que pasa con los sentimientos de ambos. ¡Otra vez gracias!

Me gustaría que opinaran sobre este capítulo.

**Danyseren**


	5. Problemas

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el quinto cap…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**PROBLEMAS"**

"Seiya…"

Sonreía mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Ya había dejado de ser el distante doctor Kou, ahora era un cercano Seiya. Él le había permitido llamarlo así y eso significó mucho para ella.

Sintió tres toques en la puerta de su pieza y supo que 'él' la buscaba. Sería una hora sólo para ellos. Seiya decidió que lo mejor para su recuperación, aparte de las terapias grupales, sería conversar, ya que a medida que lo hiciera, iría sacando todas esas emociones y sentimientos que había reprimido por tantos años. Se levantó de la cama, con una sonrisa que salía en forma espontánea cuando se trataba de él y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Esa mañana se había esforzado un poco más en su apariencia y aunque el espejo de la pieza era pequeño, logró ver su reflejo y sonreír complacida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hacía un poco de frío, pero no importaba, al menos no para ellos. Seiya se sentía satisfecho al sentir que Serena dejaba esa postura fría y distante, dejando ver a la verdadera Serena, aquella que se sentía muy sola y que necesitaba de mucho cariño. Se dedicó a observarla y descubrió varias cosas de ella, como por ejemplo, que cuando hablaba de un tema interesante, solía levantar una ceja y fruncir levemente la nariz… le pareció gracioso…

"… y a veces suele suceder, pero no se le da el valor que… ¿qué es lo divertido?" Ella se percató de que él no hablaba, en cambio¿se reía de ella?

"Oh… no, nada, es sólo que pones una cara muy graciosa cuando hablas de temas serios, sólo eso"

"Ah"

"¿Acaso te molestaste?"

"No"

"Pues a mí me parece que sí" Seiya sonreía y Serena sentía que sólo jugaba con ella.

"No, no me molesté, lo que pasa es que cuando hablo, me gusta que me pongan atención" Dijo esto remarcando cada palabra.

Entonces sí se había molestado. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto…

"Bueno, entonces debo recompensarte por no ponerte la suficiente atención" Era claro que sólo jugaba con ella. "Te dejaré hacerme una pregunta, la que sea, así cuando te responda, tú podrás desquitarte y dejarme hablando solo si quieres"

Serena lo vio perpleja. No sabía cómo, pero él siempre lograba que ella le hiciera caso, aún cuando lo que acababa de decir fuera, según ella, una estupidez. Pensó unos instantes. Si le iba a hacer caso, tenía que ser una muy buena pregunta, algo que lo mantuviera ocupado hablando. De pronto, recordó algo que había visto hace dos días en el escritorio de su oficina…

"Bien, aquí va mi pregunta…"

"Dispara" Él sonreía.

"¿Quién es la chica que aparece contigo en la fotografía de tu oficina?"

Serena notó cómo el chico cambió su rostro alegre por uno serio y melancólico. Al parecer no le había gustado su pregunta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Disculpe, busco a Serena Tsukino"

"No, ella ya no vive aquí"

"Pero… esta es su dirección, es la casa de los Tsukino…"

"Era, ya que ahora yo he comprado la casa" Antes que la chica reclamara, agregó "Creo que esa familia murió en un accidente" Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer empezó a cerrar la puerta, sin escuchar las protestas de la joven.

'_No puede ser, ellos están muertos… Serena…'_

Intentó hablar con algunos vecinos, pero fue inútil, todos reaccionaban mal cuando les preguntaba por los Tsukino, en especial cuando mencionaba a Serena. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se había ido hace varios años, con la firme esperanza de que al volver, buscaría a la que había sido su mejor amiga, pero ahora que estaba de regreso, recibió como un balde de agua fría la noticia de que los Tsukino estaban muertos y lo peor de todo, era que nadie le confirmaba si Serena también lo estaba. Desanimada, decidió irse su hotel, pero no podía darse por vencida, alguien tendría que decirle lo que había ocurrido, alguien debía saber, pero quién… Caminó hacia su auto, tratando de recordar entre las personas que conocían a Serena, hasta quecierta chica se le vino a la memoria…

'_Sí, ella tiene que saber, después de todo, son familia'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Le había dicho 'dispara'?... inconscientemente ella le había pegado un doloroso tiro.

"Seiya…" Lo llamó preocupada. Él se había quedado en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que pareció reaccionar.

"La chica de la fotografía…" Suspiró "…es mi hermana"

"Es una chica muy linda, debes quererla mucho" Le sonrió, pero él estaba ausente.

"Sí… la quise mucho"

'_¿La quise?'_

Seiya pareció entender su duda, así que se lo aclaró.

"Ella está muerta. Esa fotografía la tomamos un año antes de su muerte"

Lo miró con dolor. Estaba realmente arrepentida de haber hecho esa pregunta, ya que ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido.

"Perdóname, no quería que te sintieras mal"

"No te preocupes, yo…creo que ya lo superé"

"Entonces… creo que mejor hablamos de otro tema¿qué te parece si te hago otra pregunta?...a ver…"

"No hace falta. Además, es bueno afrontar los problemas, Serena"

"Pero..."

"En serio, quiero contarte sobre ella"

Serena lo vio con cariño, aún cuando significara remover un pasado que quizás fue doloroso, él se preocupaba en enseñarle a enfrentar sus temores.

"Hotaru, era una chica increíble…"

Seiya abrió su corazón y comenzó a contarle parte de la vida que había vivido con su hermana. Recordaba con alegría y a la vez con tristeza…era una mezcla de sentimientos que él quería compartirle… Serena no lo sabía, pero él nunca se había atrevido a hablar de este tema tan libremente con alguien.

'_Tal parece que esto será una terapia para ambos…'_

"¿Cómo murió?" Serena hizo esa pregunta con temor, no quería ponerlo más triste.

"Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Al empezar mis estudios, me fui de casa, así que cada vez nos veíamos menos. Mis padres no querían preocuparme, así que siempre me decían que todo estaba bien, pero no era así…" Hizo una pausa y continuó "…al tiempo después, me enteré que Hotaru tenía unas pésimas amistades y que salía con un chico mucho mayor que ella. Tenía problemas tanto en casa como en la escuela, ya nadie sabía qué hacer con ella. Todo pasó tan rápido, que si yo hubiera intentado hacer algo, de todas maneras hubiera sido demasiado tarde…"

"No entiendo…"

"Hotaru había empezado a comportarse de una forma muy extraña. Ni mis padres ni los profesores se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, hasta que sucedió el accidente…" Respiró profundo y siguió "Ella y su novio chocaron en la moto. Él murió y mi hermana quedó muy grave… los médicos dijeron que era posible que no se salvara, además que…"

"¿Qué?" Serena sintió que lo que el chico iba a decir era lo más triste, ya que se puso tenso y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

"…que… estaba completamente drogada y que si no moría por el accidente, probablemente moriría por una sobredosis… y así fue"

Se sorprendió mucho. Él, un doctor dedicado especialmente a ayudar a personas con problemas de drogadicción, había perdido a su hermana justamente por la misma causa… ahí fue cuando entendió todo: su pasión por ayudar a esas personas, su amor por la profesión, su dedicación en cada terapia grupal, su interés en ayudarla… sus palabras duras en el hospital, cuando ella, tontamente, se había accidentado y le había hecho revivir los eventos del pasado…

"En verdad… lo siento" Trató de alcanzar su mano para brindarle apoyo, pero él se levantó, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Ahora te das cuenta de por qué trato de ayudar a mis pacientes?... En cada uno veo a mi hermana, en cada uno veo a mi pequeña Hotaru, a la niña que dejé de prestarle atención, que con los años se volvió prácticamente una desconocida para mí y a la cual no pude ayudar a tiempo…"

"Pero no fue tu culpa, además, haces una labor ejemplar dirigiendo esta clínica…" Para eso, Serena también se había levantado.

"Por varios años me he cuestionado sobre mi culpabilidad en todo eso y la respuesta siempre es la misma… así que debo compensarlo, cada paciente es MI responsabilidad, cada recaída de ellos es MI responsabilidad, incluso tú eres MI responsabilidad…"

"Pero, no es justo que cargues con ese peso, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, además... no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien" Le habían afectado sus palabras, ya quesiempre pensó que el interés que Seiya demostraba por ella era genuino y no por una obligación o culpas qué pagar.

"¿Qué estás bien?... el otro día prácticamente corriste a tomar tranquilizantes ¿y dices que estás bien?... Pues yo creo que deberías empezar a hacerte responsable de tus actos y de tu enfermedad, si no quieres terminar como mi hermana…" Seiya volteó para verla y se sintió un miserable. En su afán por descubrir su corazón, había perdido tontamente el control, haciéndola llorar.

"Yo…"

"Quizás tengas razón… YO seré la única responsable por mí misma, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte…" Sus palabras iban cargadas de resentimiento y él lo percibió, pero no le dijo nada, ni salió tras de ella cuando se fue caminando hacia la clínica.

_'Soy un completo idiota...'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Serena, al fin te encuentro"

"Qué pasa Lita"

"Alguien te busca en la sala de terapias… ¿qué te pasa?" La morena ocupó su singular forma de dirigirse a la gente… rudeza y descuido, aún cuando quisiera demostrar preocupación.

"Nada… después te veo"

Lita se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Al abrir la puerta sintió una sensación extraña, era una mezcla de nerviosismo y temor por lo que encontraría del otro lado, ya que, había que ser sinceros¿quién a estas alturas podría demostrar una pizca de interés en ella?

Cruzó la puerta y fue cuando la vio. Aún con el molesto reflejo del sol pegándole de lleno y varios años de distanciamiento, pudo reconocer a su 'visita'. Presintió que lo que venía no sería del todo placentero, así que se preocupó en cerrar la puerta.

"Hola, primita¿qué tal tus vacaciones? Déjame decirte que este lugar es precioso y ¡es perfecto para ti!"

"Cómo supiste dónde estaba"

"Ay, Serena, 'todos' saben dónde te encuentras, es más, a cualquiera que pregunta por ti, no muchos, por supuesto, le dicen que estás internada por drogadicta"

En esos momentos no estaba para peleas. Acababa de tener una 'discusión' (si se podía llamar así) que la había dejado muy vulnerable, tanto, que al escuchar que todos sabían que estaba en esa clínica, se sintió avergonzada y en desventaja frente a su prima.

"¿Quieres saber por qué vine?" Su ironía no podía ser signo de nada bueno.

"Setsuna, por favor…" Era prácticamente un ruego para que la dejara en paz de una vez.

"Iré directo al grano. Vengo a informarte que has perdido tu casa definitivamente" Se detuvo para examinar la reacción de la rubia y sonrió cuando vio que le había afectado "El banco la remató y qué crees… ¡ya tiene un nuevo dueño!"

"Eres muy cruel… ¿sólo viniste a decirme eso, porque si es así, vete"

"En realidad sí, sólo vine a decirte eso, así que me voy" Caminó hacia la puerta, dando un ligero golpe en el hombro de Serena, pero no había terminado… "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, prima, y créeme que lo digo en serio, ya que ahora sé que nunca saldrás de aquí…"

Serena no se preocupó en mirar su partida. Lo único que quería en ese instante era irse, estar lejos… pero de ella misma, aunque ¿habría alguien que le explicara cómo hacerlo, porque se sentía destruida y humillada y no sabía qué le había dolido más, si la venenosa visita de su prima, o la explosiva 'sinceridad' de su doctor… Su corazón se inclinó por la segunda opción…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Pensé que iba a demorar mucho más en actualizar, pero se dio la oportunidad y ¡aquí está! (que conste que intenté subir este cap ayer Domingo, pero la cuenta en Fanfiction estaba como muerta...) Le doy **gracias** a las que siguen esta historia, en serio…

**Del fic:** Como ven, al fin se supo quién era la prima de Serena. Quizás alguna dirá ¿Setsuna?... tenía otras opciones, pero después me decidí por la morena, ya que me pareció novedoso, al igual que colocar a Hotaru como hermana de Seiya. De la relación Serena y Seiya, puedo decirles que después de una pelea lo mejor es la reconciliación, aunque aparecerán nuevos personajes que llegarán a complicar un poco más las cosas…

**Reviews:**

**Marisa Makou: **Bueno, aquí esta la actualización, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, aunque a mi parecer, creo que no fue tanto tiempo. Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad las agradezco mucho y sobre todo, gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero tu opinión.

**ANGELA** **ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV:** ¡Hola! Sé que la relación va un poco lenta, pero ya se está afianzando, además, creo que desde el próximo capítulo, las cosas irán tomando el rumbo que deben tomar. Creo que en un review anterior, me decías que querías saber de la prima de Serena ¿qué te pareció mi loca idea?

**Raye-chan: **Que bueno que te guste ese acercamiento, ya que habrá más de ello. Gracias por tus palabras y por tu review ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo¡Espero tu opinión!

¡Sus Reviews serán bienvenidos!

**Danyseren**


	6. Vínculos

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el cap 6…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"**VÍNCULOS"**

Lanzó las llaves sobre la mesa y se tiró en el sillón. Necesitaba pensar… Sabía que había sido muy injusto con ella, ya que no se merecía ese trato, él sólo se había dejado llevar por las emociones y la tristeza que aún estaba latente en él.

Definitivamente tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía permitir que su relación se estropeara…

'_¿Relación?'_

Sonrió levemente. Lo que había surgido entre ellos no tenía nombre, pero esa palabra no sonaba tan mal… sin duda, la anterior preocupación 'doctor-paciente' estaba perdiendo su efecto.

Se levantó, dispuesto a irse a la cama, cuando algo en una esquina llamó su atención. Era una pequeña cajita prácticamente olvidada, ya que estaba cubierta de polvo. Se acercó y la tomó, mirándola fijamente. No entendía cómo podía seguir conservándola, aunque después de todo, tenía lindos recuerdos…

'_Quizás fui yo quien no te supo comprender…'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se sentó en la banca de un parque. Se sentía cansada y molesta, ya que no había conseguido saber la verdad respecto de su amiga. Recordó con fastidio la última conversación que tuvo, supuestamente con una familiar de Serena, pero en realidad más parecía su enemiga.

'_No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no me acuerdo de ninguna amiga de Serena'_

'_Pero si soy yo, Amy Mizuno, fui muy amiga de Serena cuando estábamos en secundaria y…'_

'_La verdad, no sé quien eres. Lo único que te puedo decir es que viniste en mal momento, ya que desde que los Tsukino murieron, nadie sabe nada de Serena'_

'_¡Eso quiere decir que ella está viva¿verdad?'_

'_Yo no dije eso, pero cree lo que quieras, aunque lo más probable es que la loca de mi prima ya esté acompañando a sus padres en el otro mundo, ya que la pobre estaba muy mal…'_

'_¿A qué te refieres, por favor ¡dímelo!'_

'_Yo no sé nada sobre ella, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer' _

Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Sin duda, Setsuna seguía siendo una mal educada, aunque no entendía esa aversión que sentía por su prima. Desde que era amiga de Serena podía recordar los desplantes que la morena le hacía a ésta, pero ahora, ya era el colmo.

"Muy bien, si nadie quiere darme información de Serena, tendré que buscarla por mis medios y aunque me tarde un año entero, la voy a encontrar"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado dos días desde que se habían peleado, días en que ella lo había evitado lo más posible. Incluso, durante las terapias, en las que se reunían dos veces por día, había evadido hasta sus miradas. Su ánimo nuevamente se había reducido y comenzaba a sentir otra vez esa sensación de ansiedad, pero trataba de controlarse, ya que le había dicho que ahora ella sería la responsable de sí misma.

Lita intentó interrogarla, pero no tuvo resultados. Serena estaba ausente y respondía prácticamente con monosílabos, así que prefirió no seguir insistiendo, después de todo, cada uno es libre de tener sus 'secretos' y esto lo pensaba con bases, ya que ella no era ciega y podía ver cómo el doctor Kou miraba a la rubia como tonto cada vez que la veía y también los había visto hace unos días cuando se reunieron en el jardín de la clínica.

Serena estaba a punto de salir de la sala (iba de las primeras), cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Supo de inmediato quién era.

"Qué quiere, doctor"

"¿Tan pronto dejé de ser Seiya?"

"Creo que así es mejor, además, usted tiene varias 'responsabilidades' y no quisiera ser un estorbo… ahora, si me suelta…"

"Vamos"

"¡Hey!"

A Seiya no le importó ser observado por varios de sus pacientes (entre ellos, Lita) y por una que otra enfermera, cuando tomó a Serena y la obligó a ir con él a… sólo él lo sabía.

"¿Quién se cree, usted¡si piensa que por ser mi doctor voy a permitir que pase por encima de mí, está muy equivocado!" Estaba furiosa, él ni siquiera le respondía y la llevaba prácticamente a la fuerza, a quién sabe dónde.

Llegaron frente a una puerta desconocida para ella. Con lo enojada que estaba, tratando de soltarse, ni se había dado cuenta por dónde habían caminado. Él la hizo pasar.

"Ahora me va a explicar por qué me trajo así"

"Este es mi refugio"

"¿Eh?" Lo miró confundida¿de qué hablaba?

"Cada vez que tengo problemas o me siento agobiado vengo aquí. Este lugar me llena de tranquilidad…" Serena lo vio sentarse y estirarse en el amplio sofá. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es lindo…" Observó el lugar con cuidado. Era una habitación muy cálida y agradable. Tenía un estante lleno de libros empastados, el piso alfombrado, una ventana que dejaba entrar sólo la luz necesaria y el sofá de cuero negro en el que estaba Seiya y…

"… ¡Hey ¡no me distraigas, ahora me vas a decir por qué me trajiste así"

Seiya se levantó y fue hacia ella. Serena se sintió extrañamente nerviosa, ya que no había reparado en que estaban completamente solos y que el lugar era muy diferente del jardín de la clínica donde solían verse.

"Qué bien, ya conseguí que me volvieras a tutear"

"¿Qué?" Estaba desconcertada. Sí, esa era la palabra. "No entiendo nada…"

"¿Sabes? Me sentí mal cuando me trataste de usted. Pensé que ya había más confianza entre nosotros…"

"Yo también lo pensaba así… pero me equivoqué" Seiya la miró sin entender "¿Por qué hace esto?" Él seguía sin comprender. "¿Por qué me trata diferente, por qué se acerca a mí diciendo que le interesa mucho ayudarme si la verdad es que sólo lo hace por cumplir y no sentirse tan culpable?"

"Ya entiendo… y quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije desde un principio, es cierto" Serena se entristeció, ya que asumió que él se refería a que ella no era más que una de sus responsabilidades.

"Será mejor que me vaya…" Se dio la media vuelta, pero él se interpuso.

"Mi interés por ti no tiene nada que ver con lo de mi hermana. Eso es pasado y si bien, ha tenido mucha influencia en mi trabajo, lo tuyo es diferente… tienes que creerme, Serena, cuando te dije que confiaras en mí, cuando te dije que podría ayudarte… todo eso es cierto…" Esperó su respuesta, pero no hubo. La miró a los ojos, pero ella los desviaba.

"Perdóname, por favor… no debí tratarte como lo hice, lo único que querías era ayudarme y yo actué como un tonto, no supe apreciar lo que hacías por mí…" Agachó la cabeza y al no obtener respuesta, se hizo a un lado para dejarla ir. Se fue al sofá y ahí se quedó. Seguía con la mirada en el piso, pero se extrañó al no sentir la puerta.

"La verdad… es que no entiendo bien qué está pasando, pero… lo que sí sé, es que estar contigo me hace sentir muy bien…" Dijo esto muy despacio, pero él logró escucharla. Se levantó del sillón, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero siguió adelante…

Al principio se sorprendió mucho cuando él, inesperadamente, la besó, pero no tardódemasiado en responder… Era un beso tierno, pero que se volvía cada vez más intenso…

Más tarde en su habitación, todavía recordaba ese instante… ese beso le había hecho descubrir sensaciones nuevas, agradables, incluso, la hizo olvidar por un momento todos los problemas, todo lo que le pasaba, pero también, le terminaba por confirmar sus sospechas… hace tiempo que Seiya Kou había dejado de ser sólo un extraño para ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche prefirió salir a caminar. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de explicarse qué es lo que había hecho, ya que en aquel instante no pensó en nada y siguió sus impulsos, terminando en un apasionado beso con una de sus pacientes, porque eso es lo que ella seguía siendo: su paciente. Nunca le había pasado algo así… ¿en qué momento Serena Tsukino le había comenzado a atraer? Porque tenía que ser sincero, esa chica le gustaba.

'_Pero…'_

El 'pero' seguiría estando presente, después de todo, las cosas en la vida no son tan fáciles y a veces salen totalmente contrarias a lo que uno en verdad desea…

Los obstáculos eran más que obvios… él era un profesional a cargo de una clínica y lo que arriesgaba era bastante, no tanto por el puesto, si no por lo que representaba. Era su vida, todo su esfuerzo y pasión estaban puestos en su trabajo y si los otros doctores y profesionales de la clínica se llegaran a enterar de su 'romance' con una paciente, lo más probable era que lo destituyeran.

'_Ay, Serena Tsukino… en qué momento me fui a fijar en ti…'_

Ya de regreso en su departamento, decidió irse a dormir sin cenar, ya que se sentía cansado. Pasó de largo hacia la habitación, cuando algo en una esquina llamó su atención. Era la luz de la contestadora… Se acercó un poco, pero se arrepintió y prefirió irse a la cama… '_mañana'._

Al día siguiente, descubrió que tenía varios mensajes por escuchar, pero como no podía perder tiempo, fue escuchándolos, mientras se arreglaba para salir. Miró el reloj por quinta vez, para ver que realmente estaba atrasado. En eso, recordó que había olvidado en su habitación unos documentos importantes y se devolvió fastidiado… el orden no era una de sus mejores cualidades… Tan concentrado estaba buscando los dichosos papeles que no logró escuchar el resto de los mensajes. Para cuando salió de la habitación la contestadora estaba en silencio. No tenía más tiempo, así que asumiendo que no eran importantes, se fue. Si él hubiera puesto atención a ese resto de mensajes que no oyó, hubiera escuchado uno en particular…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Alguna novedad?" Seiya se extrañó de ver a una de las enfermeras tan temprano en su oficina.

"Sí, Doctor Kou, anoche ingresó un nuevo paciente"

Seiya tomó el reporte que le entregó la enfermera y negó con la cabeza.

"No entiendo cómo tanta gente se pierde en este vicio…"

"Tiene razón, pero al menos aquí podemos hacer algo por ellos… ahora si me disculpa…" Él le agradeció y la dejó ir.

Tomó una vez más el expediente que había dejado en su escritorio y lo leyó:

'Furuhata, Andrew'

'25 años'

'Ingreso voluntario'

Ese último dato le hizo tener amplias expectativas, ya que significaba que el paciente sentía la necesidad de rehabilitarse. Por eso, no habría problemas en incluirlo de una vez en las terapias de grupo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al mediodía volvería a ver a Seiya y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo que había entre ellos era un tanto… confuso. Ella tenía muy claro su condición y que quizás él tampoco sabría qué hacer, pero, aún así, prefería seguir anhelando esperanzas.

La hora llegó y se dirigió a su terapia. En el camino se encontró con Lita, quien trató de interrogarla, pero evadió toda pregunta, logrando entrar a la sala, aliviada, ya que ahí no la acosaría más.

Lo miró, pero le pareció que él no la había visto. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, ya que se había acostumbrado a su saludo al entrar, pero esta vez ni siquiera la había mirado.

Seiya comenzó a hablar, pero ese día, era distinto, ya que estaba presentando a un nuevo paciente, quien al parecer tenía todas las energías concentradas en su recuperación.

"Preséntate al grupo, por favor"

"Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata, tengo 25 años… y soy drogadicto. Quise ingresar a esta clínica porque ya me harté de la vida que tengo y quiero cambiar…" Lo decía con tanta ilusión que a varios les pareció casi imposible de creer, mientras que para otros, fue una poderosa motivación de que sí se podía lograr el cambio. Pero, para una persona en la sala, no habían sido sus palabras las que causaran alguna reacción, si no, más bien, su nombre…

'_Furuhata, Furuhata…'_

'_¿Acaso?'_

'_No puede ser…'_

La terapia terminó y todos comenzaron a retirarse, excepto Serena, quien tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Seiya, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ya que el 'chico nuevo' no se había ido. Al principio, cuando escuchó su nombre, tuvo una sensación extraña, pero se había terminado de convencer que no era posible, que quizás se tratara de una tonta coincidencia o de su mala memoria. Pero, no se podía confiar, así que trató de salir y pasar desapercibida…

"Serena, espera… necesito hablar contigo"

'_Rayos…' _Seiya al fin se dignaba a atenderla, pero ¡justo cuando no quería ser atendida!

Escuchó que ambos caminaban hacia ella. Se sintió nerviosa, pero ya no podía hacer nada…

Volteó lentamente…

… y confirmó sus sospechas…

Seiya la miraba fijamente, pero ella ¿a quién miraba? Notó que su nuevo paciente no había seguido de largo hacia la puerta y que estaba paralizado a su lado.

Era más que obvio, ambos se habían reconocido, después de todo, lo que hubo entre ellos fue bastante… intenso.

Seiya se sintió incómodo. Pensó que la atención de Serena sería para él, pero ella lo único que hacía era mirar a ese hombre y este, a su vez, tampoco lo hacía nada de mal. Quiso hablar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"Hola, preciosa… no pensé volver a verte y menos en este lugar…"

'_¿Preciosa ¿Volver a verse?... ¿quién era ese tipo?'_

"Yo tampoco… han pasado varias cosas…" Serena lo miró melancólica. Él era parte de ese pasado que la angustiaba y el verlo de nuevo, era como si volviera a vivir ese fatídico día…

Seiya no sabía cómo interpretar esa reacción. Sin duda, ella estaba triste… quizás ellos habían sido amigos o… ¿novios? Cualquier sospecha que tuviera se vio superada cuando el chico se acercó a Serena y sin más ni más… la besó.

Fue un beso no muy largo, pero que iba cargado de pasión. Al menos así lo sintió Serena, quien estaba totalmente estática. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Andrew se separó de ella y dijo un "Nos vemos luego" desde la puerta.

Para Seiya fueron los segundos más desagradables de toda su vida. Se quedó ahí, parado como un tonto, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Estaba demasiado confundido y reconoció que los celos se habían apoderado de él.

Recién ahí fue que se percató de su presencia…

"Seiya, yo puedo explicarte…" Aún cuando ni ella entendía lo que pasó.

"Será mejor que hablemos después."

Salió de la sala rápidamente. Estaba muy molesto y sabía que si se quedaba podría decir cosas de las que después se arrepintiera, así que prefirió escapar. Si lo pensaba bien, él apenas la conocía y aún cuando conversaban bastante, nunca se tocó el tema de un posible 'novio'. Además, era posible que sólo estuviera confundiendo las cosas y que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más, a fin de cuentas, Serena tenía una vida fuera de esa clínica y él no formaba parte de ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aún seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado hace un momento. Andrew había ingresado a la clínica, luego se vieron y ¡él la besó! Lo peor de todo es que Seiya lo había visto todo y por la cara que tenía, no le había parecido muy bien… Luego su mente volvió a Andrew. Él era parte de ese pasado que le dolía, ya que le hacía recordar las estupideces que hizo y que habían terminado por destruir lo que más quería…

'_Si sólo no me hubiera ido con él ese día, si no nos hubiéramos fugado después de esa fiesta…'_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza… daría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás y reparar todo… pero era inútil. Y ahora¿qué quería ése con ella¿Cómo se le ocurría besarla si no se habían visto en años? Aún cuando después de la muerte de sus padres siguieron saliendo, para ella fue bastante claro que el chico sólo la buscaba para una sola cosa y ella, la muy tonta, se lo daba. Hasta que un día se aburrió de todo, deprimida como estaba, no podía seguir con un tipo que no la comprendía en lo más mínimo, así que terminaron peleando y él se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Negó con la cabeza. Ese tipo no volvería a entrar a su vida. Ahora lo importante era explicarle a Seiya…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entró a su oficina, cerrando la puerta con fastidio. Definitivamente estaba actuando sin pensar. ¿Acaso estaba celoso¿Celoso de una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía bien y que para rematar las cosas era una de sus pacientes? Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, pero él le pondría un atajo a todo esto… de repente, algo en el escritorio llamó su atención: una carta con el sello del gobierno. Mientras la leía su rostro mostraba extrañeza… decía que al ser esa una clínica dependiente del estado, también lo eran los profesionales que trabajaban en ella, así que reconociendo la esforzada labor que allí se realizaba, enviarían a dos excelentes médicos y que éstos llegarían en una semana.

Se sentó con la carta aún en las manos. Debería sentirse afortunado al saber que llegaría más ayuda, pero no era así…

Mal presentimiento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Sólo puedo decirles **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a todas las que leen esta historia, en serio.

**Del fic:** Tal como lo había dicho, lo mejor es la reconciliación, lástima que no les duró mucho, ya que ha comenzado la aparición de los personajes que podrían complicarles aún más las cosas a los protagonistas.

**Reviews:**

**Marisa Makou: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y sí, tienes razón, Serena siente algo especial por él, aunque creo que ahora quedó más claro. Que bien que te gustara lo de Setsuna de prima y gracias por seguir el fic… Ahora ¿qué te pareció este cap?

**ANGELA** **ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV: **Me alegra que te haya gustado Setsuna de prima. Respecto a la persona que la está buscando, ya sabes la respuesta. La verdad es que tuve varias dudas al colocar a ese personaje, pero al final me decidí por Amy. Gracias por tu review y ojalá este cap te haya gustado.

**vicky kou: **Como ves, llegó la reconciliación, aunque quizás no fue lo suficientemente 'duradera' como esperabas. También se supo quién es la famosa amiga, la que quizás ahorano tenga una participación 'tan' activa, pero al final aportará con algo. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Espero te guste el cap.

**Raye-chan: **Tienes razón en que Seiya fue duro con ella, pero creo que era necesario el conflicto para no dejar todo tan en paz¿no lo crees? (q mala soy) Así que Setsuna te cae mal... la verdad, a mí también. ¡Gracias por tus Reviews! Espero tu opinión ¿eh?

**aracne:** Te agradezco el que leyeras cada uno de los capítulos y dejaras un review. En serio, me alegró mucho, sobre todo sabiendo que eres una fan de Darien. Tienes razón, Seiya fue muy tonto al decirle eso a Sere, pero ya lo compensó, aunque ahora el afectado es él. ¡Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado!

**Michiru-Kou:** Que bueno que mi fic te guste. Tienes razón, Seiya es guapo, talentoso y genial. Gracias por tu lindo review y respecto a tu historia, claro que la seguiré.

Suena repetido esto, pero ¡espero sus Reviews!

**Danyseren**


	7. Encuentros

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el cap 7…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

"**ENCUENTROS"**

"Serena…"

"Qué quieres"

"Hablar".

"Nosotros ya no tenemos nada de que hablar"

"Sé que me equivoqué al besarte así, pero en serio me dio gusto verte…"

"Sigues siendo un sinvergüenza... déjame en paz y no te me acerques, porque en verdad no quiero hablar contigo… sólo mantente alejado de mí" Se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino, siendo observada por un cabizbajo Andrew.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, después de todo, ellos no eran nada, aún así, se encontraba esperándolo fuera de una sala de reuniones. Llevaba ahí por lo menos una hora y ya se empezaba a impacientar. El tiempo siguió su curso, hasta que treinta minutos más tarde, se abrió la puerta.

A medida que los doctores y enfermeras salían, su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte y creyó que se le saldría del pecho cuando él apareció. Había ensayado en su cabeza mil y una formas de darle una buena explicación, pero no encontró ninguna muy convincente… quizás lo mejor sería hablar con la verdad…

Esas reuniones con el personal médico eran rutinarias, pero esta vez, tuvo que informar esa noticia que le seguía pareciendo algo… preocupante, porque así sentía la próxima llegada de sus dos colegas. Además, no era la única preocupación que tenía en su cabeza, ya que durante la reunión no pudo evitar recordar la 'escenita' protagonizada por sus pacientes… Fue ahí que la vio, esperándolo... debía hacer algo al respecto.

"Seiya ¿puedo hablar contigo? será sólo un momento, quisiera explicarte…"

Lo miraba esperanzada…

"No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, después de todo tú y yo sólo tenemos una relación de doctor a paciente, así que si me disculpas, ahora estoy muy ocupado"

… pero la esperanza se esfumó en un segundo… Él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A partir de ese día Seiya no fue el mismo. Cada vez que la veía intentaba evitarla y si esto era imposible, sólo se limitaba a un simple y frío saludo, al menos, así lo percibía ella, cada vez más lejano. Tanto así, que incluso sus conversaciones matutinas se suspendieron. Varias veces intentó acercarse, pero siempre se encontraba con esa pared que él se había empeñado en levantar entre ellos.

Trataba de entenderlo, pero no lo conseguía, es más, le dolía su indiferencia…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El trabajo se le estaba haciendo demasiado agotador y se encontraba lo bastante distraído y ajeno a todo lo que se relacionara con la clínica. Para cualquiera que lo conociera esto sería algo sorprendente, ya que la mayoría era conciente de cuánto le gustaba su labor y cómo se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ella, pero él tenía muy clara la razón de su estado.

Dejó los documentos que revisaba sobre el escritorio y se estiró hacia atrás, cargando todo su cuerpo contra la silla movible. Así se quedo un buen rato, mientras que, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, meditaba sobre lo ocurrido en esos días…

La recordó, esperándolo luego de su reunión. Lo más probable es que ella hubiera tenido que permanecer ahí bastante tiempo hasta que él saliera. Para ese momento él ya había pensado en algunas respuestas, porque sabía bien que Serena intentaría hablarle y él tenía que estar preparado, pero cuando la vio, casi olvida todo lo que había planeado. Finalmente, lo que le dijo, fue sólo una parte de lo que en realidad tenía para decir, pero se agradeció el no haber hablado 'todo', ya que al ver a Serena los días siguientes, se dio cuenta que su pequeña frase la había afectado lo suficiente como para querer permanecer muda en una de las terapias o perderse en sus pensamientos varias veces con una expresión muy triste.

Sin duda, se le estaba haciendo difícil el tener que evitarla o dejar de pensar en ella, ya que el hecho de verse seguido durante las terapias no ayudaba mucho. Fue por eso que decidió suspender sus conversaciones matutinas… tenía que aprender a separar las cosas, pero le estaba costando un gran trabajo cumplir su objetivo…

… Era inútil... por más que se tratara de convencer, debía ser sincero… a él también le había afectado el tener que alejarse así, pero era necesario… al menos eso es lo que trataba de asumir. Sin embargo, los efectos que tuvo esta separación en la rehabilitación de su paciente no eran los mejores. Se encontró entonces en una encrucijada¿volver a acercarse y ayudarla como lo haría un profesional, pero arriesgándose a seguir alimentando ese sentimiento que tenía hacia ella? o ¿alejarse definitivamente y evidenciar los retrocesos en su paciente, significando una mayor tranquilidad para sí mismo?

Ojalá alguien pudiera devolverle la seguridad que solía tener en sus ideas antes de que ella llegara…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ese día necesitaba paz, así que decidió caminar por ese sendero ya conocido. El espectáculo no era tan hermoso como las últimas veces que estuvo ahí, pero aún así seguía reconfortándola. De pronto, recordó que Lita quizás podría estar por allí, ya que, al igual que ella, ese lugar le entregaba algo de paz a su vida.

Faltaba poco para llegar a aquella banca en que se habían hablado por primera vez, cuando confirmó sus sospechas; ella estaba ahí, pero el desconcierto no se hizo esperar, ya que la castaña no se encontraba sola, si no que era acompañada por la última persona que ella quisiera ver en ese momento.

Decidió quedarse mirando de lejos. No era común ver a Lita hablando con otros pacientes, por el contrario, prácticamente con la única que conversaba era con ella y no era un diálogo muy fluido que digamos.

Definitivamente esto le daba mala espina. ¿Qué quería él con Lita? Trataba de hacerse una idea razonable, pero era imposible no pensar mal, ya que conocía a Andrew lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se acercaba a una chica su interés no era más que 'placer'. Su curiosidad era tremenda y desde ahí no lograba escuchar nada, así que no encontró nada mejor que acercarse lo más escondida posible y espiarlos…

'_Si Lita me viera haciendo esto es posible que hasta me gane un golpe de su parte'_

Sonrió al recordar los frecuentes arrebatos de mal carácter de la chica.

Por fin logró estar a una distancia que si bien no le permitía verlos, al menos podía escuchar y al parecer pasaba desapercibida…

"¿Y por qué no te acercas directamente y se lo dices?"

"Traté de hacerlo, pero no me quiere ni ver"

"Después de lo que hiciste ni yo querría verte"

"Uy… eres directa… aunque creo que tienes razón, pero yo he cambiado…" Vio como Lita se reía "No me crees ¿verdad? Pues no me importa".

"Pensé que querías mi ayuda para acercarte a Serena"

'_¿Acercarse a mí¿pero quién se cree que es? Y ¿por qué Lita se presta para eso?… si supiera como es Andrew…'_

"Mira, si no quieres, no me ayudes, yo puedo solo"

"¿Quién dijo que quería ayudarte? Si te dejé acercarte a mí fue única y exclusivamente porque empezaste a hablar de Serena y me interesó, nada más".

'_Que linda es… aún cuando no me trata mucho se preocupó por mí…'_

"Te preocupa tu amiga... eso habla bien de ti"

"¿Preocupada¿Yo? no… sólo me interesó por simple curiosidad, la vida de esa chica me importa un comino"

'_Retiro lo dicho…'_

Andrew sonrió, ya que desde el primer momento en que le había mencionado a Lita el nombre de Serena, mostró preocupación, así que comprendió que a esa chica le costaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos.

"Entonces no cuento contigo… tendré que acercarme por mi cuenta… pero si después encuentran mi cadáver por ahí, tú serás la única responsable… no sabes como es Serena cuando se enoja…"

'_¡Esto es el colmo¡Cómo se atreve!'_ No pudo evitar hacer ruido al patear fuertemente el piso… '_Ups...'_ Pensó que la habían escuchado, pero soltó la respiración, aliviada, al sentir que la conversación seguía como si nada.

"Oye Lita... ¿qué opinas de los agentes encubiertos?

"¿Eh?"

'_¿De qué está hablando este loco?'_

"¿No conoces a los agentes encubiertos? Son esos que los contratan para seguir a alguien en secreto o para investigar algún caso muy peligroso…"

"No entiendo de qué hablas, así que mejor me voy, porque…" Andrew la interrumpió diciéndole con una seña que guardara silencio. Se fue acercando hacia unos arbustos no muy lejos de ellos. Lita sólo se limitó a mirarlo confundida.

'_¿Qué pasó? Ya no se escucha nada ¿se habrán ido?'_

"Bueno, Lita, en este momento te voy a presentar a alguien que pretende ser un agente encubierto, pero que la verdad no lo hace nada de bien…" Andrew se acercó aún más a los arbustos, quedando prácticamente por encima de ellos…

"Ya puedes salir, Serena"

"¿Qué¿Serena está ahí?" Lita sintió que empezaba a perder el control.

Serena hizo una mueca de 'Uy' y se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Miró a Andrew con enojo y después vio a Lita, quien ya se estaba acercando con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? Si querías saber algo podrías haberte acercado, pero no, a ti siempre te gusta andar de curiosa…"

"Lo siento, es que al verte con este tipo no pude evitarlo"

Lita hizo una expresión de fastidio para luego darse la vuelta e irse…

"Bien, ahí tienes lo que querías" le dijo a Andrew "No sé para qué me meten en sus asuntos... deberían comportarse como adultos y no como un par de niños malcriados"

"¡Pero, Lita!" Serena estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras ella, pero Andrew la retuvo.

"Será mejor que escuches lo que tengo que decirte… por favor, Serena"

Lo vio con molestia, pero comprendió que estando en ese lugar era imposible evitar un encuentro, así que decidió quedarse y terminar de una vez con todo eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su conversación con Andrew la había dejado muy vulnerable. Lo recordó, tratando de darle explicaciones por su comportamiento en el pasado, pidiéndole perdón por no haberla comprendido cuando en ese entonces ella necesitó más cariño que nunca y disculpándose una y otra vez por haberla besado y por tratar de convencer a Lita de que lo ayudara. Ella intentó mantenerse fría y seguir en su postura firme, pero a medida que él hablaba del pasado, su coraza se iba rompiendo, hasta que nuevamente volvió a sentirse muy deprimida, ya que Andrew representaba todo lo que ella hubiera querido dejar atrás, las locuras que hizo, las discusiones con sus padres, la fiesta a la que fue sin permiso y la muerte de su familia…

La tristeza había vuelto y sentía que necesitaba hablar de ello, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Antes de llegar a ese lugar ni siquiera se hubiera podido imaginar hablando de sus conflictos y sentimientos con otra persona, se hubiera obligado a callar todo eso, a cargar sus emociones como arrastrando un pesado bulto, pero ya no era así… algo había cambiado en ella y sabía muy bien quién era el responsable.

Cuanto extrañaba conversar con él, sincerarse y decirle que se sentía triste al ver su rechazo… De pronto, algo surgió dentro de ella, quizás, era la gran necesidad que tenía de sacar fuera todo lo que sentía, de hablar como nunca antes lo hizo, lo que la llevó a caminar decidida hacia la clínica y buscarlo.

Se paró detrás de la puerta de su oficina, respiró profundo y golpeó, escuchando su voz invitándola a pasar.

"Necesito hablar contigo…" Lo miró, suplicante. Se encontraba ansiosa, triste, era una mezcla de emociones contenidas.

"Pudiste haber esperado a la terapia, ahí podremos hablar" Él aún intentaba mantener la barrera, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

"No, Seiya, necesito hablar 'ahora'¡necesito decirte lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que me pasa ¡por favor!"

Hace tiempo que no la veía tan alterada como ahora y eso lo preocupó.

"Está bien, hablaremos, pero antes, necesito que te calmes" Se levantó de su silla, acercándose a Serena, quien estaba temblando.

"No me rechaces, por favor…" Cerró sus ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas que había contenido desde su conversación con Andrew.

"No lo haré, Serena… no lo haré"

Sus fuerzas finalmente fueron vencidas. ¿Qué importancia tenía velar por su seguridad profesional en la clínica, si en el intento, abandonaba a su suerte a una de sus pacientes? Comprendió entonces que su deber era estar con ella, apoyarla, aún cuando significara su propia inestabilidad.

"Vamos, iremos a otro lugar"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caminaba nuevamente hacia su oficina, pero esta vez era un Seiya completamente diferente al que había salido dos horas antes acompañado por su paciente. Sonreía y se sentía aliviado, era como si al fin ese peso que cargó durante los últimos días hubiera desaparecido. Quizás otro en su lugar se sentiría preocupado y no sabría qué camino tomar, pero él ya había tomado una decisión en el momento en que dejó esa oficina junto a Serena.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido momentos antes y todavía no podía creer la conexión que lograron tener aún cuando no se habían hablado hace días. Serena en verdad estaba angustiada y le costaba empezar a hablar, pero luego de unos minutos, ella ya había entrado en confianza y comenzó a platicarle de cómo se sentía y cuánto le había afectado su rechazo…

'_Si supieras cuánto me afecto a mí también…'_

Eso es lo que pensaba mientras Serena le contaba sobre sus sentimientos. Se sorprendió al saber cuán necesarias se habían vuelto para ella las conversaciones que solían tener y se entristeció al verla tan deprimida. Definitivamente esa chica estaba despertando en él sentimientos que creía haber olvidado o que había dejado de experimentar hace tiempo…

Reconoció también que el momento tenso fue cuando Serena insistió en hablarle de ese hombre…Andrew. Al principio no quería escucharla y varias veces le dijo que no era necesario hablar de eso, pero ella había insistido… y ahora agradecía el que lo hubiera hecho. Así fue como se enteró de la vida que Serena tuvo en el pasado y de varias de las locuras que hizo en compañía de él, las cuales desearía borrar. Luego, ella le habló de la conversación que tuvo con Andrew unos minutos antes y que la había dejado muy mal. Pudo darse cuenta de cómo los celos regresaban a él… y es que era imposible no sentir celos si lo que hubo entre ellos, aún cuando fue hace tiempo, había sido tan intenso. Pero después de escucharla decir "Pero yo ya no siento nada por él" sintió que sus emociones regresaban a la normalidad.

Agradecía su sinceridad y se alegró al ver sus progresos… sin duda esa Serena era totalmente diferente a la chica temerosa y esquiva que ingresó a la clínica. Aunque lejos, el mejor momento, a su juicio, fue cuando se produjo ese extraño silencio…

_Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo se dedicaron a mirarse directamente a los ojos, como tratando de adivinar lo que estaban pensando… hasta que ella rompió el silencio…_

"_No sabes cómo extrañaba estar así, hablando… los dos… solos" Él pudo ver cómo Serena se sonrojaba y eso lo hizo sentirse feliz, por lo que también se sinceró con ella._

"_También yo lo extrañaba…" Eso pareció sorprenderla y la hizo sonrojarse aún más. Quizás otro en su lugar hubiera cortado la conversación al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo del plano profesional, pero al estar así, junto a ella, le era imposible. _

"_Seiya… gracias por todo… gracias por volver a hablarme… y" Decidió interrumpirla… tenía pensado decirle cuánto la había extrañado esos días, cómo le había afectado ser testigo de ese beso, pero en esas circunstancias las palabras no eran su fuerte, así que se dejó llevar por sus emociones… _

_Fue acercándose lentamente hasta sentir la respiración de ella en su piel; por un momento pensó que tal vez ella se asustaría y se levantaría, pero no fue así, Serena parecía esperarlo y lo miraba sonriente. Eso le dio nuevas fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía en mente…_

_La besó, pero fue un beso tan distinto a la vez pasada, ya que no fue un simple impulso, si no que era su corazón el que lo dirigía y hacía que le entregara a esa chica todo lo que venía sintiendo desde hace tiempo……_

Estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina y aún podía sentir el sabor de esos besos, porque no fue uno… en realidad, en ese instante no había mente para contarlos. Luego, se recordó asimismo, acercándola más y disfrutando de ese momento, juntos, abrazados, hasta que volvió a la realidad y tuvo que regresar…

Vio a la secretaria de pie junto a la puerta de su oficina y bastante impacientada, así que empezó a caminar más rápido… algo se inquietó en su interior.

"Doctor ¡lo busqué por todas partes!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Su mirada siguió el dedo de su secretaria que apuntaba la puerta cerrada de su oficina.

"Lo buscan… es que llegaron los nuevos doctores y ¡esto fue hace más de una hora!"

No respondió nada y siguió su camino. Tomó con fuerza la manilla y tardó unos segundos en abrir… Su corazón latía cada vez más a prisa, como si presintiera que lo que iba a encontrar detrás lo cambiaría todo…

Abrió la puerta lentamente…

… y se encontró cara a cara con su pasado…

"¿Kakyuu?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Sé que fue bastante la demora, pero tengo mis motivos para justificar la ausencia… debo decir que estaba realmente ansiosa de poder sentarme al PC y leer fics, claro, además de publicar este capítulo.

**¡Gracias a las que continúan leyendo este fic!**

**Del fic:** Como dije en el cap anterior, personajes del pasado han regresado para complicar un poco las cosas, aunque quizás los sentimientos de los protagonistas sean los mayores causantes de problemas. Espero que les haya gustado la intervención de Andrew.

¡Ahh! Aviso que el próximo capítulo será de larga duración (al menos es el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora)

**Reviews:**

**Serenity Kou:** ¡Hola! Ojalá que ahora que siguen entrando personajes en escena te siga gustando la historia, gracias por tus buenos deseos, tanto para mi fic, como para mí ¡En serio, gracias!

**aracne:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón en eso de que la mayoría de los fics ocupa el recurso de "Serena manda al diablo o se venga de Darien", pero no son todos. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero tu opinión respecto a este cap.

**Umi Kou:** ¡Hola! Me sorprendió el cambio de nick, aunque está muy lindo (sobre todo por el apellido) Tienes razón, la reconciliación duró poco, pero creo que ya quedó compensado en este cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Raye-chan: **Que bueno que te haya gustado la intervención de Andrew y los celos de Seiya, ya que espero sea más de una vez en que se vea al lindo Seiya Kou, celoso. Respecto a los doctores, son dos personajes que complicarán las cosas. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Y bien… seguiré esperando sus comentarios, ya que me animan a seguir.

**Danyseren**


	8. Descubriendo sentimientos

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el cap 8…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"**DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS"**

**XxXxXxX**

"Lo buscan… es que llegaron los nuevos doctores y ¡esto fue hace más de una hora!"

No respondió nada y siguió su camino. Tomó con fuerza la manilla y tardó unos segundos en abrir… Su corazón latía cada vez más a prisa, como si presintiera que lo que iba a encontrar detrás lo cambiaría todo…

Abrió la puerta lentamente…

… y se encontró cara a cara con su pasado…

"¿Kakyuu?"

**XxXxXxX**

"Hola, Seiya, ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?"

Le costó recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien, lo hizo reaccionar y no de la mejor manera…

"Kakyuu, parece que nuestro 'colega' no tiene muchas ganas de recibirnos, con eso de que nos tuvo esperando por más de una hora…"

"Chiba… ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?"

"Pero, Seiya… ¿acaso no sabías que vendríamos?" Kakyuu preguntaba sorprendida.

"¿Debería saberlo?" Era evidente su molestia y más al ver que Darien se reía con la situación.

"Bueno, sí… debes haber escuchado mi mensaje… ¡oh! quizás cambiaste de número…"

'_¿Mensaje?... ¿qué mens…?... ¡maldición!' _Recordó con fastidio esa vez en que no logró escuchar todo lo que había en la contestadora…

"No, Kakyuu, no es eso…"

De pronto, se formó un incómodo silencio. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que al frente tenía a dos personas muy conocidas para él, demasiado conocidas y eso lo ponía nervioso, sobre todo, al mirar cara a cara a aquella que alguna vez tuvo un lugar especial en su vida y quien parecía que tampoco disfrutaba del momento. En cambio, el único que se notaba entretenido era Darien, ya que él estaba al tanto de la historia de esos dos y además, tenía sus propios 'intereses' al estar allí.

"Lamento romper este encuentro tan… 'emotivo', pero…" Darien se dirigió a Kakyuu "…creo que si vinimos hasta acá fue para trabajar y obviamente los asuntos 'personales' quedan fuera de esto… …oye, Kou ¿por qué mejor no despiertas y nos haces un 'tour' por la clínica?"

Lo miró con rabia. ¿Por qué de entre todos los doctores que había en Japón tenían que mandar justo a 'ése'? Le molestaba que viniera y comenzara a darle órdenes… ¿qué se estaba creyendo?

"No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer"

Diciendo eso, se encaminó a la puerta, dando por hecho que ese par lo seguiría, pero sólo Darien lo hizo.

"Yo mejor me quedo… después tendré tiempo para recorrer todo"

Volteó un poco, mirándola con cuidado; quiso alegar, pero se arrepintió y se marchó junto con Darien. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no podía dejar de pensar en 'su' llegada… sin duda, Kakyuu estaba igual que antes, tal como él la recordaba… tan linda y con esa mirada llena de melancolía… así como cuando partió ese día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se sentía tan extrañamente bien… cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar esos minutos que pasó junto a su doctor y lo logró, aunque no tenía que hacer una gran esfuerzo, ya que sus besos aún estaban ahí…

Sonrió.

¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía... feliz? No tenía claro si eso era felicidad, pero era tan parecido a eso…

De pronto, empezó a sentir miedo y no entendía muy bien por qué… ¿sería acaso que el sentirse feliz era sólo un privilegio para los demás y que a ella le estaba negado?... Quizás sí, después de todo, no podía olvidar que tenía culpas que pagar y que tal vez, el miedo que la invadía era un recordatorio de que nunca podría pensar siquiera en la felicidad como parte de su vida.

Su mirada recorrió toda la habitación y la obligó a volver a la realidad, una realidad que quizás estaba queriendo evitar, pero que seguía tan patente como el primer día que llegó allí… Las emociones y los recuerdos comenzaron nuevamente a agolparse y sintió como lentamente comenzaba a perder el control… eran sus nervios otra vez, que le jugaban una mala pasada, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que tratar de controlarse y empezar a hacerse responsable de sí misma como él le dijo una vez…

… Sus emociones fueron volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad…

Sabía que lo que había pasado hace unos segundos sólo había sido una pequeña muestra de los estragos que podrían causar sus alterados nervios, pero también era un logro el que hubiera podido controlarlos en forma 'natural'…

Se levantó de la cama con una mirada llena de ilusión… ese logro lo compartiría con él…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El silencio era molesto, la situación simplemente fastidiaba. Ambos caminaban por el recinto y se suponía que él tendría que dirigir la visita, pero no hablaba nada.

"Parece que te afectó bastante nuestra llegada…" Darien lo miraba de reojo, tratando de ver su reacción, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Veo que no quieres hablar… entonces tendré que hacerlo por los dos" Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero fue interrumpido.

"Dime, Chiba ¿cómo consiguieron que los mandaran aquí¿Por qué precisamente a ustedes dos?" Su voz reflejaba molestia y eso era lo que más alegraba a Darien.

"Me gustaría decirte que sólo fue una coincidencia, pero no es así"

"¿Qué dices?" ¿Acaso esos dos los habían planeado?

"Voy a hablar sólo por mí… yo pedí mi transferencia a esta clínica y me la dieron, pero lo de Kakyuu creo que sí fue casualidad… a menos que ella también haya influido en esto"

Lo miraba sorprendido. Darien hablaba con tanta naturalidad, como si se tratara de una simple visita o peor aún, como si fueran dos amigos reencontrándose… pero lo que más le intrigaba era si Kakyuu también había influido en su transferencia. No le extrañaba de Darien, después de todo, desde que estaban en la universidad lo único que hacía era buscar pretextos y ocasiones para fastidiarlo, pero ¿ella?…no, Kakyuu no era así y mucho menos buscaría un encuentro entre ellos después de lo que había pasado, pero… las dudas eran muchas y el tiempo que estarían juntos sería el suficiente como para buscar las respuestas que necesitaba…

Darien lo miraba sonriente. Sin duda, sus palabras lo habían afectado y de seguro, los próximos días, Seiya estaría lo suficientemente preocupado por su vida sentimental como para fijarse en lo que ocurriera a su alrededor… y eso era lo que esperaba, por el bien de sus planes, así tenía que ser.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Venía un poco agitada por querer llegar lo más rápido posible a su oficina para contarle su 'logro', así que intentó recuperar su respiración normal y luego golpeó decidida. Le extrañó no recibir respuesta, por lo que se atrevió a abrir…

"¿Seiya?" Preguntó con la cabeza asomada por la puerta, pero no encontró a quién buscaba, en cambio, su mirada chocó con la de una sorprendida doctora.

"El 'doctor Kou' no se encuentra¿quién lo busca?"

"Soy Serena Tsukino, una de sus pacientes. Pensé que él estaría aquí… pero veo que no es así…" Comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero la voz de la pelirroja sonó una vez más.

"Bueno, quizás él no esté, pero puedes decirme a mí lo que ibas a hablar con Seiya, después de todo, él me tiene mucha confianza"

La miró con extrañeza… Las palabras de esa mujer la hicieron sentirse rara, era como si todo lo que dijo hubiera sido con una razón… pero eso era imposible, ya que apenas se conocían. Además, el hecho de que lo llamara Seiya usando ese tono tan meloso no quería decir nada… ¿o sí?

"No, creo que después hablaré con él" Prefirió salir rápido antes de recibir una réplica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La visita por la clínica había terminado y ahora quedaba enfrentarse a su otra 'colega'.

"Oye, Kou, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con Kakyuu… sabes que entre ella y yo hay bastante confianza" Darien sintió la fulminante mirada de Seiya sobre él.

"No te metas en lo que no te importa… mejor preocúpate por tu desempeño aquí, ya que seré yo quien te evalúe" Dijo, sintiéndose triunfante.

Darien no le contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreír, haciendo que lo viera con desconfianza.

Estaban a un paso de llegar a la oficina, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo… creo que lo mejor será que vuelva mañana y así podré ver la clínica con más calma"

Percibió que la situación también era incómoda para Kakyuu, así que no se negó a su propuesta.

"Creo que tienes razón, aunque no hace falta que vengas mañana, ya que su trabajo no comienza si no hasta el lunes" Esto lo decía con la clara intención de librarse de Darien, pero éste no se dio por aludido.

"Yo, en cambio, sí vendré mañana… tengo que ponerme al corriente en muchas cosas" Darien siempre sabía cómo hacerlo enojar…

"Bueno… entonces me voy" Kakyuu lo veía con tristeza, pero no demoró más y se fue.

"Parece que heriste sus sentimientos, Kou…"

"¿Cómo?" Su vista siguió los pasos de la pelirroja.

"Digo, que fuiste muy duro con ella al decirle que no se presentara mañana… pero, bueno, cada quien tiene lo que se merece¿no es así?"

Diciendo esto, se marchó, dejándolo parado frente a su puerta, pensando en lo que le había dicho… era obvio que Darien, al conocer la historia entre los dos, se refiriera así de Kakyuu, después de todo, ella fue la causante de su dolor en el pasado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y se lamentaba el no haber podido hablar con él, ya que a esta hora lo más probable es que se hubiera ido.

'_Será mañana'_

No tenía sueño, pero aún así, decidió acostarse. Se cambió de ropa con lentitud y se disponía a abrir la cama, cuando sintió la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Al momento de preguntar se arrepintió, ya que los únicos que podrían rondar a esas horas por ese sector de la clínica eran los doctores y enfermeras.

"Soy yo, Seiya… ¿puedo pasar?"

No dejó pasar un segundo más y ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Hola"

Vio como Seiya la miraba y dudaba en entrar, pero no perdería esta oportunidad para hablar con él, así que lo sorprendió, tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo pasar.

"Hoy en la tarde te busqué, quería hablarte, pero no te encontré…… ¿pasa algo?" Él evitaba verla de frente.

"No, sólo que quizás sea mejor hablar mañana… tú estabas por acostarte"

Fue ahí que se percató de su atuendo. No era la gran cosa, pero entendió que lo incomodaba. Eso la hizo recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos en su 'refugio'...

"Es que… quería contarte algo que me pasó hoy…" Se acercó más a Seiya y pudo notar cómo lo estaba afectando con su cercanía.

"¿Acaso pasó 'algo más'… hoy?"

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían… ¡él también recordaba lo que pasó entre ellos! No tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar, cuando ya Seiya estaba acercándola a él, besándola, efusivo.

Los besos no se detenían y por contrario, parecía que iban aumentando de intensidad…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Decidió que lo mejor para acompañar esa noche solitaria era una copa de vino, pero sonrió a medias al ver que ya llevaba unas cuantas…

'_Es lo mejor para olvidar los problemas…'_

Así solía pensar, aunque sabía que esta vez, bebiendo, no podría olvidar, ya que su 'problema' estaba recién comenzando… pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse… eso debió haberlo pensado hace un mes atrás, cuando insistió frente al colegio médico para que la enviaran a esa clínica.

¿Su argumento?

El gran interés que tenía en ese tipo de pacientes y la ayuda que ella podría brindarles como profesional especialista.

La decisión de los médicos demoró un poco, ya que había otros postulantes al cargo, pero ella, sin duda, se esforzó demasiado y tuvo los resultados que esperaba, aunque su verdadero interés distaba mucho de lo que planteó ese día en la reunión.

¿Cuál hubiera sido su real argumento ese día?

Reencontrarse nuevamente con él, verlo otra vez. Sabía que esa era la única manera de acercarse sin ser rechazada, ya que el trabajo los forzaría a estar juntos, pero, hoy descubrió que no estaba preparada… pensó que con ese mensaje anticipado, al menos, tendría una mejor recepción, pero el que Seiya no lo hubiera oído, arruinó todas sus expectativas…

Tomó una copa más y fijó su vista en la fotografía entre sus manos. Siempre había tomado las mejores decisiones durante toda su vida y, en ese entonces, estuvo muy segura del paso que daría… dejarlo todo y seguir su sueño de convertirse en una de las mejores psicólogas de todo Japón, pero ahora, al mirar esa foto, ya no sabía si lo que hizo fue lo mejor. Había ganado mucho, persiguió su sueño y lo logró, pero también había perdido otras cosas y entre ellas, al único hombre que había ocupado su corazón.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Podía sentir como ella disfrutaba cada caricia, como estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo… y eso era una invitación que cualquier hombre no podría rechazar, pero… él no era cualquier hombre, ni ella cualquier mujer, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó 'enfriar' un poco las cosas, pero era tan difícil…

'_Vamos, Seiya… ¡contrólate!...'_

Agradeció la voz de su conciencia que se hacía presente una vez más…

"Creo que… será mejor… detenernos aquí…"

Serena parecía no escucharlo y eso le complicaba las cosas, pero ése era el momento de poner atajo a todo, así que reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo…

"Serena… detente"

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, con la firme intención de despedirse y dejar la habitación, pero volteó y vio a Serena muy confundida.

"Porque es lo mejor… sé que me entiendes, por eso es preferible que me vaya ahora… buenas noches"

"No ¡espera!... ¿podrías quedarte un poco más y hacerme compañía… hasta que me duerma?"

Sonrió, resignado… ella una vez más vencía sus fuerzas…

"Pareces una niña pequeña…"

La vio sonreír también, mientras se acercaba a la cama nuevamente, pero ahora con la mente más fría y unos inmensos deseos de protegerla. Se acostó a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo, en tanto que Serena se acomodaba, recostándose en su pecho. Pensó que ella se dormiría de inmediato, pero no fue así… ambos disfrutaban del silencio y el calor que se ofrecían.

"Serena…" Escuchó un 'mmm' como respuesta y siguió "creo que te escuché decir que te había pasado algo…"

"Sí… es que hoy en la tarde casi tuve un ataque de nervios otra vez, pero ¿sabes? Logré controlarme… fue difícil, pero lo conseguí" Hablaba orgullosa y eso lo tranquilizó.

"¿Lo ves? Es como te dije al principio… creo que eres capaz, sólo debes esforzarte en ello y verás que muy pronto estarás curada, pero… ¿qué te causó esa reacción? Porque debe haber un motivo…"

"Bueno… estaba bien, pero de pronto… sentí miedo"

"¿Miedo?"

"Sí… la verdad ni yo entiendo bien lo que me pasó, sólo sé que después empecé a recordar y… me alteré" Su voz sonaba triste. Definitivamente la curación que ella necesitaba iba más allá de una simple terapia o de suprimir unos cuantos fármacos.

"Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, Serena, creo que debes aprender a perdonarte… todos cometemos errores, pero la vida siempre nos da una oportunidad de enmendarlos…"

"Pero, yo…"

"Sólo no te niegues a esa oportunidad… lo que ocurrió fue lamentable y entiendo que quizás nunca logres olvidarlo, pero no puedes vivir siempre de aquellos recuerdos… tú continúas con vida y mereces ser feliz… creo que es lo que tu familia desearía para ti, Serena"

Ella no le respondió, pero sabía que sus palabras la habían tocado. Sintió que se acomodaba aún más, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, como queriendo esconderse… Sin duda, quería seguir manteniendo firme su coraza, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que no era tan inquebrantable como ella pensaba…

"¿Seiya?" Le sorprendió el que se decidiera a hablar, aunque su voz era muy bajita.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tú en verdad crees que eso es lo que mi familia hubiera deseado para mí¿Aunque haya sido tan mala con ellos y…?" La abrazó más fuerte al ver que no pudo continuar.

"La vida sigue, Serena… los errores pasados siempre estarán ahí, pero llegó la hora de volver a pararse y mirar hacia adelante…sólo algunas personas tienen el valor de enfrentarse a sí mismos y perdonarse… y yo sé que tú eres una de ellas… lo sé"

No hubo más respuesta que sus lágrimas, las que duraron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el sueño la venció.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Manejaba rumbo a la clínica, después de un no tan reponedor fin de semana, en el que la mayor parte del tiempo, se la había pasado pensando en sus 'asuntos', cada uno con su nombre y apellido, cada uno inevitablemente relacionado a uno de sus lugares más queridos: la clínica. Una paciente a la que debía ayudar, pero por la cual sentía emociones muy fuertes, una mujer que regresaba como su colega y que era nada más y nada menos aquella por la que una vez sufrió tanto y por último, ese doctor que lo único que ha hecho desde la universidad hasta ahora ha sido envidiarlo y fastidiarlo… ¿no era demasiado en poco tiempo?... pero, como él mismo dijo, la vida sigue y ahora debía enfrentarse a su propia realidad.

"Buenos días, doctor"

"Buenos días" No dijo nada más y siguió de largo, pero…

"Doctor, lo están esperando en su oficina… es uno de los doctores nuevos"

"¿Cuál?" Era necesario saberlo, para estar preparado.

"Ella"

Al abrir la puerta, la encontró de espaldas, mirando a través de la ventana. Sintió nostalgia al verla, era un sentimiento extraño, ya que esto lo había vivido hace tiempo, cuando trabajaron juntos y aunque fue en otro lugar, la situación era muy parecida…

"Siempre fuiste muy puntual… nunca pude ganarte en eso"

"Es cierto, pero… tú tienes otras virtudes que yo nunca pude alcanzar"

El sentimiento en su pecho aumentó en el momento en que Kakyuu volteó, ya que pudo leer en sus ojos que ella sentía lo mismo.

"Esto ya lo habíamos vivido antes ¿verdad?" Él no pudo evitar comentarlo.

"Sí… trabajábamos juntos en esa pequeña clínica… hacíamos un gran equipo"

"Ya lo creo. Todos trabajábamos por una misma causa, pero… esos tiempos ya se fueron"

"Tienes razón. Ahora… han cambiado varias cosas, ya no somos los mismos chiquillos ilusionados con cambiar y revolucionar al mundo con nuestra ayuda… creo que ahora ambos hemos comprendido lo que significa nuestro trabajo"

"Vaya… qué visión más… 'realista'. Quizás tengas razón en eso de que ya no somos los de antes, pero aún así, yo mantengo las mismas ideas de hace unos años atrás… creo firmemente que con nuestro trabajo podemos llegar a muchas personas y salvarlas del vicio que los consume"

"Ya veo… entonces sigues siendo el mismo Seiya que conocí…"

"Te equivocas. Nunca seré el mismo…"

Dijo eso con una razón, la misma que Kakyuu conocía de sobra. Se había formado otra vez ese incómodo silencio, pero él prefirió tomar las riendas del asunto, después de todo, era inevitable que se vieran o que hablaran, así que haría todo lo posible por mantener las cosas lo más profesionales posibles.

"Creo que será mejor empezar… ven, acompáñame a recorrer la clínica"

Se dio la media vuelta, siendo seguido por Kakyuu, quien, a pesar de la tristeza al ver que las cosas estaban así entre los dos, no se iba a rendir tan fácil… debía ganarse nuevamente su confianza, pero sería poco a poco y esto era el mejor comienzo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa mañana, despertó sumamente alterada. Debería haber sido distinto, ya que se había dormido entre los brazos de 'su' doctor, pero no fue así.

Miraba con ojos un tanto desorbitados y estaba temblando. El culpable: Ese sueño o más bien, pesadilla, que volvía a repetirse después de varios años…

"_No lo entiendo… por qué después de tanto tiempo…"_

Su angustia era obvia. Después de la muerte de su familia, hubo varias noches en las que no logró dormir y en las que lo consiguió, sólo tuvo pesadillas. Pero hubo una en especial que se repitió por bastante tiempo. En ella, se veía a sí misma, hace cinco años, escapando de su casa, tal como ocurrió en realidad, pero luego, el sueño la transportaba dentro del auto, con su familia. Era una noche lluviosa y al parecer sus padres discutían fuertemente, mientras Sammy trataba inútilmente de calmarlos… Ella también trató de intervenir varias veces, sin embargo, era como si no estuviera ahí. Luego, venía lo peor…

"_¡Ya basta¡Dejen de pelear!"_

_Miró con ojos aterrados las luces del camión que se acercaba… presentía el peligro… sabía que ése era el momento en que su familia moriría…_

"_¡Ten cuidado, papá!..." Gritaba muy fuerte, pero ninguno de ellos la oía. "¡Papá, el camión¡Por favor, baja la velocidad!"_

_Era inútil… lloraba fuertemente... todos morirían, incluso ella…_

_Vio cómo su padre perdía el control del auto y escuchó los gritos desesperados de su madre y hermano, mientras ella, inexplicablemente, era transportada nuevamente, pero ahora, fuera del auto… sería la única testigo de ese fatídico choque…_

_¡NOOOOOOO!_

Con ese mismo grito fue que despertó.

Ahora, podía sentir cómo iba perdiendo nuevamente el control… sus nervios la traicionaban otra vez…

"No, no puede ser, no otra vez…"

Lo único que hacía era temblar. Su cuerpo le pedía, le suplicaba por una pastilla, pero a la vez sentía que debía ser fuerte, resistirse a esos impulsos, si no, nunca sanaría. Abrazó fuertemente sus piernas, comprendiendo que lo único que le quedaba era luchar, aunque no estaba muy segura de poder salir vencedora esta vez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Vamos… sólo será esta vez, nunca más te pediré ayuda"

"Sí, claro… lo mismo dijiste el otro día y mira cómo terminó"

"¡Pero si no fue mi culpa, además, tú solita quisiste hablar conmigo, yo no te obligué"

"Esa vez cedí, pero ahora no pienso seguirte. Esto es una locura"

"Bueno… si no quieres ayudarme, no vengas. Yo mismo la encontraré"

"¡Oye, espera!"

Ni ella misma se entendía. Debería alejarse y dejar que al que descubrieran desobedeciendo las reglas de la clínica fuera a ese loco, pero no pudo evitar salir corriendo tras Andrew, quien ya se adentraba en un área restringida para ellos a esas horas.

"Creí escuchar que no me ayudarías" Vio a Andrew mirarla triunfante cuando llegó tras él.

"Lo hago únicamente por Serena. Además, con lo idiota que eres, te tardarías toda la mañana buscándola" Pensó que se molestaría con el comentario, pero él sólo levantó una ceja y sonrió burlesco.

Se dedicó a guiarlo por los pasillos. Más de una vez tuvieron que esconderse de alguna enfermera que rondaba el lugar, siendo Andrew quien se ganaba sus amenazas de un buen golpe si eran descubiertos. Pero, antes de que eso pasara, llegaron hasta la habitación de Serena. Andrew quiso entrar, pero ella se lo impidió.

"Antes, dime qué quieres con ella"

"Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero hablar, no le haré nada"

"Entonces, iré yo primero" Se adelantó y tocó la puerta varias veces, pero extrañamente no hubo respuesta.

"Será mejor que entremos" Andrew la hizo a un lado y abrió. Lo siguió con la intención de agredirlo, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a Serena temblando sobre la cama, completamente fuera de sí.

Vio a Andrew correr hasta la rubia y abrazarla, tratando de calmarla, mientras que ella miraba atemorizada…

"¡Pero qué haces ahí¡Llama a un médico, rápido!" El grito del chico la hizo reaccionar, por lo que corrió a buscar ayuda. El alivio fue grande al ver a un doctor conocido por ese pasillo.

"¡Doctor¡Tiene que ayudarla, algo le pasó a Serena!"

Notó la palidez repentina en el médico, quien reaccionó al instante y salió corriendo, sin importarle dejar hablando sola a su compañera. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, así que no dudó en alcanzar al doctor. Al llegar, todo lo que pasó fue muy rápido. Vio cómo ese hombre se 'lanzó' hacia donde estaba Serena y prácticamente empujó a Andrew, haciéndolo caer. Estaba asustada por lo que ocurría, pero eso no le impidió ver las diferentes reacciones que tenía cada uno de los que estaban en esa habitación…

Andrew miraba a la pareja entre sorprendido y molesto… al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella había visto hace unos días atrás, pero que no se atrevía a asegurar, mientras que Seiya Kou abrazaba a Serena y trataba de tranquilizarla, pero con un trato bastante diferente al de la mayoría de los médicos, logrando finalmente que la rubia se calmara y se quedara en sus brazos, llamándolo una y otra vez por su nombre. Sin embargo, la más sorprendida y desencajada era la otra doctora, quien también había llegado al lugar, pero se quedó sólo unos minutos, pues salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola! **Como dije en el capítulo anterior, éste sería de 'larga duración'. Les pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero ahora estoy haciendo mi práctica profesional y el tiempo escasea. **¡Gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Del Fic: **A mí en lo personal me gustó este cap. Tiene muchas emociones y bueno, las complicaciones siguen… el próximo capítulo viene también con muchas emociones, aunque estará un poco triste. ¡Espero sus Reviews!

**Reviews: **

**Michiru-Kou:** Tienes razón… al fin han aceptado sus sentimientos, pero como dices, cualquier cosa podría pasar ¿verdad?... Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animas a seguir. Ahora¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

**Umi Kou:** La reconciliación al fin llegó, pero… ¿habrá llegado para quedarse? Este capítulo muestra un acercamiento mucho mayor entre ellos, pero, como dices, la llegada de Kakyuu (me dio risa leer como la describiste, jeje) podría alterar un 'poco' las cosas… Gracias por tu review y ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo?

**Marisa Makou:** Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que el tiempo no me acompaña. Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y las complicaciones, que sin duda, seguirán llegando… Me gustaría saber qué piensas de este capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Raye-Chan:** Sí, qué bien que se arreglaron las cosas entre ellos, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tienes razón que se seguirá complicando, pero Kakyuu no es la única culpable… Gracias por tu review… ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

**Ahora¡espero sus comentarios! Sólo es un clic en el botón Go.**

**Danyseren**


	9. Desilusión

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el cap 9…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

"**DESILUCIÓN"**

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con lentitud. Sabía que le esperaba dar unas cuantas explicaciones, ya que su comportamiento no fue precisamente el más profesional…

"¿Cómo está?" Kakyuu lo miraba fijamente, incomodándolo.

"Bien… ella logró tranquilizarse. Ahora está dormida" Desvió la vista. No quería mirarla. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía mal por lo que ella había tenido que ver.

"¿Eso le pasa muy seguido?" Su tono de voz era indescifrable. No expresaba nada, así que no sabía bien cómo, ni qué responder.

"No… bueno… Serena sufre ataques de nervios, pero creo que ya está en camino de superarlos…" Vio como la pelirroja caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

"Si piensas eso es porque no quieres ver lo que realmente pasa"

Su respuesta lo sorprendió. Debería decirle unas cuantas cosas por involucrarse en un tema que el conocía mucho más que ella, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada.

"Lo que yo vi fue a una chica completamente alterada, que podría haber cometido cualquier tipo de locura y que si no hubiera sido por esos pacientes, que me imagino, andaban por ahí sin autorización, quién sabe lo que habría pasado… ¿a eso le llamas 'en camino de superarlos'?"

Sintió la rabia apoderarse de él, así que sus palabras sólo reflejaron eso… rabia.

"¿Apenas vienes llegando y te crees con el derecho de cuestionar mi trabajo?... yo soy el médico aquí, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa" Logró que ella también lo encarara.

"¿Ah sí¿Y yo qué soy entonces¿Acaso no soy una profesional también?... que no se te olvide, Seiya, que ahora trabajo aquí, así que 'todo' lo que pase en esta clínica me importa, sobre todo si hay situaciones tan… … irregulares" Su enojo era evidente y sin duda tenía razón en lo que decía, pero esa última frase captó su atención, haciendo que su rabia quedara en segundo plano.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Dímelo tú" Definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"No sé… de qué hablas…" Trató de hacerse el desentendido, aún sabiendo que con ella nunca funcionaba eso. Vio cómo Kakyuu se fue acercando, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… y sólo espero que por tu bien, no sea lo que me estoy imaginando" Diciendo eso, empezó a caminar a la salida.

"Kakyuu, espera…" Pero ella lo ignoró.

Su imprudencia comenzaba a tener consecuencias y esto era sólo el principio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Estás bien?" Sintió la voz de Lita a su lado.

"Claro¿acaso tendría que estar mal?" La molestia en su voz era evidente.

"No, creo que no. Sin embargo, demuestras todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué no admites que estás molesto?"

"¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan entrometida?... ¡Auch!" El golpe en su brazo no le dejó siquiera tiempo de arrepentirse por lo dicho.

"Idiota. Ya verás si te ayudo otra vez"

"No, Lita¡espera!" La alcanzó. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que diría, ya que realmente la había hecho enojar. "Discúlpame, no debí tratarte así. Sé que sólo intentabas animarme…"

"Eso sería demasiado para ti. Lo único que quería era saber qué te pasaba, nada más" Su tono de voz reflejaba lo molesta que estaba.

"Está bien, tú tenías razón"

"¿En lo de idiota?" Esa respuesta más que enojarlo lo hizo sonreír, así que le siguió el juego.

"Sí, en eso y en que realmente estaba molesto"

"Eso quiere decir que aún sientes algo por ella…" Sintió la mirada fija de la morena en sus ojos, pero prefirió no encontrarse con ellos. Tampoco quiso responder a eso... directamente.

"Se supone que a este lugar hemos venido a curarnos, a tratar de vencer este vicio con la ayuda de los doctores, pero ese hombre no tiene muy claro su trabajo, es más, creo que hasta se está aprovechando de las circunstancias"

"Pues yo creo que a Serena no le desagrada en lo absoluto"

"¡Pero si es obvio, Lita! Serena no está en sus cinco sentidos, ella está aquí por la misma razón que tú y yo… estoy seguro que es él quien ha provocado esa 'cercanía' y ambos sabemos qué es lo quiere obtener…"

"Ja. Lo dices por experiencia propia¿no es así?"

"Muy gracioso. Si lo digo, es porque esto no es normal…" No tuvo respuesta, así que siguió, aunque ahora llegaría más allá "Dime algo, Lita ¿tú crees que Serena y ese tipo tengan una relación?"

"No lo sé, al menos yo no he visto nada 'tan' concreto"

"O sea que sí has visto algo…… vamos, mujer, esto es serio, dime en qué los viste"

"Ellos se llevan muy bien, de hecho todas las mañanas se juntan para conversar en el jardín. A veces los he descubierto mirándose durante las terapias y… oye, no sé por qué tengo que contarte esto, si quieres saber algo ¿por qué no vas donde Serena y le preguntas?"

"Lo haré, pero no por el momento. Primero tengo que saber qué es lo que ese hombre quiere con ella y después haré lo que tenga que hacer"

"Sigues interesado en ella… ¿no te das cuenta que hace rato estás fuera de la historia?"

"Ya lo sé, pero aún así no quiero que nadie más le haga daño… yo la hice sufrir mucho en el tiempo en que más necesitaba cariño, así que no voy a dejar que cualquiera venga y la lastime" Hablaba con tanta vehemencia que provocó una reacción totalmente inesperada en su acompañante.

"Después de tantos años, aún piensas en protegerla… Serena tiene mucha suerte de tener personas que se preocupen por ella, en cambio yo, lo único que tengo son malos recuerdos…"

La miró con sorpresa. ¿Acaso la chica dura y esquiva estaba demostrando sus sentimientos? Ahora que lo pensaba, su conducta era la típica de aquellas que habían sufrido alguna decepción o algo por el estilo, pero no debía ser tan simple, al menos no para haber llegado a ese lugar…

"No me mires así, no necesito tu lástima" Volvía a ser la misma…

"Oye, yo no te miro con lástima, simplemente creo que sería interesante conocer tu historia" Trató de acercarse y lograr obtener su confianza, pero fue demasiada cercanía como para que ella lo soportara.

"No pienso decirte nada, ni a ti, ni a nadie"

Se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista. Por lo visto, Lita, al igual que Serena, también tenía un drama personal, pero había una diferencia: Serena había encontrado un 'seudo' refugio en ese lugar, en cambio, la morena se veía completamente sola y su actitud no hacía más que confirmarle lo que ya pensaba: algo o alguien le había hecho mucho daño, tanto, como para haberla llevado a las drogas… tal vez…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa tarde se relajaría e iría a la biblioteca a leer un buen libro, después de todo, había estado toda la mañana tratando de localizar a algunas amistades que Serena y ella tuvieron en común, pero fue en vano. Su amiga estaba completamente fuera de alcance y sus pies ya no daban más de tanto caminar, así que un descanso no le vendría mal.

Un libro en sus manos sacaba a relucir uno de sus peores defectos: Abstraerse del mundo por completo… y esta no fue la excepción. Caminó lentamente hacia una de las mesas, totalmente concentrada en su libro de poesía, pero a los pocos pasos lamentó su 'vicio', ya que se estrelló de lleno con una pared humana.

"Lo siento mucho, discúlpeme, soy una tonta por ir leyendo y no fijarme" Se desvivió en disculpas y reverencias, sin siquiera mirar con 'qué' había chocado.

"No se preocupe, no pasó nada. Sólo fue un 'pequeño' golpe que mandó a volar mi libro, pero nada más" Observó el pequeño tomo a unos pocos pasos y se lanzó a recogerlo. De alguna manera debía disculparse.

"Tome" Le extendió el ejemplar, aún sin mirarlo. Se sentía avergonzada.

"Muchas gracias… aunque me gustaría verle la cara a la culpable" Eso hizo que se sonrojara, pero era momentáneo, ya que pronto pasaría el incómodo momento. Levantó su cabeza y al instante sintió que sus mejillas ardían mucho más… era el chico más encantador que había visto en toda su vida.

"Veo que le gusta la poesía épica (1). Es admirable que aún haya gente joven que lea ese tipo de obras" Siguió con la mirada fija en el rostro del chico, atinando apenas a contestar.

"La verdad es que me gusta la poesía en general… creo que es una forma muy bella de expresar sentimientos"

"Tiene razón. Aunque a veces los sentimientos que se transmiten no son para nada tan… heroicos como lo que usted estaba leyendo" Lo vio mejor y le pareció un rostro lleno de tristeza.

"Nunca mencioné que esos sentimientos debían ser alegres. También hay cabida para aquellos que quieran expresar amargura o tristeza… todo es válido a la hora de transmitir emociones, ya que nos permite desahogarnos" Sus palabras hicieron que el chico la viera como si fuera un tesoro recién descubierto.

"Creo que valdrá la pena conversar un rato más con usted, Srta.…"

"Mizuno… Amy Mizuno"

"Mi nombre es Taiki Kou, mucho gusto"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sabía exactamente qué buscar, pero sí sabía que 'debía' encontrar algo en esa oficina, cualquier cosa serviría…… bueno, no cualquier cosa, en realidad tenía que ser algo especial, ya fuera una prueba contundente de los errores de su colega o algún papel que él mismo pudiera manipular a su antojo.

"Debe haber algo por aquí…" Su voz apenas era audible. Si bien había sido fácil entrar a la oficina sin ser descubierto, el permanecer oculto en ella por más de un minuto era el problema.

A veces creía escuchar la puerta que se abría, pero después soltaba la respiración aliviado… no eran más que sus temores jugándole una mala pasada.

"Veamos qué tenemos aquí…" Se detuvo un momento en un pequeño cajón, pero al abrirlo sólo encontró papeles sin importancia.

Comenzó a pensar que su antes genial idea de husmear en la oficina de Seiya Kou había sido la peor de las iniciativas….

…Sus pensamientos se reafirmaron aún más al sentir afuera una voz conocida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por un momento pensó que todo acabaría ahí, en esa conversación…qué equivocado estuvo…los problemas estaban recién empezando.

Caminaba rumbo a su refugio, ya que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su espacio, le era imprescindible pensar, aunque debía hacerlo rápido, si no, era muy probable que todo se complicara aún más.

Al entrar a ese lugar, fue inevitable recordarla a ella… sonrió a medias. No se había dado cuenta, si no, hasta ahora, que desde la primera vez que ella entró, _su_ refugio ya había dejado de pertenecerle por completo, ahora ya ni estando ahí podía escaparse de su recuerdo… Era inútil seguir negándolo… esa chica estaba ocupando un lugar muy especial en su corazón, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan simples…

Ahora, tenía que definir muy bien lo que haría, ya que el equipo médico esperaba una respuesta. Después de permanecer por casi más de una hora mirando hacia la nada, se levantó decidido… había tomado una decisión, una, estaba seguro, marcaría su 'relación' de aquí en adelante…

'_Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer_…'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando con nerviosismo cómo se abría la puerta, dejando pasar a aquella persona que supo reconocer aún antes de verla… era demasiado tarde, ya no había tiempo de esconderse…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Vio a la recién llegada observarlo con sorpresa, para luego, mirarlo con desconfianza "¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?"

"Sólo… vine a…" Tenía que pensar algo rápido, si no quería tener problemas "…buscar algo que se me había quedado" Cerró con cuidado el cajón que hasta hace unos momentos había registrado por completo.

"¿Aquí¿Y en los cajones de su oficina?... ¿Por quién me tomas, Darien? Dime qué estabas haciendo…" Su mirada reflejaba molestia, pero él no se quedaba atrás.

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, además, no deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que hago, si no más bien, de lo que él está haciendo… ¿o ya olvidaste tus motivos para venir a este lugar?" Intentó desviar la conversación, pero no lo logró.

"Te conozco demasiado, tanto como lo conozco a él… siempre lo has envidiado y no me extrañaría que tu presencia aquí no sea una simple coincidencia… ¿qué buscas, Darien¿Qué quieres de él?"

"Mi querida Kakyuu… tan enamorada como siempre… no sé qué le ves a ese tipo, cuando conmigo podrías pasarla mucho mejor..."

"¡No me cambies el tema¡Te exijo una respuesta!" Sintió la rabia apoderarse de él, por lo que su reacción demostró lo que sentía.

"¡Nadie me exige nada¿Oíste?" Apretaba cada vez con más fuerza los brazos de la pelirroja, quien lo miraba espantada

"Estás…estás loco… ya sé por qué estás aquí… sólo quieres hacerle daño" Esa respuesta lo hizo reír como si en verdad fuera un loco.

"¿Y recién te vienes a dar cuenta de eso, preciosa?" La miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados, haciendo que ella se sintiera más asustada "Nunca me voy a conformar a ser menos que él¡nunca!... pero la vida da vueltas y nos permite cambiar el rumbo de las cosas…" Los ojos de la chica sólo mostraban desconcierto… no entendía ni una de sus palabras "¿No me comprendes, verdad? Él siempre ha tenido privilegios, siempre ha tenido lo que yo he querido… incluyéndote a ti…" Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Kakyuu, pero siguió con su 'discurso' "Ahora, tiene esta clínica, pero dime… ¿acaso yo no soy igual o mejor que él¡Dime!"

"Suéltame… ¡me lastimas!" Reaccionó al sentir esa voz suplicante, así que al aflojar un poco, ella aprovechó para alejarse lo suficiente. "Estás loco, Darien… no sé qué planeas, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño… si es necesario, te denuncio"

"Tú no dirás nada, querida…" Hablaba tranquilo, con mucha seguridad "… ¿y sabes por qué?... porque si llegas a decir una sola palabra de esto, yo abriré mi boca también… ¿qué pasaría si Seiya llegara a enterarse que tu estancia aquí no es casual¿Qué ni siquiera pudiste convencer a esos médicos para venir hasta aquí, si no que tuve que ayudarte? Y por cierto, con métodos un tanto… ¿corruptos¡Todo lo que tu adorado Seiya más detesta! y no le diría sólo eso… también le contaría 'cómo' tuviste que pagarme la ayudita…"

"¿Qué dices?" Sonrió al verla tan desencajada "Acepto que me ayudaste y… que no fue de la forma más limpia¡pero yo nunca tuve nada contigo!"

"¿Y eso qué? él no lo sabe…" No quiso mirar la expresión de desconcierto en su colega y caminó hacia la puerta, dando por terminada la conversación. Antes de salir, quiso acabar con toda insistencia por parte de la pelirroja "Ahora preciosa, es tu decisión si me delatas o no, aunque… creo que ambos sabemos lo que nos conviene"

Kakyuu lo vio salir y se dejó caer a una silla, llena de rabia, pero sólo contra sí misma, por haber aceptado tontamente su ayuda esa vez y porque sabía que él tenía razón… a ambos les convenía el silencio, sin embargo, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Seiya… haría lo que fuera por impedirlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al entrar a esa habitación, sintió las miradas sobre él… esperaban una respuesta.

"_Sabemos que eres todo un profesional, Seiya, así que esperamos no tomes esto como una duda sobre tu trabajo, sólo es para evitar comentarios mal infundados"_

Así le habían dicho, luego de que una de las enfermeras, quien también pasaba por el lugar, hubiera visto la escena en que abrazaba a su 'querida' paciente y lo comenzara a divulgar entre sus colegas…

"Ustedes esperan una respuesta… y se las daré"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No podía entender cómo había llegado a ese punto… otra vez. Hace muy poco que había despertado y se sintió extraña al estar custodiada por una enfermera.

'_Debo estar realmente mal para que ahora me estén vigilando…'_

Comenzó a sentirse un tanto… prisionera, así que decidió salir un momento.

"No puedes salir" La voz de la enfermera resonó por toda la habitación.

"Pero si sólo quiero ir al jardín…"

"Son órdenes estrictas. No puedes salir, ni recibir visitas" Esa frase hizo que mirara a la mujer con sorpresa ¿tampoco visitas? Era ilógico que Seiya hubiera hecho eso, ya que siempre que ella tenía problemas, él era el primero en querer hablarle.

"¿Fue Sei… digo¿fue el doctor Kou quien ordenó eso?"

"No… a partir de hoy estás a cargo de otro médico"

"¿Cómo?" Su desconcierto no se hizo esperar.

"Estarás al cuidado de la doctora Nishihara"

"¿Nishihara?... pero yo… ni siquiera la conozco…" Se notaba la desilusión en su voz… no podía creer que Seiya se hubiera hecho a un lado, dejándola en manos de una desconocida.

"Ella vendrá a verte en unos minutos" Y con esa última frase se cortó la conversación.

La noticia había sido un verdadero balde de agua fría… ¿Seiya la había abandonado¿Se deshizo de ella así como así? De pronto, el miedo comenzó a invadirla, pero iba acompañado de una inmensa tristeza…

"Necesito hablar algo con el doctor Kou" No estaba demás insistir, tenía que verlo.

"Ya te dije que no puedes recibir visitas, además, creo que él ya se fue a su casa"

Sintió arder sus ojos… él se había marchado sin darle una sola explicación…

'_Serena, tonta… ¿desde cuándo él tiene que darte explicaciones¿Acaso alguna vez te dijo lo que significabas para él?...'_

La respuesta hizo que desviara la mirada para que aquella enfermera no viera sus lágrimas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El horario de trabajo había terminado, sin embargo, decidió quedarse un poco más. Aún no podía creer que las cosas hubieran tomado ese rumbo, pero lo agradecía, además, es posible que esta fuera su gran oportunidad de averiguar la verdad.

Respiró profundo y decidida, golpeó aquella puerta…

"Adelante" Al ingresar, se acercó de inmediato a la enfermera, para preguntar por el estado de su nueva paciente, quien ni siquiera volteó a verla.

"Quería salir, pero se lo prohibí, tal como usted me dijo"

"Hiciste bien. Ahora, déjame sola con ella y después vuelves… no quiero que quede sin vigilancia"

Observó a la chica, quien aún le daba la espalda.

"Te llamas Serena¿verdad?" Sabía cuál era su nombre, pero por algo debía empezar… La respuesta no llegó si no hasta un buen rato.

"Sí" Frunció el ceño. Su voz se escuchaba débil y le pareció oír algo parecido a un sollozo.

"Soy la Dra Nishihara y me gustaría conocerte, ya que desde hoy estoy a cargo de tu rehabilitación" La rubia no tuvo intenciones de voltearse, así que decidió ser un poco más directa "¿Sabes? Desde que supe que habías despertado tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo… no sé si te imaginas de qué puede ser" Notó cómo Serena quiso voltear un poco… debía seguir su interrogatorio.

"No… bueno… me imagino que debe ser para conocerme mejor… soy su paciente ahora¿no?"

"Sí, eres mi paciente, pero la verdad, es que quería hablar contigo no sólo para conocerte, si no más bien sobre… un tema en especial" Esperó respuesta, pero el silencio se prolongó. Era el momento preciso…

"Seiya Kou"

¡Lo había logrado!… el sólo nombre de ese doctor hizo que Serena Tsukino se volteara por completo.

Al principio pudo ver en los ojos azules de esa chica una verdadera chispa que reflejaba el repentino interés, para después observar cómo ésta entornaba mejor su vista hacia ella… la había reconocido.

"Al parecer me recordaste… nos vimos en su oficina, cuando fuiste a buscarlo… aún me pregunto… qué era lo que tenías que hablar tan urgente con él"

"Bueno, yo…… creo que ya no importa, después de todo, él ya no es 'mi' doctor" Le pareció que esa última frase tenía un sentido mucho más profundo del que aparentemente significaba.

"Y eso… ¿te duele?" Su corazón latía a prisa… sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de aclarar sus temidas sospechas.

"Yo…… no sé por qué me pregunta eso…"

"No eres muy buena fingiendo… por eso quiero saber… si la decisión que tomó Seiya te afecta como paciente…… o como mujer" Vio cómo los ojos de Serena se abrían con sorpresa, para después desviar su mirada. "¿No piensas responder?"

"Quisiera…preguntarle algo… sé que usted me interrogó primero, pero…quiero saber por qué le interesa saber esto"

"Por lo que veo, soy mucho más directa, así que te responderé... me interesa saber lo que sientes, porque no voy a permitir que Seiya arruine su carrera por una equivocación, por algo que no tiene ningún sentido… por un simple capricho"

"¡No es un capricho!" La rubia se calló de repente… sus palabras la habían delatado.

"Quizás para ti no lo sea, pero para él sí… ¿no entiendes que lo más importante para Seiya es esta clínica¿Qué si se acercó a ti fue sólo para ayudarte como una de sus tantas pacientes?"

"Usted…usted se equivoca… aún cuando no entiendo muy bien por qué se alejó, creo que sus sentimientos son sinceros"

"¿Ah sí? Y si son tan sinceros como tú dices… te habrá contado también sobre su pasado y sobre……" Sintió que debía detenerse, pero ya había plantado la incertidumbre en Serena, quien la miraba expectante.

"¿Y… sobre qué?" La miró indecisa… no sabía si era aún el tiempo de contarle

"Sobre…… los problemas que le estás ocasionando" Mintió... en parte.

"¿Yo¿Acaso Seiya tiene problemas por mi culpa?"

"Será mejor que desde ahora te concentres sólo en tu rehabilitación, ya que si sigues con esos sentimientos hacia él, lo condenarás al fracaso profesional… él ya tiene demasiados problemas como para que tú sigas importunándolo… y si tanto te preocupa, no te apures, que ahora Seiya ya tiene quien vele por él"

"Us… ¿usted?" Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron

"Sí… yo seré quien apoye a Seiya, yo seré quien de ahora en adelante le brinde compañía cuando lo necesite" La rubia no atinaba a nada, estaba sumamente sorprendida. Decidió que era el momento de irse, pero antes, debía asegurarse que todo estaba claro entre ellas…

"Y… una última cosa… espero que esta conversación quede en la más estricta reserva… y que sea la última vez que te escucho llamarle Seiya……creo que el mensaje ha sido claro¿no?" Diciendo eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a una Serena totalmente desconcertada y por qué no decirlo… derrotada, porque así era como se sentía…

Quiso llorar, desahogarse por completo, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad, ya que su 'carcelera' había vuelto a su puesto otra vez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(1) Versos destinados a cantar las hazañas de un héroe o de una colectividad, que se cultivó en Europa durante la Edad Media (siglo VIII hasta el XV).

**xxxxxx**

**¡Hola! **A todas las lectoras les pido mil disculpas por actualizar taaaannnn tarde, pero la verdad es que mis prácticas no me dejan mucho tiempo… pero al fin tengo un pequeño descanso. Ojalá siga su interés por esta historia…

**Del Fic: **Debo decir que me costó bastante redactar este capítulo, sobre todo casi al final… recuerdo que dije que este capítulo sería triste y lo intenté, no sé si haya resultado. **¿Qué opinan?** Aún no me atrevo a adelantar nada para el cap siguiente, aunque tengo algunas cosillas pensadas, pero me las reservo, jeje.

**Reviews: **

Estoy cortita de tiempo, así que esta vez no habrá comentarios particulares.

**Muchísimas gracias** **a: Mikou Tenouh, Vicky Kou, Umi Kou, Marisa Makou, Amy Mizuno, Raye-Chan y Serenity Kou.**

**¿Se animan a escribirme nuevamente un review? Opinen, opinen…**

**Danyseren**


	10. Secreto a voces

_**Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. **_

**_Aquí va el cap 10…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

"**SECRETO A VOCES" **

Los días nublados como ese lo hacían ponerse un tanto melancólico. Bebió una vez más de su café, mientras se dedicaba a observar por la ventana a los transeúntes que pasaban por fuera del local. Continuó unos minutos así, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Disculpa el retraso, Taiki"

"No te preocupes, además creo que me habías dicho que durante estos días no tendrías mucho tiempo"

"Es cierto… pero…" Vio cómo la chica bajaba la mirada, un poco desanimada.

"Aún no tienes pistas sobre el paradero de tu amiga¿verdad?"

"No… es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra… por más que la busco no tengo resultados"

"¿Y la policía qué dice?"

"Sólo me hablaron del accidente de la familia Tsukino, pero de Serena no hay rastro"

"Amy… ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no quiera ser encontrada?"

"¿Te refieres a que esté escondida a propósito?"

"No, bueno… quizás ha salido de Tokio, después de todo, aquí no le quedaba nada"

"Puede ser, pues, incluso su familia le ha dado vuelta la espalda" Dijo eso, recordando a Setsuna. "¿Sabes, quisiera verla, abrazarla, porque estoy segura de que lo necesita, aún cuando haya pasado tiempo desde la muerte de su familia"

"Eres una muy buena amiga" Le sonrió sincero, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

"Bueno, creo que no me invitaste para hablar todo el tiempo sobre mí… cuéntame algo de ti, por ejemplo... ¿por qué decidiste regresar a Tokio?" Recordó su anterior conversación con ella, cuando le contó sobre su viaje por distintas regiones del país.

"Creo que ya era tiempo de volver, además, terminé de escribir mi libro, ya no tenía nada que hacer fuera de Tokio"

"Ya veo… así que viajaste sólo por escribir tu libro de poemas"

"No… bueno, también hay otras razones, pero… prefiero no hablar de eso ahora" Sintió la mirada confundida de la peliazul, al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía… había vuelto a sumirse en sus recuerdos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despertó nuevamente colocando la mirada en cualquier parte, tratando de entender los últimos sucesos. Su ingreso a la clínica (algo que prácticamente ya tenía asumido), los encuentros con Seiya, la llegada de Andrew, la presencia de esa mujer quien decía ser su doctora y sus pesadillas… malditas pesadillas que después de varios años volvían a repetirse una y otra vez, provocando su total descontrol al despertar… como esa mañana.

"Veo que al fin despertaste… ¿cómo te sientes?" Miró con indiferencia a su nueva doctora.

"Mejor" Era mejor mentir para que así la dejara en paz de una vez.

"Que bueno, ya que así podrás contarme en qué consisten tus pesadillas"

"Yo…" Prefirió voltear la cabeza, ya que no quería recordar.

"Es algo que debes hacer por tu propio bien… es una terapia el poder enfrentar tus miedos" El silencio fue la única respuesta, por lo que la impaciencia se hizo notar "Te escucho, Serena… no me moveré de aquí hasta que me cuentes esos sueños que te alteran tanto"

"¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?. No sé qué quiere conseguir con esto, si sus verdaderas intenciones al estar aquí son otras" Pensó que su recién descubierto desprecio hacia la pelirroja podría hacerla desistir, pero se equivocó.

"Te escucho, Serena… y no trates de persuadirme ni desconcentrarme de mi labor, porque no te dará ningún resultado" La sonrisa en la cara de esa mujer la hizo sentir un desprecio aún mayor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Adelante" No se molestó en levantar la cabeza hasta que reconoció la voz de su visitante.

"Vengo a hablarle de una de sus pacientes… creo que ya sabe a quién me refiero¿verdad?"

"Andrew Furuhata… creo que nuestras conversaciones sólo se remiten a las terapias¿acaso olvidaste contarme algo?" Prefirió ignorarlo, quizás con una contrapregunta podría confundirlo.

"No creo que sirva cambiar el tema. No me iré de aquí hasta saber qué relación existe entre Serena y usted"

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada… mejor te marchas, ya que tengo trabajo que hacer" No le sirvió de mucho su calma, ya que provocó la reacción contraria.

"Nadie me viene a echar… ¡quiero saber hasta dónde ha llegado con Serena!"

"¡Es suficiente!. No toleraré otro de tus comentarios" Rodeó el escritorio con el firme propósito de sacarlo de su oficina, pero…

"Si no quiere responder eso¡entonces dígame qué diablos está pasando con Serena!. Si usted es su médico¡explíqueme qué está sucediendo!"

"No sé a qué te refieres, yo…" Iba a contarle que ya no era él quien veía a la rubia, pero fue interrumpido por una frase que lo desconcertó.

"¿Qué es eso de que nadie puede visitarla?. He tratado de verla, pero una enfermera me da una tonta excusa de que la paciente está en 'tratamiento'… ¿qué clase de tratamiento le están dando que ni siquiera la dejan salir?"

"¿Dices que… no la dejan salir?" Estaba aturdido por las 'novedades'.

"No… y eso no es todo" El rubio hizo una pausa que lo alertó aún más. "A veces cuando he ido a verla he escuchado… sus gritos, pidiendo que la dejen en paz… ¡dígame qué está sucediendo!"

'_¿Sus gritos?. ¿Qué la dejen en paz?' _

Se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz de responder a ese chico, quien le rogaba con angustia por el estado de Serena, estado que incluso para él mismo, era incierto, sumiéndolo en una angustia igual o peor que la que Andrew sentía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya rumbo al hotel, recordaba su conversación con Amy. Había sido un momento agradable, sin embargo, lo dejó vulnerable, pues volvió a recordar. Las escenas del pasado regresaban a su mente como una película…

_La espera era interminable…los médicos hace rato que estaban con su hermana sin anunciar nada, hasta que…_

"_Lo sentimos, pero la joven… acaba de fallecer"_

_No logró asimilar bien la fuerte noticia, así que vio con incomprensión cómo su hermano menor lloraba como si fuera un niño…_

_Lo que vino después no fue mejor…_

"_¿Qué?. ¿No piensas ir a su funeral?"_

"_No" Respuesta que bastó para que Seiya lo tomara por el cuello de la camisa._

"_¿Acaso no te duele su muerte?. ¿Qué te pasa, Taiki?" Al no decir nada, su hermano lo soltó con brusquedad "No sé por qué sigo insistiendo… después de todo, ni siquiera te he visto derramar una sola lágrima por Hotaru… y eso que te hacías llamar su hermano favorito" _

Los recuerdos dolían, sobre todo, porque le hacían sentir esa sensación de vacío, de soledad, era como si desde el momento en que supo de la muerte de su hermana ya nada hubiera tenido sentido… Lo que su hermano Seiya le dijo era cierto… no derramó una sola lágrima y ni siquiera se apareció en el funeral. Todos pensaron que él actuaba como un insensible, como si todo el profundo amor profesado hacia Hotaru hubiera sido una mentira… cuán equivocados estuvieron.

Simplemente nadie pudo comprenderlo, él no fue capaz de asimilar la noticia, no entendió si no hasta pasados unos días lo que realmente ocurría. Había perdido a su hermana, aquella personita hermosa que le brindaba un amor incondicional, aquella joven que aún teniendo problemas, se apoyaba en él cada vez que discutía con sus padres… fue una pérdida irreparable. Pero lo que más dolió fueron las duras palabras de su hermano…

"_Para ti ha sido tan simple… Hotaru muere y no encuentras mejor idea que irte"._

"_Necesito despejarme" _

"_Ya lo creo, has llorado tanto que me impresiona tu desconsuelo" No quiso responder y estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó las palabras más duras e injustas que pudiera haber oído…_

"_Quizás lo mejor sea que sí te vayas, después de todo la culpa no deja vivir en paz"_

"_¿Qué dices?" Miró a su hermano totalmente confundido._

"_Fuiste el único de los tres que pudo haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba… con Yaten y yo fuera de la ciudad, eras el único que podría haber detenido esto o al menos llamar por ayuda, pero¿qué hiciste, secundaste a Hotaru en todos sus caprichos¡y ahora mira donde está!"_

"_No puedes decirme eso… yo…" Iba a decir cuánto amaba a su hermana, pero no pudo continuar. Seiya siguió descargando toda su rabia y su dolor, culpándolo y eso no fue todo, ya que al mirar a sus padres podía ver una mirada diferente…tal vez Seiya los había convencido._

Esa misma noche tomó todo su dinero y algo de ropa y se fue de la casa, cargando un pequeño bolso y una gran tristeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por Andrew. ¿Acaso su decisión de 'abandonar' a Serena fue un error?. Pues, lo averiguaría ahora mismo.

Su corazón latía a prisa, mientras mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente y en todos ellos veía a Serena sufriendo... _'Quizás sólo estoy exagerando'. _Se obligó a sonreír. Faltaban sólo unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta su habitación, cuando un desesperado grito lo paralizó.

"¡Qué está pasando!"

Reaccionó al instante, corriendo hasta llegar a su puerta. Intentó abrir, pero no hubo caso.

"_¡Nooooo!. ¡Déjame en paz!" _

La angustia se apoderó de él, mientras forcejeaba la manilla sin resultados.

"¡Abran la puerta!. ¡Qué está pasando ahí dentro!" Al parecer sus gritos dieron resultado, porque una enfermera, sumamente nerviosa, le abrió.

"Doctor Kou, no puede pasar"

"¿Qué dices, quiero saber qué está pasando, qué son esos gritos"

"Lo siento, pero son órdenes de la doctora Nishihara, la paciente no puede recibir visitas" El coraje lo sobrepasó y sin pensarlo, empujó a la enfermera y entró de prisa. Lo que vio, lo dejó en shock.

"¡Dímelo, ahora, Serena!. ¡No seas cobarde y enfrenta tus miedos!" Kakyuu zamarreaba muy fuerte a una descontrolada Serena, que no era capaz de responder, pues el llanto se lo impedía.

"¡Suéltala, Kakyuu!" Su grito resonó en toda la habitación, paralizando a la doctora, quien soltó a la rubia y volteó lentamente.

"Seiya…yo te puedo explicar… esto es parte de… de su tratamiento" Ni siquiera le puso atención, ya que sus ojos sólo eran para Serena, quien se había sentado en un rincón de la habitación, llorando como una niña.

"Sal de aquí"

"Pero, Seiya, yo"

"¡Dije que te fueras!" La miró como nunca…lleno de rencor, sorprendiéndola.

Kakyuu salió rápidamente, sin decir una sola palabra.

"Serena… yo…" Trataba de hilvanar algo que consolara a la chica, algo que remediara lo sucedido, pero era inútil, la rubia seguía llorando, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Perdóname, Serena…no debí dejarte… perdóname" Se agachó, quedando frente a ella. Intentaba al menos recibir una mirada, sin embargo obtuvo algo inesperado…

"Ándate, déjame en paz"

"¿Qué dices?. Pero si sólo quiero ayudarte" La confusión era evidente.

"Quiero que te vayas... no quiero verte nunca más" Le costó comprender esas palabras, entender que eran para él.

"Perdóname, por favor, Serena, yo no quería que esto pasara… pensé que sería lo mejor y..."

"Salga de aquí, doctor Kou… ya no necesito de su ayuda…con lo que ha hecho es más que suficiente". Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, para luego levantarse lentamente sin decir nada y salir de la habitación.

Esas palabras dolieron como nunca pensó que lo harían, comprendiendo que con su decisión sólo había conseguido una sola cosa: alejar definitivamente a su querida paciente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era conciente de que esto pondría fin a todas sus esperanzas de recuperar a Seiya. Reconocía también lo tonta que fue al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…pero fue inevitable. Descubrir el amor que esa chica sentía por 'su' Seiya, la había descontrolado.

'_Mi Seiya… hace tiempo que dejó de serlo' _

Inoportunos recuerdos que venían a decirle, una vez más, que fue ella misma quien lo abandonó por seguir su sueño, aún cuando él le había propuesto matrimonio… tarde se dio cuenta de su error. ¿Qué importaba haber conseguido su sueño de ser una profesional si el hombre que amaba ya no estaba junto a ella?

Se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar su 'encuentro' con Seiya…probablemente… el último.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esos días había atendido algunos casos, pero ni siquiera colocaba interés en los pacientes… se sentía fastidiado por la situación, ya que aún no encontraba pruebas o algo que pudiera ayudarle a sacar a ese tipo de la clínica.

Caminaba por los pasillos del lugar cuando vio salir a su 'enemigo' de una de las habitaciones. Al parecer acababa de pasar por algo complicado, ya que su cara parecía la de un funeral. No había nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención¿acaso Kou estaba a punto de llorar?. Recordó la última vez que lo vio así. El motivo había sido una mujer y ahora, parecía tener la misma expresión… ¿sería posible?

Esperó pacientemente escondido, hasta que Seiya desapareciera de su vista… era el momento preciso de saber qué o quién se encontraba detrás de esa puerta. Abrió despacio y miró hacia el interior. Al principio, no vio nada, pero después una silueta se movió, captando su atención. Se adentró aún más, descubriendo así a una hermosa y triste muchacha de ojos azules que lo miraba desconfiada.

"Yo… lo siento, es que…soy nuevo y me equivoqué de habitación" Al salir, no pudo evitar sonreír, para luego correr en la misma dirección en que se fue el pelinegro…

…Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta por la que acababa de salir ese extraño doctor, pero no le dio mayor importancia y se tiró en la cama. El llanto la había dejado sin fuerzas y la anterior 'conversación' con su doctora terminó por derrumbarla, originando lo que vino después: echar a Seiya, no sólo de la habitación, si no de su vida y aunque fuera difícil, debía hacerlo, ahora que ya conocía todo su pasado…

"_Qué es lo que quiere¡por qué no me deja en paz!"_

"_Soy tu doctora y como tal, debo velar por tu tratamiento… aunque tú no quieras"_

"_Al menos si actuara como una doctora, quizás la escucharía, pero lo único que quiere es alejarme de…" Recordó que esa vez fue la última en que debía llamarle Seiya, pero no se iba a dejar vencer así como así "…de Seiya". _

"_¡Te dije que ya no lo llamaras así!"_

"_¿Acaso está celosa?. ¿Es por eso que insiste en hacerme la vida imposible?" Observó la cara descompuesta de la pelirroja, quien se demoró en responder "Es eso¿verdad?. Usted también siente algo por él"_

"_Yo amo a Seiya"_

"_¿Qué dice?" La miró desconcertada. No esperaba que esa doctora recién llegada pudiera sentir algo tan profundo por él._

"_Dije que lo AMO… y sé lo que estás pensando… que cómo puedo amarlo si prácticamente acabo de llegar a esta clínica… pues creo que llegó el momento de decirte toda la verdad"_

"_¿A qué se refiere?" Inexplicablemente sintió miedo de su respuesta._

"_A esa verdad que él te oculto… una verdad que cualquier hombre enamorado debería decirle a su chica, claro… si realmente lo estuviera" Su sonrisa la hizo estremecer."Seiya estuvo comprometido con otra mujer…… ¿No te lo había dicho, cierto?"_

"_¿Comprometido?" Quizás eso explicaba el por qué a su doctor le costaba tanto aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos._

"_Sí… Seiya vivió un gran romance que duró varios años. Ellos se amaban, se iban a casar, incluso…" Sintió cómo la voz de la pelirroja se quebraba "…él había comprado una casa en donde pensaban formar una linda familia". Esa verdad la dejó en blanco, no supo qué hacer o decir. En cambio, esa mujer continuó con su revelación…sabía que dolía, por eso siguió._

"_Pero, ese romance terminó el día en que ella lo abandonó por seguir su sueño, sin detenerse a pensar que su sueño no era nada si él no estaba a su lado… es por eso que ha regresado, a recuperar lo que un día dejó… ese amor, que estoy segura, también sigue en el corazón de él" La miró con sorpresa… no podía ser cierto¿acaso?_

"_Esa mujer… soy yo. Yo soy la prometida de Seiya¡aquella que él amó con todo su corazón!... ¿Entiendes ahora por qué quiero que te alejes?. Él no te ama, si lo hiciera, ya te habría contado de esto y además… el día que volví, estoy segura de haber visto en sus ojos el mismo calor que desprendían antes, cuando me miraban hace algún tiempo… ¿qué dices ahora, Serena Tsukino?. ¿Piensas seguir insistiendo con un hombre que aún no resuelve su pasado?... ¡vamos, contesta!"_

"_Quiero estar sola… váyase, por favor" Su voz apenas salía, pero se mantendría firme, no lloraría ante ella._

"_Está bien… pero volveré, ya que tu tratamiento sigue en mis manos"_

Después de eso, ella lloró mucho, hasta quedarse dormida, pero volvió a tener esa horrible pesadilla y fue cuando Kakyuu regresó para encararla y maltratarla y fue también cuando apareció Seiya, defendiéndola.

'_Si tal vez me hubiera contado, quizás podría guardar la esperanza de que todo está resuelto y que ya no siente nada por ella, pero… nunca me contó'_

Para ella fue decepcionante el que Seiya no se lo dijera, sin embargo, su tristeza no era sólo por eso, si no porque en todos esos meses, nunca se hicieron presentes aquellas palabras que lo hubieran cambiado todo, aquellas que estaban arraigadas en su corazón desde el primer día en que lo vio…… _'Te amo'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Quiero que te vayas, no quiero verte nunca más'_

'_Salga de aquí, doctor Kou… no necesito de su ayuda…con lo que ha hecho es más que suficiente'_

Esas palabras aún resonaban en sus oídos como si fueran duros golpes. Jamás pensó que dolería tanto separarse de ella…en realidad nunca se imaginó que volvería a sentir algo tan profundo por otra mujer que no fuera Kakyuu, misma mujer por la que ahora sentía un gran desprecio.

Al llegar a su oficina preguntó por ella, pero le informaron que había salido en dirección al jardín, lugar al que se dirigía en este momento. Su coraje aún no se iba, pero no podía causar escándalos, por lo que intentaría controlarse. Al verla, supo que sería algo muy difícil, ya que la rabia se hizo sentir otra vez.

"Así que aquí te viniste a esconder" Pasó delante de la pelirroja, quien se encontraba aún sentada en la banca sin deseos de mirarlo.

"No me escondo, Seiya…sabía muy bien que vendrías a hablar conmigo"

"No vengo a 'hablar', si no a exigirte una explicación" Su silencio terminó por exasperarlo "¿Ahora te quedas callada?. ¡Vamos, Kakyuu, habla!"

"No es necesario que grites, sé muy bien que lo que hice estuvo mal"

"Al menos la señorita lo reconoce… y dime¿qué hubiera pasado si yo no llego?. ¿Hubieras seguido maltratándola?. ¿Eso es lo que aprendiste en el extranjero?. ¿Para eso viajaste?. ¿Para aprender a maltratar pacientes?"

"No seas injusto, soy una profesional, pero admito que me dejé llevar por los sentimientos"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Vamos, Seiya¿aún pretendes engañarnos?... pues eso conmigo ya no funciona, sé muy bien lo que ocurre" Su colega lo miraba dolida… supo a qué se refería.

"Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe"

"¿Qué no me incumbe?. ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando yo aún te amo!" La miró con sorpresa, pero del asombro pasó rápidamente a la rabia.

"Pues tú fuiste la que se fue y me dejó solo… no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada"

"Sé muy bien lo que hice, pero eso no te da derecho a TI de hacer lo que estás haciendo" Si algo le molestaba era darle explicaciones precisamente a ella.

"Me cansé de escucharte… creo que fue un error haber hablado contigo, debí ir directamente a la junta médica para exponer tu negligencia" Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a dejarla, pero ella continuó descargando su dolor.

"¿Negligencia?. ¿Me dices a MÍ negligente, cuando eres TÚ quien ha cometido el peor de los errores?" Nunca aceptaría eso delante de ella, jamás, así que siguió caminando.

"¡Admítelo, Seiya!. ¡Regresa y admite tu error!" Sus gritos continuaron, mientras él se alejaba. "¡Admite que tú eres el negligente por haberte involucrado con tu paciente!" Alcanzó a oír la última frase de Kakyuu, cerciorándose de que nadie más la hubiera escuchado. Al ver que estaban solos, siguió rumbo a la clínica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al verlo partir las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin querer detenerse…

"Eres un tonto, Seiya… ni siquiera puedes admitir que te enamoraste de ella"

"Tienes toda la razón, preciosa… nunca pensé que Kou fuera tan tonto"

"¡Qué haces aquí!" Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver salir a su colega de entre los árboles.

"Pues ya lo ves...… obteniendo mi carta de triunfo, mi querida Kakyuu"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola! **

Al fin logré actualizar. Sé que es bastante la demora, pero no se preocupen, que pienso llegar con este fic hasta el final.

**Del Fic: **Este capítulo, en lo personal, me gustó. Creo que deja ver los sentimientos de algunos de los protagonistas y también quise incluir algo sobre Taiki para que se entienda en parte su presencia en la historia. Por favor, **me gustaría saber su opinión**, ya que son importantes para mí y me animan a seguir adelante.

**Reviews: **

**Mikou Tenouh:** Comparto algo contigo: también me gusta ver sufrir a Serena (qué mala¿no?), así que algo tenía que hacer en este capítulo. Además, coloqué más sobre Taiki. Ojalá te haya gustado esta continuación. ¡Espero tu review!

**Umi Kou:** Si en el otro capítulo odiaste a Kakyuu, creo que en este la vas a aborrecer aún más, pero compréndela, la pobre está desesperada y celosa y es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo… ¿qué opinas?

**Raye-Chan:** Bueno. ¡Aquí hay más problemas!. Y estos seguirán, tenlo por seguro. Respecto al 'combo', no puedo hacer mucho, quizás en algún capítulo podamos resolver eso. ¡Espero tu review!

**Sus reviews me animan a continuar el fic… click en Go**

**Danyseren**


	11. Artimañas

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Aquí va el cap 11…._**

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

"**ARTIMAÑAS" **

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que habló con Serena, después de eso, no la volvió a buscar. Sin embargo, estaba enterado de cada uno de sus pasos, pues le preguntaba a cuanta enfermera cuidaba de ella, claro que lo hacía conservando siempre su tono y postura 'profesional'… nadie podía sospechar siquiera de sus sentimientos.

Caminaba hacia su oficina cuando una voz conocida, para su desgracia, lo detuvo.

"Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos por aquí… al gran doctor Seiya Kou" Quiso ignorarlo, pero… "¿Acaso Kakyuu te está dando problemas?. Si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar a alejarla… lo haría con gusto"

"Has lo que quieras, me da lo mismo" Siguió su camino, pero Darien seguía a su lado.

"Me enteré que hablaste en el consejo médico para que sacaran a Kakyuu del tratamiento de una de las pacientes… ¿puedo saber por qué?"

"Eso no te incumbe" Intentó caminar más rápido, pero el otro pelinegro era persistente.

"Debe haber sido un motivo muy fuerte para que hayas insistido en quitarla… no me digas que hubo negligencia…… ¿fue eso, verdad?" Escuchaba, pero no le respondería nada a ese tipo. "Bueno… lo que sea, sirvió para algo".

Eso captó su interés… _¿Servir?... ¿Para qué?_

"Sé que la curiosidad te está matando, pero no te preocupes… te enterarás cuando llegues a tu oficina... ahora, me voy, tengo un…… asunto… que atender"

Miró a Chiba perderse por una esquina, mientras una sensación extraña se apoderaba de él. Abrió la puerta con desconfianza, pero se relajó al comprobar que estaba solo. Se acomodó en su silla reclinable, estirándose a gusto… ese idiota había conseguido tensarlo.

Se preparó para revisar unos expedientes, cuando un sobre le llamó la atención… era de la junta médica. La misma sensación de recelo se hizo sentir. Abrió el sobre, leyendo el papel que contenía en su interior… al principio quedó sorprendido, pero después el coraje se apoderó de él, tirando la carta y saliendo de la oficina sin rumbo fijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sintió la puerta abrirse… seguramente sería su doctora que venía a "torturarla" otra vez. Así que se dio media vuelta y se cubrió con las sábanas, negándose a verla. Sin embargo, la voz que oyó fue diferente.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte… esa doctora ya no vendrá más"

Se dejó ver un poco a través de las sábanas, mirando con curiosidad ese rostro sonriente.

"¿En verdad ella ya no regresará más?" Preguntó esperanzada, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver a su acompañante negar con la cabeza.

"De ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de ti, Serena"

Asintió conforme… no sabía por qué, pero el rostro de ese hombre le inspiraba seguridad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mira… ¿ése no es el doctor Kou?" Dijo, apuntando hacia el jardín, mientras veía cómo Seiya se perdía entre los árboles.

"Sí, Lita, es él…… parece que las cosas no le están saliendo tan bien como quería"

"Lo dices por Serena¿verdad?"

"Lo digo por todo… ese tipo ya no me inspira confianza… nunca debió acercarse a ella con otras intenciones"

"Andrew…"

Observó preocupada al rubio, el cual se había quedado callado, mirando hacia el mismo lugar por donde había pasado el doctor Kou. Desde hace algunos días lo notaba extraño… no era que ella estuviera al pendiente de él, pero no era tonta como para no notar que estaba diferente, además, el tono en que se había referido al doctor… ¿acaso era rencor?.

Sea lo que estuviera pasando no era bueno… al menos no para ella, quien a pesar de estar a su lado se sentía desplazada. Definitivamente tendría que averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía molesto, después de todo logró lo que quería, alejar a Kakyuu de Serena. Claro que no pensó que en la junta médica ni siquiera consideraran su opinión y colocaran justamente a Darien Chiba como su médico responsable, cuando él se había autonominado otra vez para cuidarla.

Pero los anteriores rumores pesaron demasiado en la decisión. Esas enfermeras chismosas que hablaron una vez de una relación extraña entre él y su paciente lo habían marcado para siempre.

"Aún sospechan de mí, pese a que me alejé de ella"

Decirlo así, con tanta ligereza le dolía, ya que reconoció cierta cobardía de su parte al no querer aceptar lo que sentía y sobre todo, su gran temor era perder su amada clínica.

"Serena…"

Recordó las palabras que le dijo la última vez que se vieron… ahora era ella la que se alejaba de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de averiguar en qué momento dejó de verla como una simple paciente, llegando a la conclusión de que quizás no hubo un instante preciso… fueron los constantes encuentros, las miradas que se encontraban cuando él dirigía las terapias, los abrazos cada vez que ella se desmoronaba, sus besos…

"Yo te…"

Abrió los ojos, reflejando una gran tristeza… esas palabras no podían ser dichas, ya que los obstáculos que él mismo había colocado tenían demasiada importancia como para ser ignorados.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Buenos días, preciosa…… mmm, veo que no estás de muy buen humor hoy"

"¿Qué estás tramando, Darien?"

"¿Qué?. No sé de qué hablas" La miró inocente.

"Lo que sabes es un arma poderosa contra tu rival… no creo que tu envidia te haga permanecer inmóvil"

"Kakyuu… qué concepto tienes de mí… yo sí se guardar un secreto, no como tú, que fuiste capaz de gritarlo como una loca" Siguió su camino, pero la pelirroja no se iría así como así.

"No te atrevas a dañar a Seiya, porque o si no…"

"¿Si no qué?. ¿Me vas a maltratar como lo hacías con tu paciente?" Vio el desconcierto en su cara. "Parece que nadie debía saberlo¿verdad?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Pues… ella misma"

"¿Ella?. ¿Por qué?" Cómo disfrutaba tener el control de todo.

"Eso no te lo diré… pero si quieres, puedes averiguarlo con tu médico favorito"

Se marchó sonriendo. Las cosas estaban justo donde las quería… en sus manos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era la primera vez en días que podía abandonar la habitación. Su nuevo doctor había dado la orden para que saliera acompañada por una enfermera. Recordó con agrado la conversación que mantuvo con él…

"_De ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de ti, Serena"_

_Asintió conforme… no sabía por qué, pero el rostro de ese hombre le inspiraba seguridad._

"_Me llamo Darien Chiba… llegué hace poco a esta clínica, pero aún así, la junta médica me confió tu cuidado"Ella sólo atinó a sonreír amable._

"_Me imagino que debes estar impaciente por salir de este lugar" Vio a su nuevo doctor indicar la habitación._

"_La verdad sí… quisiera salir de aquí" _

"_Pues entonces saldrás"_

"_¿En serio, doctor Chiba?. ¿Usted me dejará salir?" _

"_Sí, pero con una condición…más bien dos" Lo miró confundida… ¿condiciones?. "La primera es que deberás salir acompañada por una enfermera y la segunda… que de ahora en adelante sólo me llames Darien"_

_Por un instante le pareció estar hablando con otro doctor…esa calidez al mirarla, esa voz que inspiraba seguridad y esa confianza que alguna vez él le dio._

"_Y bien. ¿Aceptas el trato?" No lo pensó demasiado, ya que las ansias por salir de ahí la obligaban a acatar todo tipo de condiciones, por muy extrañas que fueran._

"_Está bien… Darien, acepto"_

Darien Chiba… le estaba enormemente agradecida por haberle permitido salir de su encierro y sobre todo, por no continuar con el supuesto tratamiento que la doctora Nishihara le estaba dando. Sonrió contenta, cruzando algunas palabras con su enfermera, sin siquiera darse cuenta de unos ojos azules que la miraban desde lejos con profunda tristeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aún no podía creer que aquel accidental encuentro en la biblioteca hubiera originado tan linda… ¿amistad?... sonrió para sus adentros… no podía mentirse a sí misma, ya que desde la primera vez que lo vio algo se removió en su interior.

"¿Sabes?. La otra vez cuando hablamos no pude preguntarte algo que quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza"

"¿Qué cosa?" Vio cómo él fijaba su vista al frente… al parecer nuevamente sería muy difícil conversar con él.

"Tu viaje… es cierto que para escribir a veces necesitas salir de tu lugar 'estable' a fin de obtener inspiración, pero… ¿fue sólo por eso?" Lo miró nerviosa… quizás había ido demasiado lejos.

"mmm…" Taiki demoró unos segundos la respuesta, para luego sorprenderla con un arrebato de sinceridad. "No… la verdad es que me vi en la obligación de marcharme… era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento" Ese último comentario hizo que se arrepintiera de haber preguntado, ya que él se puso muy triste.

"Taiki… siento mucho haber sido tan metiche" Su comentario lo hizo sonreír.

"No, no te preocupes. La otra vez que hablamos me di cuenta que si nos juntábamos nuevamente sería muy difícil evadir el tema" Su cara se puso roja como tomate… ¡él indirectamente le estaba diciendo metiche!

"Si no quieres hablar no hablamos y ya" Dijo como un susurro.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, pero ninguno hizo el intento por romperlo... hasta que él, con una voz un poco insegura, se decidió a hacerlo.

"Mi viaje…… tuvo una razón de ser muy poderosa" Lo miró sorprendida, sabiendo que era un tema que no hablaba con muchos, si no es que con nadie "Fue después de…… la muerte… de mi hermana…"

Escuchó el relato con atención, sintiendo, a medida que se enteraba de todo, casi el mismo dolor que él reflejaba al contarle su historia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De vuelta en su oficina no pudo evitar una expresión de molestia al verlo por segunda vez el mismo día.

"Qué quieres ahora" No tenía ganas de hablar y menos con él.

"Hablar" Ese tipo sí sabía cómo hacerlo enojar, pero se controlaría.

"No tengo tiempo, ni deseos de conversar, así que te invito amablemente a salir de aquí" Le indicó la puerta con una gentileza que le sorprendió a él mismo.

"Está bien, me voy……aunque yo sólo quería comentarte cómo me fue con mi nueva paciente" Repentinamente su molestia se convirtió en curiosidad.

"Así que ya la viste…… me imagino que no continuarás con el tratamiento que ella le impartía" A estas alturas era obvio que él sabía lo que Kakyuu hizo.

"Claro que no…… y menos a una preciosura como ella" La última frase fue apenas un murmullo, pero, aunque su oído era privilegiado, debía cerciorarse.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que no continuaré el tratamiento… ahora, me retiro" Demasiado amable para ser él.

"Demás está recordarte que apliques todo tu profesionalismo en este caso"

"No te preocupes, aplicaré eso…… y mucho más"

Esta vez sí que lo escuchó fuerte y claro, '_¿y mucho más?'_. Su mente intentó rechazar los mensajes de alerta que se repetían insistentes, pero fue inútil, ya que conocía a la perfección las 'cualidades' de su colega, sobre todo una, que tenía a la mujer como punto fuerte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nunca pensó sentir ese alivio al contarle su historia, ni tampoco se imaginó recibir el apoyo que ella le brindó. Le había abierto su corazón como no lo hizo con nadie desde aquel día en que salió de casa.

"¿Me permites dar otra opinión?" Sonrió ante su comentario, ya que venía escuchando sus 'opiniones' desde que terminara el relato.

"Claro, dime"

"Pienso que si decidiste que era tiempo de volver, es porque inconscientemente asumiste que estás preparado para volver a enfrentar a tu familia"

"Puede ser… aunque… no quiero apresurar las cosas"

"Y… si hablaras primero con tus padres… ellos te podrían entender" Suspiró. Esa chica no desistiría hasta verlo de vuelta en su casa.

"Puede ser…"

"Estoy segura de que ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, eres su hijo y aunque hubo malos entendidos, el tiempo lo calma todo"

Siguieron caminando, uno junto al otro, sin nada más que decir.

"Creo que… el problema… no serán ellos" Recibió la mirada comprensiva de la peliazul.

"Tu hermano¿verdad?"

"Sí… él…… no sé si me acepte"

"Me contaste que tiene una clínica para drogodependientes" La miró sin entender. "Pues, si tu hermano se dedicó especialmente a ese tipo de pacientes es porque debió comprender por lo que pasó Hotaru… debió entender que no fue tu culpa"

"Tú no conoces a Seiya… es el hombre más testarudo que ha pisado esta tierra"

"Nada se pierde con intentarlo"

Su sonrisa le daba ánimos para seguir, aún cuando nada de lo que le esperaba fuera seguro y sobre todo, sin siquiera imaginar que con su decisión definiría el destino de una joven de la que apenas conocía su nombre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Ya estás dentro" No fue desagradable, pero sí, indiferente.

"Sé que las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros, pero… quisiera……… Seiya, al menos... ¿podrías mirarme?" Su repentino interés por los papeles del escritorio fue demasiado evidente.

"Lo siento"

"Me resigné" Ella pareció darse cuenta de su incomprensión. "He comprendido que lo nuestro ya pasó…… y que…aún cuando yo todavía sienta algo por ti, sé… que perdí"

Ahora era Kakyuu quien no lo miraba, pero entendió su conducta.

"Esto nunca fue una competencia, simplemente no pudo ser y ya" Se levantó dispuesto a irse.

"Espera… yo… sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada, pero… me gustaría…… invitarte a cenar, podríamos ir donde tu quisieras" Su rostro era demasiado expresivo y ella, al verlo, agregó rápidamente lo último.

"Kakyuu, no sé si sea buena idea" Sería sincero ante todo.

"Sólo será un momento… así, aprovecho para despedirme" La miró con sorpresa, eso no lo esperaba.

"¿Te irás?... si es por lo que ocurrió, no es necesario que lo hagas, puedes seguir trabajando aquí"

"Aunque quisiera, no podría, Seiya…… además… necesito tiempo para olvidar"

Luego de ese comentario el silencio fue el único protagonista, hasta que ella se animó a hablar.

"¿Y bien?. ¿Aceptas mi invitación?"

Más que una pregunta, fue una súplica, la cual tomó más sentido al demorar por varios segundos su respuesta.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos alcanzar una buena mesa" Le impresionó el poder que podía tener una sola frase para transformar el rostro de una persona.

"Gracias"

Accedió a su petición, mas no le devolvió la sonrisa. La idea de salir con ella ya no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, y sin entenderlo, sentía que debía hacerlo, quizás, en honor a lo que alguna vez fue su gran amor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era extraño, sin embargo, en cierta forma le agradaba. La confianza que él le permitía, el trato que tenía para con ella no era el convencional, pero descubrió que le era necesario. Alguna vez otro médico estuvo haciendo esa labor, ofreciéndole su ayuda, su amistad, sin tomar las debidas precauciones para evitar lo que a ella le ocurrió… enamorarse de él.

Observó a Darien, quien le hablaba animado, permitiéndole caminar junto a él tomada de su brazo. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos y azules como los de él...

Movió su cabeza, reprobando su pensar… ¿Acaso sería inevitable compararlos?.

"¿Qué ocurre, Serena?"

"¿Qué?" El escuchar su nombre la hizo despertar.

"No has oído nada de lo que he dicho¿verdad?" La mirada de él no reflejaba molestia, más bien, comprensión.

"Lo siento… es que no he estado muy bien estos días"

"Serena… sabes bien que" La frase se detuvo de improviso, llamando su atención, la cual no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues sintió cómo su acompañante levantó su rostro suavemente y se acercaba a ella…

"Sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí… si necesitas un amigo, aquí estaré…sólo para ti" Su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir un beso fugaz en su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

"¿Por… por qué?" Era demasiado el desconcierto, por eso se atrevió a preguntar la razón. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, al menos, no la que esperaba.

"Tal parece que mis colegas han decidido revivir su romance" Siguió la mirada de Darien, hasta encontrarse con una escena que la lastimó.

Era él… Seiya, pero no estaba solo. Ella lo acompañaba y se disponían a salir… juntos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar que delataran su dolor.

El problema fue que al negarse a mirar, no pudo ver bien que la expresión del doctor Kou no era la del típico enamorado, si no más bien, la de un hombre celoso dispuesto a golpear a su rival.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola! **

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última actualización… espero seguir contando con el apoyo de quienes han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo. Tiempo es lo que me falta… pero como dije en el cap anterior, llegaré hasta el final con este fic¡Sí señor!

**Del fic:** Vaya que costó este cap… tenía las ideas, pero la inspiración me fallaba. Ojalá este cap no las decepcione. Lo único a decir es que Darien tendrá la situación bajo su control por unos momentos… espero poder detenerlo, jejeje.

**Reviews: Respondí algunos a través de la opción Reply review de Fanfiction (ojalá que resulte) y los otros, los respondo acá.**

**aishiterukou: **¡Bienvenida a mi fic, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y no te preocupes, que te creo cuando dices que no sabías mandarlos, ya que a mí me pasó lo mismo al principio. Respecto a la trama, te puedo decir que sí, me gusta hacerlos sufrir, aunque espero remediarlo muy pronto.¿Qué opinas de este cap?

**Raye-Chan: **Tienes razón, Seiya tendrá mucho más que problemas amorosos y Darien será el encargado de ocasionárselos. Respecto a Serena, seguirá en su posición, no te preocupes, además que su nuevo doctor ayudará para que siga en eso. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Sailor Fan: **Amiga, no sabes cómo me ayudó tu review a continuar, en serio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sobre todo porque me dio ánimos para seguir y en el momento preciso. Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, aunque ya lo venías leyendo. Ojalá este capítulo te guste y no dudes en dejar review, ya que me animan a continuar.

Gracias nuevamente a:

**Marisa Makou**

**Mikou Tenouh **

**Umi Kou de Escorpio. **

**Sus reviews me animan demasiado… sean buenitas¿Si? Y den click en Go**

**Danyseren**


	12. Camino hacia el fin

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

_**Aquí está el cap 12… **__**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"**CAMINO HACIA EL FIN" **

"Cálmate, por favor"

"¿Qué no lo ves?. ¡Ese imbécil casi la besó!" Si no fuera porque lo estaba deteniendo hace rato que la clínica se habría convertido en un ring de boxeo.

"Cálmate y escúchame bien" Hizo que concentrara toda su atención en ella. "¿Acaso quieres que todos se enteren de tu romance?. ¿No te das cuenta que si armas un escándalo terminarías delatándote?"

Sus palabras poco a poco fueron surtiendo efecto, ya que notó cómo Seiya se relajaba.

"Esto no se quedará así… si ese tipo intenta algo más con ella te juro que lo mato a golpes y no me importaría nada"

Lo vio caminar en sentido contrario dispuesto a irse. Luego miró hacia donde estaba esa extraña pareja… si se había sorprendido al comprobar que Darien no había expuesto a Seiya frente al consejo médico, el verlo tratar así a esa chica la había desconcertado.

En el auto a Seiya le extrañó que estuviera tan silenciosa, era como si no estuviera ahí… y en parte tenía razón, ya que su mente se había quedado en la clínica, junto a Darien, quien obviamente tramaba algo en contra de su rival y lo peor es que quizás utilizaría a esa chica para su conveniencia.

"Seiya…" Sentía que debía hacer algo.

"¿Si?" Fijó su vista en él, quien tenía la mirada puesta en el volante.

Segundos decisivos… sólo bastaba con abrir su boca para derrumbar todo aquello que Chiba pudiera estar fraguando.

Pero…

"No…… nada… no me hagas caso"

… Sabía que si lo delataba, él también a ella… ambos tenían 'asuntos' que esconder y aunque entendió que Seiya amaba a otra, su corazón no resistiría el ser rechazada una vez más.

Callar fue la mejor decisión…… aparentemente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Que pases buena noche… nos vemos mañana"

Se quedó un rato más junto a la puerta por la que segundos antes había entrado su paciente. Se sentía tan satisfecho y orgulloso de sí porque al fin alcanzaría todo lo que se propuso. Pensó en el magnífico espectáculo que ofrecieron Seiya y Kakyuu y sonrió con maldad… incluso ellos, inconscientemente colaboraron a su plan. Una fugaz idea se le vino a la mente… ¿y si Kakyuu abría la boca¿Y si se atrevía a contarle a Kou que él ya estaba enterado de su relación con Tsukino?. Se retractó al momento.

"No… no creo que sea tan tonta… sabe que si lo hace yo también hablaré" Dijo, refiriéndose a los trucos que tuvieron que utilizar para entrar en la clínica y en unas cuantas mentiras más que podría inventar para dejar por los suelos la reputación de su colega.

"¿Hablando solo, doctor Chiba?... se supone que los pacientes somos nosotros"

"¿Qué haces aquí¿No que esta zona está restringida a estas horas?"

"Las restricciones no van conmigo, además… quería saber cómo van las cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" Preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín.

"No se haga el desentendido, mire que la ayuda que puedo ofrecerle podría acelerar su plan de manera insospechada" Frente a ese comentario rió de buena gana. "¿De qué se ríe?"¿Acaso piensa que estoy alardeando?...pues" Lo interrumpió en seco.

"No te preocupes. Por el momento las cosas van como quiero que vayan… cuando sea el momento necesitaré de toda la ayuda posible y ahí entrarás en acción"

"Cuente con eso, doctor Chiba… o mejor dicho, socio"

Sonrió ante esa posibilidad.

"Muy bien… 'socio'"

Estrechó la mano de su reciente cómplice, remarcando de manera especial la última palabra, ya que ser socios implicaba reciprocidad en cada una de sus acciones… algo que él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entró a su habitación sin responder. Las palabras de Darien le parecieron demasiado lejanas a lo que ella estaba viviendo… pasar buena noche… no tenía sueño y lo peor es que no dejaba de pensar en ellos, marchándose juntos. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, dejándose caer.

"Mi vida es un caos" Expresó en un susurro, permitiéndose liberar aquellas lágrimas que lucharon por salir cuando los vio, pero que se obligó a evitar.

Sin embargo, no era el único motivo por el cual lloraba. Hace días que no lograba dormir bien, pues aquella pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez recordándole su pecado, su culpa.

"Perdónenme" Murmuró con dolor.

La visión de sus sueños era siempre igual. Se veía así misma dentro del auto y justo antes de que ocurriera el fatal accidente, desaparecía y observaba impotente cómo el vehículo en que iba toda su familia se destrozaba con el impacto del camión. Cada noche la escena era más nítida, más desoladora.

¿Acaso esas pesadillas serían su castigo¿O significaban otra cosa?

"Quizás sean un anuncio…… o simplemente…… un llamado"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Hace cuánto no hacíamos esto?"

"Hace bastante tiempo" Respondió inexpresivo.

"Recuerdo que cada vez que salíamos a cenar te esforzabas para que todo fuera hermoso… el lugar, el menú, incluso la música. Me acuerdo claramente de una ocasión en que le pediste a un violinista que interpretara un tema que lamentablemente no conocía y estuviste molesto casi toda la noche por eso………… ¿Te estoy aburriendo?" Su ausencia fue demasiado notoria.

"No, Kakyuu, no es eso… es sólo que esto…" Explicó, indicando con sus manos la mesa y a ellos. "… se me hace un tanto extraño el estar aquí, compartiendo otra vez una cena contigo como si nada hubiera pasado" Aquellas palabras, para su sorpresa, la hicieron sonreír.

"Tienes razón, a mí también me parece una situación un tanto… incómoda, pero creo que era necesario" Observó cómo ella tomaba su copa, agitándola suavemente.

"¿Necesario?"

"Sí, porque siento que entre nosotros quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, conversaciones que nunca fueron terminadas… independiente de que yo haya sido la gran culpable de eso, creo que ambos nos debíamos este momento"

Sus miradas se cruzaron, reflejándose uno en los ojos del otro, siendo testigos de la nostalgia que los embargaba.

"El día en que partiste sería un día muy especial… al menos para mí lo era"

"¿Qué ocurriría ese día, Seiya?" La escuchó preguntar con cierto temor.

"Ese día…… sería la fiesta en que le anunciaría a todos que nos casaríamos, sería nuestro compromiso formal"

Ella no dijo nada. Tan sólo cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

"Créeme, que si en ese entonces hubiera sabido lo que estaba perdiendo… jamás me hubiera marchado… jamás… aunque… ya no sirve de nada que te diga esto, pues las cosas fueron de otra manera y nuestros caminos se distanciaron"

"Dime una cosa… si estabas tan segura de que lo nuestro no tenía otra oportunidad¿por qué volviste?"

"La verdad…… nunca estuve tan segura. ¡Espera!" Kakyuu lo detuvo al ver que iba a replicar. "Logré realizarme como profesional, cumplí ese sueño, esa meta y aunque sabía que con eso estaba matando lo nuestro… siempre conservé una pequeña esperanza, debido a que el sentimiento en mí nunca murió"

"Sabes que es imposible retomar lo que teníamos, además..."

"Además… ha aparecido otra persona en tu camino"

"Sí" Sólo fue un monosílabo, pero esa respuesta bastó para que la pequeña esperanza que ella conservaba se apagara por completo.

"Ten cuidado, Seiya… lo que sientes puede ser sincero, pero también muy riesgoso"

"Estoy dispuesto a correr los riesgos" Aseguró, sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo que decía era por real convicción o simplemente como una forma de alejar a la pelirroja.

"Sólo… prométeme que serás cuidadoso… prométeme que así como estás dispuesto a luchar por ella, también lo estarás para defender lo que tanto te ha costado conseguir"

"Te lo prometo"

Sonrió, relajado y aliviado de mantener nuevamente una conversación así con Kakyuu, sin embargo, ella no respondió de la misma forma. Su mirada reflejaba preocupación o más bien… ¿miedo? Y si así era¿de qué?. Se propuso averiguarlo, sin sospechar que muy pronto tendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coincidieron en el mismo pasillo al llegar. Buen comienzo de día, al menos para él.

"Muy buenos días, doctor Kou"

"Buenos días" Seiya ni se molestó en detenerse.

"Pensé que llegarías acompañado, digo, suponiendo que tuviste compañía toda la noche" Ironizó sin recibir respuesta, así que intentó con otra cosa. "Cambiando de tema… ¿tú sabes si mi nueva paciente tiene pareja?"

"¿Cómo?" Su acompañante lo miró desconcertado, desacelerando el paso.

"Eras su médico antes que Kakyuu, así que debes saber algunas cosas de su vida. ¿Tiene pareja sí o no?" Logró que se detuviera por completo.

"Remítete a hacer tu trabajo, Chiba. Cualquier aspecto de su vida privada no debe importarte"

"Me gusta"

"¿Qué?"

"Me molesta repetir lo que digo, así que si me disculpas…" Intentó escabullirse, pero Seiya fue más rápido y de un solo movimiento lo empujó contra la pared.

"No te le acerques, Chiba, ni siquiera lo pienses" Sonrió complacido. Era muy fácil que su rival perdiera el control.

"¿Algún interés en particular, doctor Kou?"

"Cállate"

"¿Hay algún problema, señores?" Interrupción precisa por uno de los médicos de la junta. "¿Doctor Kou?" La mención de su apellido hizo reaccionar a Seiya, pues lo soltó al instante.

"Ningún problema. Sólo compartíamos opiniones. ¿No es así, doctor Kou?"

"Sí… sólo…… conversábamos"

Ambas respuestas no convencieron para nada a aquel médico, sin embargo siguió su camino.

"Yo que tú tendría más cuidado… cualquiera pensaría que tienes intereses… personales en mi paciente" Se alejó riendo y disfrutando de este pequeño triunfo, porque sin duda habría una victoria mayor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Cómo estás?"

Demoró su respuesta, ya que el reencuentro con sus padres había ocurrido sólo hace unas horas y aún no descifraba sus emociones.

"Creo que… ¿bien?"

"¿Bien, bien?, o ¿bien, más o menos?" Sonrió ante la curiosidad de aquella peliazul.

"Creo que sólo bien, sin apellidos… aunque es extraño"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Todo… volver a mi casa, el reencuentro con mis padres, el recibimiento… no sé, fue… extraño, ni siquiera sé bien cómo me siento"

"Feliz"

"¿Ah?"

"Feliz… es así como te sientes" La sonrisa de Amy Mizuno le pareció la más hermosa de todas.

Sólo respondió un "puede ser", pero su corazón le daba la razón a ella: estaba realmente feliz de volver a abrazar a sus padres y de entrar nuevamente a su hogar.

"Ahora, sólo te falta un paso… el más importante"

"Seiya" Su ánimo comenzó a decaer.

"No te preocupes, Taiki. Estoy segura de que él te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, después de todo, es un Kou como tú"

Asintió ante la frase, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que quizás no sería así.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Soy un idiota"

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que se lo repetía. Sentía deseos de golpear a alguien y lo peor es que esos oscuros deseos no eran hacia Darien Chiba, si no hacia sí mismo.

Meses atrás jamás hubiera dado el espectáculo de hace unos momentos. Antes era capaz de dominarse, su autocontrol era casi perfecto. Y ahora… ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?... suspiró con pesar, ya que creía saber la respuesta. Pensó en ella, en aquel momento en que lo corrió de la habitación, cuando le dijo en su cara que ya no lo necesitaba. Recordó las palabras de Chiba…"me gusta"... se sorprendió, pues ya comenzaba a perder la calma otra vez.

Ambos eran los culpables. Ella, porque en un momento inesperado se volvió una necesidad y él, por descarado y envidioso.

Siguió caminando por las dependencias sin muchas ganas de volver a su oficina. Debería hacerlo, tenía trabajo acumulado, pero no se sentía capacitado para continuar en esas condiciones.

Sus pasos continuaron…… los demás lo miraban entre curiosos y expectantes, mientras él, ajeno al entorno, sólo tenía ojos para aquella, la culpable de sus conflictos, que sentada en una banca del jardín le devolvía una mirada igual o más anhelante que la de él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su médico ya se había tardado. Extraño, ya que últimamente no se le despegaba ni un momento. Siguió a la espera, entreteniéndose al mirar cómo sus pies hacían una huella imaginaria al arrastrarse en el cemento.

De pronto, algo hizo que se detuviera. Una extraña sensación, un calor que no sentía hace tiempo. Fue sólo un segundo, sin embargo, lo bastante impactante como para llevarla a voltear la cabeza con rapidez. Era él…… ¡él!.

Lo observó fijamente. Seiya se acercaba poco a poco. Mientras tanto, forzaba su mente a repetir la dolorosa escena que vio el día anterior... eso le daría fuerzas para no correr a abrazarlo, para no demostrarle que lo necesitaba aún más.

"Me gustaría… hablar contigo"

"Yo…… esperaba a Darien" Desvió su mirada, pero eso no le impidió percibir la repentina tensión en él.

"Me imagino que tu médico no tendrá inconveniente en que hablemos un momento"

"No lo sé… además, con Darien también puedo conversar"

"Serena… por favor… sólo serán unos minutos" Escuchó, luego de varios segundos de silencio.

"Está bien, dime"

"Aquí no. Acompáñame" Esperó a que comenzara a caminar para levantarse e ir tras él.

Así anduvieron durante todo el trayecto. Él siempre unos pasos más adelante, sin necesidad de indicarle el lugar de reunión, puesto que ella ya lo conocía perfectamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Las cosas se adelantaron… ha llegado tu turno de actuar"

"Tengo claro el objetivo, pero no cómo lo lograré"

"Para eso te busqué. Tengo todo planificado… ahora nada puede salir mal, absolutamente nada"

"Antes, quiero que me asegure algo…… que ella no saldrá dañada"

"Eso dependerá de ti. Si haces un buen trabajo no veo cómo pueda salir perjudicada"

Observó fijamente a ese médico y dudó… algo en su interior le decía que esas últimas palabras no eran verdad y que quizás ella también saldría lastimada. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Su palabra y sus intereses estaban en juego, así que a partir de ese momento asumiría su responsabilidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al momento en que atravesó la puerta de aquel 'refugio' sufrió una especie de regresión, fue como si el tiempo retrocediera situándola unos cuantos meses antes, cuando entró por primera vez a ese lugar…… cuando él la besó por primera vez. Trató de sonreír, pero no le resultó, simplemente no podía hacerlo, ya que al recordar esos instantes vividos junto a él podía darse cuenta cuán lejanos se encontraban ahora. Caminó un poco más, acercándose a la ventana y dándole la espalda. No quería que él viera cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

"Serena…… quisiera…" ¡Diablos!, le costaba tanto hablar, sólo debía decirle cuánto le había afectado el que ella le dijera que ya no lo necesitaba, decirle que…

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me trajiste aquí?" Su voz sonó apagada, triste. Era lo que estaba sintiendo y no le importaba demostrárselo.

"Sí" Respondió un tanto desconcertado al ver cómo la conversación comenzaba a tomar un rumbo muy diferente al planificado.

"¿Recuerdas… recuerdas lo que pasó aquella vez?"

"Serena, quisiera" Intentó guiar nuevamente la conversación, pero fue en vano.

"¿Tanto te incomoda hablar de lo que ocurrió que quieres desviar el asunto?"

"No, no es eso… es decir…" En parte pretendía cambiar el tema, pero sólo en parte.

"Ya, no te preocupes tanto, sólo intentaba evocar esos momentos… aunque…" Sentía que él le debía una explicación, que al menos, merecía saber lo que ocurrió entre ellos. "… me encantaría escucharte a ti" Ahora se encontraban cara a cara.

"Bueno, recuerdo que la primera vez que viniste aquí" No logró terminar.

"No me has entendido, Seiya… lo que quiero saber es…… qué sientes por mí"

Le sorprendió lo directa que fue. Si bien la trajo con la intención de provocar un acercamiento, nunca pensó en declararle sus sentimientos. Quizás sería sencillo decirle un 'te amo', sin embargo no podía crearle falsas expectativas respecto de una posible relación… a menos que ella ya no fuera una paciente y él olvidara sus responsabilidades.

Se sintió frustrado. Las cosas seguían igual que antes, o tal vez empeorarían. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada.

"Entiendo" Sin esperar contestación avanzó hacia la puerta. Al intentar girar la manilla la mano de Seiya sobre la suya se lo impidió.

"Por favor, no te vayas… Serena, yo……… te extraño" Era lo único que podía decir, aunque quisiera expresar mucho más.

Un fugaz beso en los labios y un tímido "y yo te amo" fueron las únicas respuestas de Serena antes de abandonar la habitación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola! **

¡Al fin pude actualizar!. Sé que las excusas no sirven de mucho, pero¿Y si les digo que estoy terminando la universidad?...¿para siempre?. Así como leen¡estoy a punto de titularme! y por eso dediqué prácticamente todo mi tiempo a sacar adelante mi tesis o memoria. Pronto viene mi examen de grado, así que quizás la actualización tarde un poco más, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo las ideas para lo que se viene.

**¡¡Gracias por sus comentarios!!**

**Reviews: Respondí algunos a través de la opción Reply review y los otros, acá.**

**AISHITERUKOU**: Pues tienes razón, el que Darien sea el médico personal de Sere se está volviendo todo un conflicto para Seiya, aunque los celos sólo forman parte de un conflicto todavía mayor. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Sailor Fan**: Te agradezco mucho los elogios para el fic, aunque debo disculparme por no actualizar tan rápido como quisieras. Que bien que te guste el hecho de que Darien tenga el control, pues creo que lo seguirá teniendo y no sé si cederá. ¡Ah! y no te preocupes, que llegaré al fin con este fanfic, aunque espero no abusar de tu paciencia. ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

**Raye-Chan**: Pues sí, la 'doctorcilla' al fin se rindió, sin embargo eso no será de mucha ayuda tampoco. ¿Te gusta lo que hay entre Amy y Taiki?, pues acá hubo algo más sobre ellos y seguirán apareciendo, pues son piezas claves en la trama. Te agradezco el apoyo.

**Tatiana moon**: Tu review me sacó sonrisas. Mira que sacarle los ojos a Darien, jajaja. La verdad es que me encanta Chiba en esa faceta (de villano guapo) y por eso cada vez que escribo me lo imagino y trato de sacar lo peor de él, aunque quizás se pase un poco. Se agradece el apoyo.

**Estefania potter**: Tienes toda la razón. Sale una, pero el que queda es mil veces peor, en realidad es el único capaz de alterar todo. ¿Te gusta el doctor Seiya Kou?...¡pues a mí me encanta!. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Gracias nuevamente a:

**Mikou Tenouh **

**Marisa Makou**

**aracne**

**Umi Kou Scorpio-Aquarius**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Se vienen los últimos capítulos… ¿qué les pareció este?**

**Danyseren**


	13. Confluir

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Vamos con el cap 13… _**_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

"**CONFLUIR" **

Esa noche prácticamente no durmió. Y cómo podría hacerlo, si en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Serena. Aquello, más que una confesión, fue una invitación. Invitación a la decisión y quizás un llamado al amor.

El dilema era¿Aceptaría la propuesta?

Sintió la necesidad de respirar aire puro, así que salió al balcón. La brisa fresca de la noche posiblemente lo ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas y a calmarse un poco. Y es que la preocupación no sólo era por su vida sentimental, si no también por una ansiedad de causa desconocida. Era algo así como un mal presentimiento.

Permaneció un largo rato apoyado en la baranda observando hacia la nada, hasta que sintió frío y decidió entrar. Al apartarse, tuvo una sensación extraña... como si alguien lo estuviera mirando. Pero al recorrer con la mirada y ver la mayoría de las luces de la cuadra apagadas descartó la idea.

Al instante en que desapareció tras el ventanal, un automóvil que estuvo todo el tiempo estacionado bajo su departamento emprendió la marcha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al abrir los ojos notó que éstos le ardían. Instintivamente tocó la almohada sintiéndola húmeda. Había llorado en sueños. Sin embargo, al recordar fragmentos del mismo, concluyó que no todas fueron lágrimas de tristeza. Tuvo la misma pesadilla de siempre. Revivió los mismos instantes dolorosos de las últimas noches, pero esta vez hubo una diferencia.

"Mamá" Susurró, abrazándose.

_Miró a su alrededor, aterrada… sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría cuando su padre se acercara a esa curva…_

"_No por favor… ¡¡NO DE NUEVO!!" Intentó transmitir su desesperación a su familia, pero tal y como todas las noches, nadie la oía._

_Mientras sus padres discutían, vio el camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad…_

"_¡¡NOOOOOO!!"_

_Y sucedió como siempre. Desapareció del automóvil y observó impotente el fatal impacto. _

"_¡Maldita sea¡Por qué!... ¡Por queeé!"_

_De rodillas en el frío pavimento dejó salir todo su dolor. _

"_Ya no llores, pequeña"_

_Detuvo su llanto. Era la primera vez que alguien más intervenía en su pesadilla. Sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor no vio a nadie._

"_Que tonta soy…… a quién esperaba" Se levantó decidida. Esta vez, dispuesta a concluir en forma definitiva con todo aquello, aunque eso significara… acabar consigo misma. _

"_No lo hagas, pequeña" _

_Siguió caminando hacia un acantilado cercano, convencida de que sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a un abismo y con el viento castigando su rostro, fue atrapada en un cálido abrazo._

"_No estás sola…… no estás sola… hija"_

"_¿Mamá?... ¿Eres tú?" Quiso voltear, pero aquel abrazo se lo impedía. _

"_No debes temer, hija…… sé valiente"_

"_Mamá…… perdóname, perdóname" Sintió el sabor de las lágrimas que caían sin cesar, impactada por la presencia de su madre, de quien sólo sentía la voz y una sensación de cobijo, ya que nunca logró ver sus brazos. _

"_No soy yo quien debe perdonarte…… eres tú quien debe hacerlo"_

"_Estoy sola, mamá, por mi culpa ustedes ya no están"_

"_Mi Serena… ha sido difícil, pero el tiempo te dará la paz que necesitas" De pronto comenzó a sentir frío… su madre se alejaba. _

"_No te vayas, mamá… ¡no me dejes sola!" Logró voltear. No había nadie más allí. _

"_Nunca estarás sola, hija… siempre estaremos a tu lado, cuidando de ti"_

"_¡Mamá!" _

Fue cuando abrió los ojos y se abrazó, intentando evocar la cálida presencia de su madre, quien le aseguró en sueños que jamás estaría sola.

Una tenue sonrisa fue la única respuesta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saludó al guardia en la entrada, para luego ir rumbo al estacionamiento, el cual le pareció más lleno que de costumbre. Sacó su maletín y otras cosas, encaminándose hacia la clínica.

"Buenos días, doctor Kou"

"Buenos días" Respondió el saludo de una enfermera que salía de su turno.

"¡Ah!, doctor, casi me olvido… su secretaria me pidió que si lo veía le avisara que fuera directamente a la sala de juntas"

"¿La sala de juntas?... y… ¿Le dijo algo más?"

"No, doctor, sólo eso"

"Gracias… que tenga un buen día"

"Usted también"

"Eso espero" Dijo para sí mismo.

A cada paso que daba su ansiedad era mayor. Finalmente llegó al lugar referido. Respiró profundo y entró.

"Buenos días, señores" Una inspección rápida le permitió intuir que algo andaba mal. Primero, porque sus colegas, por lo general, eran más espontáneos y segundo… ¿Qué hacía en la sala parte del colegio médico?

"Tome asiento, doctor Kou" Antes de que se ubicara, uno de los del colegio médico ya estaba hablando.

"Decidimos convocar a esta junta para resolver un tema sumamente delicado… tema en el que usted está directamente involucrado".

"¿Cuál es ese tema, señor?" Lo miró fijamente. Debía demostrar total seguridad.

"Tenemos antecedentes de que usted ha procedido con negligencia… se nos ha hecho saber que ha mantenido una relación de tipo amorosa con una de sus pacientes… ¿Qué puede decir al respecto, doctor Kou?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Serena?" Le interrogó Darien, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la clínica.

"Bueno… sigo teniendo el mismo sueño… aunque" Tenía intenciones de contarle sobre la aparición de su madre y lo que eso había significado, pero fue interrumpida.

"Espérame un momento, tengo que ver un asunto. No te muevas de aquí"

Su médico no le dio tiempo a responder y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Suspiró, un tanto desanimada por aquella indiferencia, pero dispuesta a esperar. Fue recién en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el área que tradicionalmente utilizaban los pacientes. Había puertas de oficinas y una puerta más grande que debía conducir a algún tipo de salón. Supuso que era el área de los médicos.

Se acercó un poco más a la puerta grande. Le pareció escuchar voces adentro…

"Serena"

"¡Ahh!" El susto fue tremendo. Al voltear y ver al culpable, se molestó. "¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?"

"No fue mi intención" Le extrañó el hecho de que al responderle ni siquiera la mirara. La atención de su acompañante estaba fija en la puerta grande tras ella.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Él se apartó, avanzando hacia aquella puerta. En respuesta, sólo le escuchó decir "Cumplo con mi trabajo".

Se sorprendió al ver cómo giraba, lenta y cuidadosamente la manilla para no hacer ruido, acto que a su juicio fue exagerado, ya que aquella puerta no sonó ni siquiera cuando fue levemente abierta.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Debes acercarte" Su acompañante estaba nervioso.

"¿Qué te pasa?, no entiendo"

"Sólo acércate y ya"

Aún desconcertada, obedeció, en tanto que él se retiró hacia atrás.

Lo que escuchó la dejó impactada.

"_Tenemos antecedentes de que usted ha procedido con negligencia… se nos ha hecho saber que ha mantenido una relación de tipo amorosa con una de sus pacientes… ¿Qué puede decir al respecto, doctor Kou?"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras que su corazón latía a prisa, expectante ante la declaración que estaba por acontecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le costó un esfuerzo enorme asimilar semejante pregunta. No entendía cómo había llegado a estas instancias, no lograba hilvanar las ideas.

"Esperamos su respuesta, doctor"

"Yo……… quisiera saber quién les dijo esto"

"Eso no es importante. Remítase a contestar"

Apretó los puños, impotente ante la situación. Sabía que las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca serían cruciales… el punto era¿El amor?, o ¿Su profesión?...… quizás la respuesta no interesaba tanto, ya que cualquier opción que escogiera, le causaría un conflicto.

Meditó un par de segundos más, hasta que lo decidió…

"Frente a tal acusación, digo que es………… totalmente falsa. Nunca he mantenido una relación con alguna de mis pacientes… y jamás lo haría"

"¿Está seguro, doctor Kou?, la imputación que le hicieron incluía hasta el nombre de la involucrada… Tsukino Serena creo que se llama"

Desvió la mirada. El escuchar ese nombre lo hacía sentirse un traidor y más por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Estoy seguro, señor… no podría tener una relación con ninguna paciente… y menos con quien usted dice, ya que es una persona enferma, emocionalmente inestable y vulnerable… sería prácticamente un abuso y eso va en contra de toda ética profesional".

"Agradecemos su respuesta, señor Kou, pero debe saber que en estos casos sus palabras no bastan… debemos investigar"

Esta vez no replicó. Ése era el procedimiento correcto y no podría oponerse.

"Muy bien, eso es todo doctor" Los médicos comenzaron a levantarse y acercarse a la puerta.

"Estaremos pendientes, cualquiera sea la evidencia"

Al quedarse solo en aquella sala se sintió miserable… había burlado no sólo a sus superiores, si no a su propio corazón.

Lo único que agradecía era que Serena no estuvo ahí sufriendo su traición.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Buen trabajo… socio"

"Me dijo que ella no saldría perjudicada, pero fue todo lo contrario… usted es un mentiroso, hizo que siguiera su plan sin importarle nada ni nadie"

Se cruzó de brazos, impávido ante el descargo.

"Furuhata… ¿Acaso alguna vez te apunté con una pistola para que obedecieras?. Ahora no vengas con discursos de moral, cuando eras uno de los más interesados en separar a la parejita… ahora tendrás el camino libre con Tsukino y unos cuantos yenes en tu bolsillo"

"Mi intención era alejar a ese tipo y lo acepto, pero no por los motivos que está pensando… Serena ha sufrido bastante y lo que ese hombre hacía al intentar seducirla tarde o temprano terminaría dañándola"

Su carcajada no se hizo esperar, exasperando al rubio.

"Cállese y dígame por qué la dañó a ella también" Aquella orden hizo que dejara de reír al instante.

"Lo que menos me interesa son tus motivos… aceptaste el trato y punto. Aún queda trabajo, así que me iré y después me pondré en contacto contigo"

Comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo Andrew no quería terminar la conversación.

"Lo que acaba de pasar es más que suficiente, ya no vale la pena seguir con este absurdo plan… quédese solo"

"¿Sabes una cosa?. Puedes salirte y ya…… claro que si fuera tú, pensaría muy bien lo que hago, ya que no sólo te quedarías sin dinero, si no que además tu estancia en esta clínica podría verse seriamente afectada"

"¿A qué se refiere?" El temor en la voz del rubio le dio más fuerzas para seguir haciendo daño.

"A que con tan solo una palabra mía, te puedo dejar encerrado por años en esta clínica… sólo bastaría intervenir tu expediente y argumentar un retroceso en tu recuperación"

"No sería capaz…"

Una irónica sonrisa fue su respuesta, agregando un "tú eliges" y marchándose con la plena convicción de que seguiría teniendo a Furuhata como 'socio'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aquellas palabras la lastimaron profundamente… aunque quizás, más que las palabras, fue la actitud de Seiya. Estaba tan convencido al negarlo todo, tan seguro al llamarla enferma… porque eso fue lo que dijo, que era una enferma. Y pese a que hace tiempo aceptó su enfermedad, fue demasiado duro escucharlo de boca de él, ya que la hizo sentirse como una inútil, alguien que necesita de la atención y cuidados de otro porque no puede valerse por sí misma.

De acuerdo, era probable que exagerara, pero eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente y su corazón lo resintió.

No era una inconsciente y sabía que para él debió ser una situación sumamente difícil y en parte comprendía que la respuesta hubiera sido negarlo todo, sin embargo al recordar tal seguridad, al rememorar cada palabra dicha se convencía más y más de algo que su corazón le venía diciendo hace ya un tiempo… Seiya tenía un gran amor, un amor demasiado profundo e imposible de ser reemplazado, un amor con el cual ni ella era capaz de competir: su profesión.

Derramó lágrimas de resignación, las cuales limpió al instante al recordar la voz de su madre en sueños… _"Nunca estarás sola"._

"Nunca estaré sola… nunca" Logró sonreír, pese a que las lágrimas nublaron su vista otra vez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Se encuentra el doctor Kou?... necesito verlo"

"¿Tiene una cita?"

"No, pero…… sólo vengo a hablar con él"

"Dígame su nombre y veré si puede recibirlo"

"Kou… Taiki Kou"

"¿Kou?, debió haberme dicho que era familiar del doctor. Lo anunciaré en seguida" Vio a la secretaria entrar a la oficina de Seiya.

"No te preocupes, Taiki… sé que tu hermano te recibirá"

"¿Siempre eres tan optimista, Amy Mizuno?"

"Déjame pensar… sí, generalmente lo soy"

Cuando apareció la secretaria indicándole que ya podía entrar, lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirar a los ojos de la peliazul, buscando nuevas fuerzas.

"Ve Taiki. Sólo debes hablar con tu corazón… lo demás, déjaselo a _su_ corazón"

"Gracias, Amy… gracias por estar aquí" Acarició su rostro y se encaminó hacia aquella oficina.

"¡Y aquí te esperaré!" Alcanzó a escuchar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que Taiki entrara, así que lo más probable era que todo estuviera saliendo bien. Sintió la mirada de la secretaria sobre ella. Ésta, al verse descubierta en su inspección, se volcó rápidamente sobre unas hojas del escritorio… bah, como si fuera a creerle eso de la empleada laboriosa.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y ya no aguantó más. La paciencia no era una de sus mejores cualidades, así que lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo y dar un paseo por el lugar. Cuando llegaron, vio que la clínica tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado, pero no tenía idea de cómo ir hasta allá.

"Señorita¿Puede indicarme cómo llego hasta el jardín?"

"Tendría que seguir por aquel pasillo y luego atravesar una zona donde hay varios mesones"

"Gracias" Ya se estaba yendo cuando escuchó un "Pero no puede pasar".

"No es horario de visitas, y tampoco tiene algún familiar aquí, así que no puede pasar"

Desanimada, iba a volver a su asiento, cuando alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a una chica rubia que caminaba por el mismo pasillo. Su corazón dio un vuelco…… era tan parecida…… tan parecida a 'ella'… pero no, no podía ser… ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amiga en esa clínica?... no tenía sentido… ¿O sí?

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?" La voz de la secretaria la despertó.

"Sí… estoy bien, gracias" Volvió a sentarse, mientras que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella.

En eso, sintió el teléfono. Observó a la ejecutiva conversar y luego levantarse y desaparecer tras una oficina. Miró fijamente la puerta por donde había entrado. Uno, dos, tres minutos………… al salir, esa mujer sólo encontraría una silla vacía.

Caminó por un pasillo sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigía. Eran sus instintos quienes la orientaban. Estuvo así por un par de minutos, hasta que divisó a una chica alta que corría hacia otra. Por su apariencia debían ser dos pacientes. Siguió en su trayecto, cuando oyó la fuerte voz de una de ellas.

"¿Has visto a Serena?"

'_¿Serena?'_

Al parecer la interna recibió una negativa, pues salió corriendo otra vez. Su corazón le dijo: Síguela. Y así lo hizo.

Aquella chica divisó a otra y volvió a interrogar.

"¿Has visto a Serena?"

"¿Cuál Serena?"

"Como que cuál…… ¡Serena Tsukino!"

'_Oh, por Dios…'_

"Ah… creo que la vi en el jardín" La chica alta se fue a toda prisa.

'_Serena…… Serena'_

Ahora que estaba tan cerca no desistiría.

"¡Espera!... ¡Hey!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió al ver a la mujer detenerse.

"¿Qué quiere?" Preguntó la otra totalmente desconfiada.

"Por favor… llévame con ella… por favor" La ansiedad era muy grande.

"¿Con quién?" La chica la veía como si fuera un fenómeno.

"Con la chica que buscas…con Serena… Serena Tsukino"

"¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Vio como la joven se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con recelo.

Tendría que seguir el consejo que ella misma le había dado a Taiki…abrir su corazón.

"Porque…… ella es mi mejor amiga y la he buscado durante mucho tiempo sin tener éxito… esta es la primera vez en meses que tengo una pista segura de su paradero… por favor…… sé que ella me necesita".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Es increíble como el destino entreteje las vidas de los seres humanos, increíble que todo lo que comenzó con un encuentro accidental en una biblioteca culminara allí, en el jardín de una clínica a la que jamás la peliazul hubiera pensado acudir… increíble que lo que empezó con el reencuentro de un par de hermanos finalizara en ese tan anhelado propósito de reunión.

-

-

"¿Serena?"

"¿A… Amy……… eres tú?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Nuevamente reportándome. Debo decir que a partir de este capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva. Tengo todo pensado ya para lo que ocurrirá, aunque, claro, a veces surgen ideas nuevas y todo puede cambiar… absolutamente todo. Creo que este último reencuentro será crucial para el desenlace de esta historia.

**Muchas gracias a: (Para las que no tengan respuestas es porque usé la opción Reply review)**

**tSuKi Ai KoU: **A mí también me gustaría que Seiya dejara todo y estuviera con Sere, pero… ¿A qué precio?. Sólo él puede decidir si está dispuesto a pagarlo. Espero que aún recuerdes este fic. ¡Gracias por regalarme parte de tu tiempo!

**Tatiana moon: **Aquí lo tienes, el reencuentro entre las amigas. Y también en este capítulo tenemos más del guapo villano Chiba… y creo que seguirá habiendo más de él. Además, ya se supo quién era el socio… socio entre comillas. ¡Te agradezco que me sigas leyendo!

**Sailor Fan:** Tienes toda la razón, Seiya está siendo muy perjudicado por su "colega". Kakyuu…como que ya se me había olvidado, de hecho no sé qué tan útil me sea para lo que se viene. Serena, directa la chica, aunque ya ves, él es el indeciso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**yo:** Pues… ¿Gracias?

**Estefania potter: **Y no las he olvidado. Reviews como el tuyo me animan a seguir adelante con el fic. Ahh (suspiro), es que Seiya nos trae loquitas… y aunque en este fic haga sufrir a Sere, no importa, lo queremos igual. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**También agradezco a:**

**Marisa Makou**

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**

**Rayehino-chan**

**Serenity Kou**

**aracne**

**jennita**

¡Ah!, les doy las gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por mis estudios. Doy gracias a Dios porque ¡ya soy una profesional!... ahora¡a trabajar!.

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, me animan a seguir**

**Danyseren**


	14. Cruda realidad

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

_**Capítulo 14 y se acerca el final**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

"**CRUDA REALIDAD"**

"Amiga"

Aquella palabra cobraba ahora un significado mucho más profundo que hace años atrás. El abrazo que vino con aquella expresión fue aún más imprescindible que en su pasado.

"Al fin te encontré, Serena" Recibió el cariño de su amiga, siendo incapaz de hablar.

Los gestos y palabras de afecto se prolongaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

"Siento molestar, pero es urgente que hable contigo"

"Sere, ella fue quien me guió hacia ti… muchas gracias"

"Qué ocurre, Lita"

"Acércate" Un tanto renuente a apartarse de su amiga, obedeció. "Ten cuidado, Serena"

"¿Por qué?"

"Te diré tal como vi y escuché las cosas. Andrew hablaba de ti con el doctor Chiba. Se secreteaban, pero aún así logré oír tu nombre"

"Andrew es muy entrometido... ¿No lograste escuchar nada en específico?"

"No… sin embargo, me dio muy mala espina. Por eso quise contártelo, para que tengas cuidado y bueno… para aconsejarte que no confíes tanto en ese médico"

"Tomaré el consejo. Gracias" Le sonrió, realmente agradecida de contar también con ella.

"Será mejor que me vaya" Lita comenzó a alejarse. Alcanzó a escuchar "Me alegro por ti, Tsukino"

"Serena" Percibió la seriedad en la voz de Amy.

"Quieres saber cómo llegué hasta aquí. ¿Verdad?"

"Quiero enterarme de todo, ya que así sabré si puedo revelarte uno de los motivos que me impulsaron a buscarte"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"… y bueno, hace poco fui a casa. Jamás creí que me recibieran tan bien"

Silencio incómodo, al menos para él.

"Me imagino que debes tener mucho trabajo……… mejor me voy"

"Espera" Se levantó, decidido a finalizar una de las etapas más difíciles de su vida.

Se quedó mirando un momento a su hermano, el cual se veía muy nervioso.

-

-

"Seiya…" Escuchó a un sorprendido Taiki llamarlo, luego de recibir su abrazo.

"Perdóname"

Sintió los brazos de su hermano respondiendo, además de su llanto.

Ahora eran ambos los que lloraban.

Comprendió que todo malentendido y ofensa pasada se esfumaron con aquel gesto.

-

-

"Creo que fue mucho más grande el temor a regresar que lo que en realidad me esperaba"

"Eso es algo lógico, ya que fuimos muy injustos contigo" Respondió con pesar.

"Eso ya no importa. ¿Sabes?. Si no hubiéramos vivido todo eso, nunca hubiera podido disfrutar de una bienvenida así".

La sonrisa de su hermano era amplia y sincera. Se notaba que tenía paz en todo y con todos… no como él.

"¿Pasa algo, Seiya?... cuando entré aquí te noté tenso, preocupado"

Comprendió algo más. Necesitaba en forma urgente contarle a alguien lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ya que se sentía a punto de perder el rumbo.

"La verdad, sí. Las cosas aquí no han estado muy buenas". Era el momento de sincerarse aún más. "Es más…… me atrevo a decir que estoy pasando por uno de los períodos más críticos de mi vida"

Habló y habló, omitiendo un pequeño gran detalle: 'Ella'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Serena, me hubiera gustado tanto estar aquí. Te hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda y tal vez, nunca hubieras tenido que llegar a este lugar" La sonrisa de su amiga la reconfortó.

"No te preocupes. Fui muy irresponsable conmigo misma y esto vino para darme una señal de alerta"

"Y ahora… ¿estás bien?, porque según lo que me cuentas, el tiempo de rehabilitación está por cumplirse"

"Me siento mucho mejor. Reconozco que tengo una enfermedad y que me acompañará el resto de mi vida, pero al menos ya sé que puedo controlarla"

"Me alegra mucho escucharte. Ahora sé que puedo decirte el gran por qué de mi búsqueda" Intentó escoger las mejores palabras, a fin de no atemorizar a su amiga. "En el lugar donde estudio han valorado mi esfuerzo y me han dado algunos reconocimientos por mi buen rendimiento"

"Te felicito. Siempre fuiste buena en todas las materias"

"Eso no es todo. Se han dado cuenta lo enriquecedora que es la diversidad y sobre todo, lo aplicados que son los alumnos asiáticos"

"Eso dilo sólo por ti… no todos somos iguales" Sonrió ante el comentario, sin embargo le refrescaría un poco la memoria.

"¿Aún te gusta dibujar, Serena?"

"¿Recuerdas eso?... hace tiempo que no lo hago"

"Pues sí, lo recuerdo y lo hacías sumamente bien……. Eso me motivó a venir por ti"

"¿Cómo?"

"El instituto está ofreciendo becas en diferentes áreas y una de ellas, creo que se ajusta perfecto a tus capacidades en el dibujo, amiga"

"Pero eso significaría…"

Resuelta, decidió decirle lo que guardó para ella durante todo el tiempo de búsqueda.

"Mi propuesta es… que vengas conmigo a los Estados Unidos, Serena"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taiki ya se había marchado hace algunas horas, sin embargo, prometió visitarlo al día siguiente. Había logrado transmitirle su preocupación.

Mientras salía de una de las terapias grupales, fue interceptado.

"Doctor Kou, tengo algo que decirle"

"Qué cosa" Prefería no dialogar tanto con ese paciente, ya que sus encuentros nunca fueron muy agradables.

"Aquí no. Sígame"

"Será aquí. Dime" Vio la inconformidad y fastidio en el rostro de su acompañante.

"Muy bien. Tengo que contarle algo que vi… algo que quizás pueda interesarle"

"Prefiero no saberlo. Permiso" Intentó pasar, pero fue interrumpido.

"Es sobre su antigua paciente… Serena Tsukino"

¿Por qué le costaba tanto no poner atención cuando se trataba de ella?. Se respondió al instante, era obvio el por qué.

"Ella estaba muy rara esta mañana, así que la seguí y vi cuando llegaba a una puerta y la abría un poco… ¿Sabe?, Serena debió escuchar algo muy impactante, porque se fue llorando"

"¿Dónde fue eso?"

"No sé muy bien… creo que era una zona de médicos"

Se llevó una mano a la frente, incapaz de creer que todo le estuviera saliendo tan mal. Si lo que ese paciente le contó resultaba ser cierto, entonces… ¡Maldición!

Corrió a buscarla, sin importarle nada más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bien hecho. Pronto tendrás tu recompensa"

"Esto será lo último que haga"

"La verdad, sí… ya no te necesito. Ahora todo dependerá de mí"

Dejó a Furuhata y se apresuró a llegar a su destino.

'_Ahora sí, estás acabado, Seiya Kou'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No debiste haberme buscado" Intentó alejarse, sin embargo, él parecía decidido a no dejarla ir.

"Escuchaste todo¿verdad?"

"Sí" Al verlo tan afligido quiso aliviar su pesar "Aunque… no me importa" Mintió.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que no importa. Es más, hasta te comprendo. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar quizás hubiera dicho lo mismo"

"Serena…… a mí sí me importó. No sabes lo que significó tener que decir todo eso"

"Si lo sé, pero también sé que todo esto es demasiado importante para ti y que…" Su voz se quebró "… bueno… es posible que con el tiempo, puedas encontrar a otra persona" Cuánto dolió expresar aquello.

"¿Acaso crees que puedo olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente?"

Los ojos de Seiya estaban fijos en ella, demostrando total convicción en lo que decía.

Tuvo emociones encontradas. Por una parte, esas palabras le devolvieron la esperanza en ese bello sentimiento que alimentó día a día, pero por otra, sentía mucha rabia de que el amor hubiera llegado a su vida en esas circunstancias.

"Pienso que para ambos será muy difícil olvidar esto... Seiya, si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, en otro tiempo, si sólo…"

Su descargó lleno de amargura fue apagado por los labios de Seiya. Fue un beso profundo, cargado de sentimiento, de necesidad del uno por el otro.

Anheló que ese instante fuera eterno, pero no era posible.

"No cuestionemos el tiempo, ni las circunstancias, simplemente dediquémonos este momento, no pensemos en nada más"

Se dejó llevar por sus palabras y aceptó sin reproche los fuertes brazos que la rodearon durante varios minutos más, hasta que cada uno tomó su propio camino con la seguridad de que había sido un momento íntimo, sólo para los dos.

Error.

Aquel testigo clandestino no tuvo vergüenza en profanarlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Otro día de incertidumbre. Otro día de preocupación. Esperaría ansioso la visita de Taiki.

"Doctor Kou… lo necesitan en la sala de juntas"

La mirada de su secretaria no indicaba nada bueno.

"Gracias"

Al llegar, fue como si reviviera la reunión anterior. Los mismos personajes, rostros de expresión similar, tensión en el ambiente.

"Buenos días" Saludó cortésmente.

"Creo que para nadie es buen día, después de lo que conocimos hace unas horas atrás"

"¿Perdón?. No entiendo a qué se refiere" Sintió escalofríos.

"Pues entérese" Aquel representante del colegio médico dejó caer una serie de fotografías sobre la mesa.

Al tomar y ver la primera, cerró los ojos… supo que era su fin.

"Creo que esa es prueba suficiente de su conducta anti ética, doctor. Además, nos hemos enterado por uno de nuestros colegas que usted ha protagonizado escenas reprochables con uno de los médicos de esta clínica"

Se sentía aturdido, prácticamente no escuchaba lo que le decían. Lo único que estaba en su mente era _'es mi fin'._

"¿Acaso no nos toma atención?" La fuerte reprensión lo sacó del trance.

"Lo siento"

"Doctor Kou… el consejo médico de esta clínica, así como el colegio médico, han tomado la decisión de destituirlo de su cargo y suspender su licencia para ejercer la profesión en forma indefinida, hasta que se llegue a un consenso al respecto entre los miembros de esta junta"

No había necesidad de respuestas, pero sí de un abrazo, de un refugio, porque en ese instante se volvió tan vulnerable como un niño.

"Le recordamos que su oficina debe quedar desocupada hoy mismo" Fue la última estocada que terminó por destruirlo.

Una vez solo, lloró, no supo por cuanto tiempo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Sé que quizás más de alguna quiera asesinarme por lo que me atreví a hacerle a Seiya… si hasta a mí me dio pena escribir este capítulo. Tuve que inspirarme y para eso, escuché algunas canciones de anime que son muy, pero muy tristes (snif, snif). El final es algo que ya tenía seguro, pero al ir escribiendo me surgen nuevas ideas y la verdad ni yo misma sé en qué terminará todo.

**Muchas gracias a: (Las que no aparecen en la lista revisen sus mails - Reply review)**

**Estefania potter:** Pues aquí está, pronto Sere saldrá de la clínica, aunque… ¿Será para quedarse en Japón o irse definitivamente?. Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te guste y que dejes reviews. ¿Qué opinas de este cap y de lo que puede venir?

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** De Darien sólo puedo decir que su envidia logró su propósito, claro que no todo le resultará tan igual como lo tiene planificado. Y de Seiya, me dio mucha pena escribir lo que le ocurrió. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Sailor Fan:** Como ves, Sere comprendió a Seiya, pero éste a su vez, salió muy perjudicado con el encuentro. Y Amy, sí llegó en el momento preciso y con una propuesta inesperada para Sere. ¡Gracias por tu opinión!, me gustaría saber que te pareció este cap.

**Muchas gracias también a:**

**Rayehino-chan**

**Marisa Makou**

**aracne **

**jennita**

**Esto está llegando a su etapa final, aunque la conclusión total sea ahora un enigma.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Danyseren**


	15. Nuestro amor está en sus manos

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

**_Capítulo 15… el penúltimo. ¡Espero que les guste!_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

"**NUESTRO AMOR ESTÁ EN SUS MANOS"**

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Pasó que todo se acabó" Dijo Seiya, colocando el último de sus libros en una caja.

"Tu secretaria me informó que te destituyeron. ¿Es cierto eso?"

"Sí, Taiki. Debo desocupar la oficina e irme hoy mismo"

"Seiya… ayer me contaste que las cosas no estaban muy bien, pero nunca me imaginé esto"

Era evidente que su hermano pretendía evitarlo, ya que continuó guardando cosas. Es más, estaba tan absorto, que no se dio cuenta que se había acercado a él hasta que le tomó la mano, antes que cogiera unos papeles.

"Mírame, Seiya" Le habló suavemente.

Al ver la expresión de su hermano se conmovió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Dame un abrazo, por favor"

Lo estrechó al instante. Sabía que si pedía un abrazo era porque realmente estaba muy mal.

"Permiso" Seiya se alejó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la recién llegada.

"Siento interrumpir, pero necesito decirte que…" La mujer se veía bastante afectada también.

"No tengo tiempo para hablar, Kakyuu, así que vete por favor"

"Perdóname, Seiya"

Al escuchar eso, su hermano se paró en seco y la observó fijamente.

"¿Acaso tú…… acaso tuviste algo que ver con esto?"

Ni siquiera hizo el intento por salir. No dejaría a su hermano solo.

"No, claro que no… pero……… yo… sabía que esto, tarde o temprano pasaría"

"Fue Chiba. ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, él… Seiya… él lo supo todo, se enteró de…" Fue notorio que ella no siguió por temor a que él escuchara.

"Ya no importa… ya no"

"Perdóname, por favor, me quedé callada. Yo sabía que él estaba enterado y no te advertí… perdóname, por favor"

La mujer se acercó a Seiya, sin embargo, éste la apartó.

"Dije que ya no importa. Ya no sirven de nada las disculpas, Kakyuu… ahora, déjame terminar con esto"

Notó cómo ella contuvo el llanto, siendo incapaz de decir algo. A los pocos segundos abandonó la habitación.

"Seiya…"

"¿Quieres saber lo que pasó?. ¿Quieres saber cuál fue el error que me hizo perderlo todo?"

Su hermano dejó en el escritorio lo que estaba a punto de guardar, para luego acercarse a la ventana. Meditó unos segundos la respuesta, hasta que al fin habló.

"Me enamoré de la persona equivocada"

"¿De la persona equivocada?... No me digas que…" Agregó, impresionado.

"Sí, una de mis pacientes"

¿Su hermano se había vuelto loco?, acababa de perder su puesto, llorar en su hombro la pérdida y ahora¿Sonreía?

"Estás loco, Seiya"

"Tal vez, ya que aún cuando fue uno de los peores errores que he cometido, lo volvería a hacer…… sin embargo, lamento haberlo reconocido tan tarde"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mayoría de sus pertenencias ya estaban en el auto. Otras, las más livianas, se las llevaría Taiki. El momento de abandonar la clínica había llegado.

"¿Podrías esperarme en el estacionamiento?. Voy enseguida" Su hermano asintió. Entendió su mensaje.

"Es probable que esta sea la última vez que pueda visitarlo"

Encaminó sus pasos a aquel lugar que consideró su refugio desde que se hizo cargo de la clínica. Al llegar, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón, queriendo llevarse el recuerdo de todo. Evocó cada instante vivido allí, sobre todo aquellos que compartió junto a ella. Antes de salir, volvió una vez más la mirada hacia la habitación y llevó una mano empuñada hacia su pecho, con la promesa de llevar ese refugio por siempre en su corazón.

-

Se detuvo en la mitad de un pasillo. Decidido, caminó hacia la habitación de Serena. Estaba a punto de llamar, cuando una paramédico le explicó que la paciente estaba en una terapia. Lamentó mucho no haberla visto antes de su partida.

-

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, Taiki… vamos"

Bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos, subió al automóvil con el firme propósito de estar al pendiente de Serena cada día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Él no había ido con ella después de esa última demostración de su… ¿Amor?. Cada beso había alimentado en ella las esperanzas, sin embargo no comprendía su conducta. ¿Por qué no la buscó después?, y¿Por qué nunca le dijo un 'te amo' cuando ella ya se lo había confesado?. Tendría que dejar allí la meditación. Había llegado a su entrevista.

A los pocos segundos, recibió la más anhelada noticia: "Ya puedes irte, Serena, el tratamiento acabó"

Un minuto después, entró a la oficina su amiga Amy, quien la abrazó feliz.

"Puedes irte hoy mismo, si quieres, pero recuerda siempre que la enfermedad continúa. Cuídate"

"No se preocupe, doctor, yo me encargaré personalmente de cuidar a mi amiga, gracias"

Aún no terminaba de reaccionar. Sólo lo hizo cuando se vio caminando en un pasillo hacia su habitación.

"Espera… me voy, me voy"

"Sí, Serena, al fin saldrás de aquí"

"Pero… por qué no fue él quien me lo dijo" Murmuró confundida.

"¿Quién?"

"Eh… nadie, no me hagas caso"

Aún estaba desconcertada por la ausencia de Seiya y también, porque su médico, Darien tampoco había hecho acto de presencia. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y por el entusiasmo de su amiga, quien la ayudó a juntar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en su habitación y la acompañó a despedirse de Lita. Ésta aprovechó para comentarle lo extraño que estaba Furuhata, algo a lo que no dio mayor importancia. Luego de un fuerte abrazo, se encaminó a la salida.

"Nos vamos ya, Serena"

"No puedo creerlo, me voy" Fue inevitable no llorar.

"Desde hoy empieza una nueva vida para ti, amiga. Ya verás que si aceptas mi oferta, muy pronto estaremos lejos de aquí y…" No escuchó nada más. La primera frase quedó marcando una y otra vez en su mente.

"Una… nueva vida" Al decirlo, sintió temor. Tenía la sensación de estar abandonando no sólo un lugar físico, si no que literalmente, su antigua vida.

¿Sería capaz de comenzar de nuevo¿Estaría preparada para emprender un nuevo camino?, y sobre todo… ¿Formaría parte él en su nueva vida?. Sólo el tiempo y probablemente el destino, lo dirían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasaron tres días. Ayer había llamado a la clínica buscándolo, pero recibió una confusa respuesta. Al parecer Seiya no estaba yendo a trabajar, o algo así. Su ánimo había vuelto a decaer, pese a que su amiga intentaba alegrarla. Hoy, Amy se veía más seria.

"Serena, recibí una llamada de Estados Unidos… mi madre quiere que regrese a más tardar este fin de semana" No atinó a contestar. "Necesito saber qué decisión has tomado, amiga. ¿Aceptas mi oferta?. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Amy, yo…" En su cabeza lo único que se repetía era por qué Seiya no la despidió aquel día, por qué la dejó ir así, sin siquiera un 'nos veremos pronto', por qué ahora que lo buscaba, no podía hallarlo.

"Creo que esta es tu gran oportunidad de salir adelante y comenzar de nuevo, Serena. Todo lo que pasó te servirá como una lección de vida y sé que te ha fortalecido. Estoy segura de que si vienes, tendrás éxito"

Amy siguió animándola. Todo lo que decía era cierto, esta era una gran oportunidad, sería empezar desde cero, sin embargo… Seiya... Su amiga la animó aún más, hasta que decidió dejarla sola para que pensara mejor las cosas. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono. Esta sería la última vez. Si él seguía ausente, entendería entonces que esto sería el fin.

"Necesito hablar con el doctor Kou, por favor"

"¿El doctor Kou?. Lo siento, él no se encuentra"

"Entonces, dígame a qué hora lo ubico"

La secretaria tenía órdenes explícitas de no dar información acerca del recién destituido médico por temor a que se ventilara su escandalosa conducta y perjudicara a la clínica, por tanto, respondió algo que a su parecer dejaría más tranquila a su interlocutora: "Lo siento, pero el doctor… salió de vacaciones y no sé cuándo regresa"

Lentamente colgó el teléfono. Una sola contestación bastó para comprenderlo todo.

-

"Amy… acepto, me voy contigo"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Acababa de llegar al departamento de Seiya, luego de su cita con Amy… probablemente la última. Sonrió al recordar su rostro alegre cuando le contaba que había encontrado a su amiga y lo más insólito, en la misma clínica que dirigía su hermano. Comprendió entonces el por qué al salir de la oficina de Seiya, ella había desaparecido. Su sonrisa se fue apagando a medida que se acordaba de las últimas palabras… _"Serena y yo nos vamos a Estados Unidos este fin de semana"_… en algún momento quizás llegó a pensar que entre ellos surgiría algo más.

"¿Seiya?" Llamó. Su hermano no estaba. Agradeció que éste le hubiera entregado copia de sus llaves.

Encendió el televisor, pero nada llamó su atención, así que volvió a sus pensamientos. Amy le contó sobre su amiga, lo difícil que había sido para ella el perder a su familia y cómo la soledad y la culpa la habían llevado a parar a esa clínica. En eso, sintió la puerta. Era Seiya. Percibió en su rostro que algo malo le ocurría. No hubo necesidad de preguntar, pues su hermano tenía ganas de conversar. El tema lo seguía sorprendiendo: su relación con aquella paciente.

"Taiki… ¡No la encuentro!" Su hermano se notaba bastante angustiado

"¿No dijiste que era tu paciente?"

"Sí, pero la dieron de alta. ¿Puedes creerlo?. ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme y ahora no sé dónde está!"

"Pero supongo que en la clínica están sus datos, alguna dirección, no sé" Intentó tranquilizarlo.

"No, ella no tenía a nadie, porque su familia murió. Yo mismo hice su expediente y no había una sola dirección... ella lo perdió todo. No entiendo… dónde habrá ido, con quién" Vio cómo su hermano se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos en clara señal de desesperación. De pronto, se dio cuenta que parte de ese discurso ya lo había oído antes… tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

"Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo se llama ella?" Su hermano, pese a la preocupación, sonrió.

"Su nombre… es Serena"

¿Coincidencia de identidad?. No, todo a su parecer encajaba perfectamente. La historia relatada por Amy, los antecedentes dados por Seiya… debía ser la misma persona, pero quería comprobarlo primero. El problema era que el tiempo estaba en su contra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inexplicablemente, pese a que su amiga había salido de la clínica no la veía contenta. Cuando aceptó ir con ella a Estados Unidos le pareció ver desilusión en su rostro en vez de esperanza y eso le preocupó. Quizás Serena no quería irse, a lo mejor la había presionado demasiado y por eso ella cedió. Bueno, lo que estuviera ocurriendo lo sabría ahora. La técnica: ser directa.

"Sincérate conmigo, Serena" Su amiga la miró sin entender. "Nos vamos este fin de semana a Estados Unidos, comenzarás de nuevo y pese a todo, no estás contenta… ¿no quieres irte, verdad?"

"No… no es eso, yo… quiero superarme, dejar atrás todo, pero…"

"Por favor, Serena, dime qué te pasa… ¿acaso hay algo o… alguien que te ate a Japón?" Al decir 'alguien' notó cierta tensión en su amiga. Tal vez había dado en el clavo.

"La verdad… es que ya no. Pensé que sí, pero ya no" La desilusión en su voz era evidente.

"Es decir que antes de tomar la decisión de irte conmigo... ¿había alguien que te ataba aquí?"

"Sí… Amy yo…… me enamoré" No supo qué responder. Lo cierto es que jamás llegó a imaginar eso, después de todo su amiga estaba en una clínica y antes de eso su vida era un caos, entonces… ¿cómo, cuándo y con quién?. "¿Quieres saber de quién me enamoré?"

"Si consideras importante decírmelo, entonces dímelo"

"Me enamoré de Seiya Kou" Serena estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

"Espera… ¿Kou?, ese es el apellido de…" Recordó no sólo el apellido, sino el nombre… era el mismo con el que Taiki identificaba a su hermano.

"Era mi médico. Fue él quien me llevó a la clínica y me cuidó…… no sé en qué momento ocurrió, sólo sé que mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, le entregaba algo de mi corazón… algunas veces hasta llegué a olvidar el lugar en el que estaba, pero… el tiempo me hizo volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que fui muy tonta y me ilusioné con alguien que no era para mí" Vio como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su amiga y no quiso detenerlas, ya que a su parecer eran necesarias para dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo.

"Llorar te hará bien, aunque sé que ya has llorado muchísimo… puede parecer algo frío de mi parte lo que voy a decirte, pero es la verdad… creo que irte a Estados Unidos es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar, allá estudiarás, tratarás con gente nueva y lo más probable es que conozcas a una persona especial y te enamores… lo que pasó aquí debió haber sido muy lindo, pero duró lo que tenía que durar… ahora, es cuando realmente empieza tu vida, Serena"

Dejó que su amiga se desahogara. Estas quizás eran las últimas lágrimas que Serena derramara por aquel amor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tu amiga, Serena… ¿no te ha contado nada?" Intentó ser lo más sutil posible.

"Te refieres a la relación o al romance que tuvo con tu hermano. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Entonces sí era ella?" Estaba sorprendido por lo directa que fue Amy.

"Sí… aunque no sé qué tan relevante sea ya… Serena se irá conmigo a Estados Unidos"

"Pero… Seiya está intentando ubicarla, parece que ni siquiera logró despedirse de ella" Dijo eso tal vez con la intención de provocar un reencuentro.

"Taiki… mi amiga aún no se recupera por completo, de hecho, creo que su recuperación comenzará una vez que deje atrás todo el pasado, el dolor… incluyendo lo que tuvo con tu hermano"

"Pero… tal vez si ellos conversaran…"

"Es posible que esté actuando como una déspota al decidir por Serena, sin embargo estoy segura que es lo mejor para ella… no dejaré que lo vea"

"¿Cómo?, pero… mi hermano está realmente preocupado" Insistió.

"Por favor, Taiki, necesito que trates de colocarte en mi lugar y en el de Serena… ella ha sufrido mucho y si algo le cuesta a mi amiga es olvidar, de hecho, es lo que intentó hacer en esa clínica, sin tener un total resultado. ¿Te imaginas qué puede pasar si ellos se ven?, Serena jamás podrá comenzar una nueva vida, porque lo recordará a cada momento"

"Entonces quieres que…"

"Que dejemos todo tal como está. Ninguno de los dos sabrá que tuvieron la oportunidad de verse otra vez. Estarán tristes por algún tiempo, pero la distancia terminará apagando el dolor y el recuerdo"

-

Preguntó el día y horario del vuelo, para ir a despedirla y se fue, haciendo la promesa de no hablar… Seiya jamás se enteraría que tuvo la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con Serena Tsukino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Hola!**

Debo decir que me dio mucha pena escribir este capítulo… el penúltimo. Las cosas no han salido ni quieren salir bien para los protagonistas y todo por culpa de la autora, que no les da ni un minuto de paz. Bueno, lo cierto es que este fic comenzó con un drama y eso es lo que tuvo de ahí en adelante. No es una historia pensada para reírse, más bien quise que tuviera un tinte más realista, aunque a veces es tanta, pero tanta la mala suerte para esos dos que no me sale tan real. ¿O sí?.

**Muchas gracias a: (Si no están, es porque usé Reply review, aunque igual las menciono por si acaso)**

**Sailor Fan:** ¿Aún tienes ganas de ahorcarme?... probablemente. Te gustó la parte del beso... ¡a mí también!. ¿Crees que podrá haber otra escena como esa?. ¿Qué opinas, les doy o no una oportunidad?. ¡Te agradezco el review!

**serenalucy: **Bueno, si leíste este capítulo podrás ver que fui mala con ellos: los hice sufrir otra vez y creo que esto se mantendrá, no sé por cuanto, pero ojalá y ya puedan ver realizado su amor. De los malos… veré qué pasa. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Jinny: **Me alegra mucho que este fic haya llamado tu atención y sobre todo, que te hayas dado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, en serio. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Estefania potter: **Este cap te debe haber dejado con la misma pena que el anterior o quizás más. No sé si pueda cumplir algunas de tus propuestas, pero lo que sí sé es que intentaré no ser tan mala, aunque sea en el último capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**También muchísimas gracias a:**

**Marisa Makou**

**jennita**

**Rayehino-chan**

**LaMusaClio**

**BombonSeiya**

**Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius**

**¡Se viene el final!... ¡Se agradecen los reviews!**

**Danyseren**


	16. Esperanza de redención

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes, pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi. _**

_**¡¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!! **_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

"**ESPERANZA DE REDENCIÓN"**

"Dónde estás, Serena" Murmuró, sintiéndose totalmente perdido. Observó con melancolía el vaso con licor que tenía en su mano, imaginándola, recordando cada parte de su rostro, sus bellos ojos, su pequeña nariz y su boca cuando desplegaba sonrisas… aquellas que alguna vez fueron para él.

Desde pequeño, siempre tuvo una especie de sexto sentido o presentimientos que le indicaban cuando las cosas no iban bien. Justamente ahora, tenía esa sensación. Cada vez que pensaba en Serena, sentía un vacío inmenso, como si ella a cada minuto se alejara más y más.

"Es increíble… aquello por lo que luché para no perder, ahora es lo que menos me importa… en cambio ella y esta sensación que no se va…" Estaba seguro de que algo ocurría con Serena.

'_Tal vez... tal vez… se ha ido lejos'. _Sus pensamientos lo desesperaban aún más.

"Nada resultó entre nosotros… por qué ese tipo te involucró… ni siquiera logré hablar contigo antes de partir… ¡maldita sea!" Arrojó el vaso con todas sus fuerzas. Justo en ese momento entró Taiki, quien se fijó en los restos de vidrio esparcidos por la sala, pero no preguntó la causa.

"Estaré en mi habitación, Seiya" Sintió a su hermano dar sólo tres pasos, para luego detenerse. Estuvo parado ahí durante un rato, hasta que emprendió otra vez su camino hacia la habitación.

Se quedó ahí solo, deprimido, mirando los trozos de vidrio en el piso, sin sospechar que hubiera bastado un solo lamento más para que su hermano rompiera la promesa hecha a su amiga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Le preguntó a su amiga, quien preparaba las últimas cosas para el viaje de mañana.

"Un poco" Escueta respuesta. Eso, sumado a la expresión de desconsuelo, le indicaban que el nerviosismo era demasiado y que además, Serena estaba triste.

"Es normal, pero ya verás que cuando lleguemos a casa y conozcas a mi familia y el lugar, te irás relajando, estoy segura" No era tonta. Descifró sin problemas el esfuerzo que Serena hizo para sonreír.

'_Debe estar pensando en él… lo siento, Serena, pero no puedo permitir que deseches esta gran oportunidad… verlo ahora, sería negarte a la posibilidad de una nueva vida'_

Siguió afinando detalles para el viaje y animando a Serena. A veces la observaba de reojo, percibiendo su tristeza. Frente a eso, se decía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que el viaje era la mejor opción para la recuperación de su amiga. Repetición era una de sus técnicas de auto convencimiento más poderosas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Buenos días" Saludó a Seiya, quien entró a la cocina en condiciones deplorables. La noche anterior se quedó bebiendo hasta tarde y ni siquiera lo sintió cuando se fue a dormir. Ahora, la resaca era evidente.

"Hola" Seiya se sentó a la mesa y prácticamente se tiró sobre ella.

"Dejé algo para ti en la nevera". Terminó de lavar algunos trastos que utilizó para el desayuno y unos cuantos otros que su hermano había dejado acumulados los días anteriores y se dispuso a salir.

"No tengo hambre, pero gracias" Movió la cabeza en forma reprobatoria. Hace días que su hermano no se alimentaba bien. Resignado, siguió su camino. "Te levantaste temprano… ¿Vas a alguna parte?" La pregunta lo dejó inmóvil.

"Ehh… sí, tengo… cosas que hacer" No se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo. "Volveré en unas horas" Salió rápido. Iba con el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto.

No escuchó respuesta. Tomó su copia de llaves del departamento y salió. El ascensor abrió sus puertas para recibirlo, sin embargo…

"No puedo… lo siento, Amy" Entró al departamento y fue directo a la cocina. Seiya aún seguía tirado sobre la mesa.

"Vístete, Seiya, te vas conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, hombre, que estamos atrasados" Seiya no hizo el menor intento por moverse. Debía dolerle demasiado la cabeza, porque reclamó cuando elevó la voz.

"Taiki, por favor… ahora no"

"¡Ya levántate, Seiya!" Su orden lo sobresaltó. "Me cansé de verte así… ¿Quieres pasar toda la vida lamentándote por haberla perdido?, pues bien, puedes hacerlo, pero no sin antes intentar hacer algo" Su hermano lo miró sin comprender. "¿Quieres saber dónde voy?... voy al aeropuerto, Seiya… una amiga se va lejos y quiero estar allí para despedirla, pero no va sola…… Serena Tsukino se va con ella" Su hermano abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"Pero… pero… cómo…"

"Ahora no hay tiempo, Seiya, ve a cambiarte... en el camino te explico más detalles, pero por favor¡muévete!"

Seiya salió disparado hacia la habitación. Luego de varios minutos salió totalmente renovado. Sin duda, la noticia lo afectó positivamente. Dejaron el departamento y corrieron al ascensor. No sabía bien qué le deparaba a Seiya, pero al menos, tendría la oportunidad de verla otra vez… claro, si alcanzaban a llegar antes de que el vuelo partiera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 505, con destino a Nueva York, última llamada"_

"Creo que tendremos que entrar" Se sorprendió al oír desilusión en las palabras de Amy. Además, había notado que desde que llegaron su amiga miraba continuamente hacia la entrada principal, como si esperara a alguien. "Vamos"

Se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el resto de los pasajeros. Desde ahí, serían guiados hacia el avión.

"Adiós, Seiya" Murmuró, antes de avanzar hacia su destino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¡Apúrate, Taiki!" Gritó, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Varias personas se quejaron y hasta lo insultaron cuando pasó atropellando todo a su paso. Su hermano lo alcanzó y fueron directo al mesón de la aerolínea involucrada.

"Señorita¿dónde están los pasajeros del vuelo 505?" Preguntó Taiki.

"¿Los del vuelo a Nueva York?... están a punto de abordar… ¡Hey¡No pueden entrar ahí!"

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la mujer, ingresó al lugar donde se encontraban los pasajeros. Sólo quedaban unos pocos. El resto había subido al avión.

"¿Las ves, Taiki?" Preguntó desesperado. Sabía que un no por respuesta sería el final.

"¡Allá!" Su hermano indicó hacia la puerta que conducía a los pasajeros a bordo. Ahí logró verla junto a una peliazul. Sin embargo, ambas estaban ingresando ya.

"¡Serena!" Corrió, empujando a otros que estaban a punto de entrar. No se resignaría tan fácil, no ahora que al fin la había encontrado.

"¡Espera, Seiya!" Escuchó el llamado de su hermano, pero no había tiempo para otra cosa. Debía verla, aunque fuera por última vez.

"¡SERENAAA!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Había dos azafatas que le impedían el paso. Del otro lado, a unos pocos metros, se encontraba Serena, quien volteó rápidamente al escucharlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una vez que comenzó a caminar por ese pasillo que guiaba hacia el avión supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba dejando todo su pasado, su dolor, sus recuerdos, todo… incluso a él. A su lado, iba Amy, quien la miró y le sonrió, animándola a dar esos últimos pasos hacia su nueva vida. Acogió la sonrisa y avanzó con paso decidido.

Sin embargo, el sólo llamar de su nombre trastornó toda su seguridad.

"¡SERENAAA!"

Se detuvo al instante y volteó rápidamente. No se fijó en el par de azafatas de la entrada, ni en el resto de los pasajeros que la chocaron al pasar, sólo pudo verlo a él.

"Seiya" Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra.

Su corazón se apretó aún más cuando leyó a lo lejos, en los labios de Seiya aquella frase que siempre deseó escuchar… '_Te amo'._ Cerró sus ojos, imaginándose junto a él, oyendo una y otra vez esas palabras.

"Serena… el avión nos espera" La voz de su amiga la despertó del trance.

Llorando aún, llevó una mano a su boca y le envió un beso, susurrando también aquellas dulces palabras.

Dando la media vuelta, siguió caminando hacia el avión.

Esa fue su forma de decirle adiós.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aferrado a un barandal, en uno de los lugares con vista hacia la pista de despegue, lloraba desconsolado. El avión comenzaba a elevarse, llevándose a la mujer que amaba.

"Seiya" Sintió la mano de Taiki sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. "Ella merece ser feliz"

Cuán consciente estaba de aquello. Serena más que nadie merecía ser feliz y si eso tenía que ser lejos de él, en otro país, entonces que así fuera. Aunque eso le causara a él un profundo dolor.

"A veces… las cosas no salen como planeamos. Sin embargo… la vida continúa, Seiya. Quizás, algún día, la vuelvas a ver"

Observó el avión que desaparecía en el horizonte, meditando en lo que acababa de escuchar… _'algún día…… es posible… es posible'. _

Se quedó mirando el cielo en compañía de Taiki, quien después de varios minutos decidió irse.

"Me iré al auto. Allá te espero"

"Gracias"

Taiki comenzó a caminar, dejándolo solo. Apenas y había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando escuchó a su hermano decir:

"Seiya… hay algo que quisiera preguntarte. ¿Qué le dirías si no se hubiera ido?"

La respuesta no necesitaba ni pensarla.

"Hay algo que nunca le dije, algo que en todo ese tiempo jamás me atreví a decirle…" Las lágrimas nublaron su vista otra vez. "… Te amo, Serena Tsukino"

"Entonces… díselo, Seiya"

"¿Qué?"

Sin comprender, se dio la vuelta. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado... Serena… ¡Su Serena venía caminando hacia él!

"Qué esperas, Seiya… ¡ve con ella!" Taiki le dio un empujón, sacándolo de su sorpresa.

Primero empezó dando pasos lentos, luego a caminar, para después, terminar corriendo hacia ella.

Taiki se quedó mirando todo a cierta distancia, dando gracias internamente a su querida amiga Amy, quien debió ser una de las grandes culpables de este reencuentro.

"Creo que ahora tendré que mudarme" Dijo Taiki sonriendo al ver cómo ambos enamorados se fundían en un abrazo y en un profundo beso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿En qué piensas?"

"En lo que ha sido de mi vida desde el día en que los perdí"

"Si te vas a poner triste, entonces mejor nos vamos"

"No… no quiero irme todavía" Se agachó, acomodando las bellas flores en la tumba de su madre y mirando las tumbas aledañas de su padre y hermano. "Es la primera vez que vengo a visitarlos… pasaron cinco años y hoy es la primera vez que vengo a dejarles flores"

"Eso significa una sola cosa… que tus heridas ya están sanando"

"Puede ser… aunque no puedo evitar el revivir todo de nuevo"

"Alguna vez te dije que todo lo que ocurrió fue lamentable y que era probable que jamás lograras olvidar, pero también te dije que…"

"… que no puedo vivir siempre de aquellos recuerdos, que yo sigo con vida…"

"…y que mereces ser feliz"

Se levantó, aferrándose a Seiya quien la envolvió entre sus brazos. Él tenía razón, su vida seguía y ahora debía aprender a convivir con los recuerdos. Sin culpas, sólo recuerdos.

"Gracias, Seiya… me enseñaste a tratar con mi pasado y mirar hacia adelante, aunque eso te costó muy caro" Dijo, refiriéndose a lo que ocurrió con él. Ahora, conocía toda la historia, los problemas que había ocasionado la intervención de Darien Chiba y la desafortunada consecuencia que trajo: la destitución de Seiya.

"Eso ya no importa. De todas formas, estoy seguro que soy el más afortunado" Seiya la acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente Darien Chiba. Tanto que luchó por sacar a Seiya de en medio y conseguir la dirección de la clínica, para, finalmente, terminar siendo despedido por faltar a la ética profesional al ser descubierto interviniendo el expediente de Andrew Furuhata, quien se convirtió en uno de sus peores enemigos.

"Además…" Escuchó decir a Seiya. "… se necesitaba pagar un precio, Serena"

"¿Un precio?"

"Toda redención necesita el pago de un precio… tú ya habías pagado suficiente, ahora debía ser yo quien te ayudara a cancelar la deuda"

Miró a su querido doctor a través de las lágrimas, sin embargo, logró sonreír.

El precio había sido pagado.

Aún había esperanzas de conseguir la anhelada redención.

**FIN**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Oh!**

No puedo creerlo… ¡Fin!. Pese a que originalmente pretendía dejarlos separados, no tuve corazón para eso, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, creo que ambos se merecían este final. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!

Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que dedicaron parte de su tiempo a leer esta historia que un día nació en mi mente y que decidí plasmar al papel. Cuando empecé a escribirla, ni pensaba en publicarla, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me invitaba a hacerlo, era un desafío que debía aceptar, y lo hice. ¡Y no me arrepiento!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A: **

**Sayurita **(Aunque después del capítulo dos no quisiste saber de Seiya como protagonista, te doy gracias por dejar comentarios)

**Serenity Kou**

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**

**Pandora no Rea**

**marinlucerochiba **(Quizás no fue lo que esperabas, pero gracias por dejar un review)

**aracne **(¡Te agradezco un montón!, eres fiel a Darien, sin embargo, seguiste mi fanfic. ¡Gracias!)

**dianazul **(Quizás no fue lo que esperabas, pero gracias por dejar un review)

**Tanita Love **(Quizás no fue lo que esperabas, pero gracias por dejar un review)

**Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius**

**Rayehino-chan **(¡Gracias, gracias!)

**Marisa Makou**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

**Mikou Tenouh**

**Amy Mizuno**

**Sailor Fan**

**Tatiana Moon**

**Estefania potter**

**tSuKi Ai KoU **

**jennita**

**LaMusaClio**

**serenalucy**

**BombonSeiya**

**Jinny**

**ORKIDEA**

**KIRA**

**LADY**

**Y también muchas gracias a las lectoras anónimas.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Danyseren**


End file.
